Violet Eyes - Season 2
by Chickie.Babe1
Summary: The Alpha problem is over, but Alice still has to deal with her own, increasing, problem. The question as to what she was and to why she didn't change was supposed to have been answered. Apparently not. Along with her own mysteries, Alice, along with Scott, Stiles and Allison, now have to deal with a lizard on a killing spree. At least things have improved with a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

**So the second season for Violet Eyes. Tell me what you think, tell me of any mistakes I've made, tell me if you have any ideas you'd like to see for season 3 and please message me with anything. I love getting messages and reviews! **

**Season 3 is going to happen as well as season 4 hopefully (of course season 4 has to finish first but you know) But I can't tell you when they will happen so bare with me please!**

**Enjoy! **

**(And you know the disclaimer thing that I think is unnecessary because you all know I don't own Teen Wolf but anyway, I don't own any of Teen Wolf only Alice really.)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Lydia had been in the hospital for a few days now. Stiles had hardly left her side, though she did wake up and has her usual sarcasm back. I went to visit her and she seemed fine, luckily. But we were still curious as to what had happened to her… which was nothing.

Scott and Allison had been ordered not to see one another anymore by Allison's dad. It literally consisted of Scott having a gun to his head and Allison pleading in tears. Scott had told me the whole thing when he'd gotten back. Naturally he was entirely shot down from it, all emotional like a guy should never get. But I couldn't blame him, I'd learned how much he liked Allison.

Naturally however, neither of them listened and they were now having a secret relationship which consisted of Allison sending me messages when she was home alone of had a free moment. Allison's communications were all being monitored, her calls, texts and emails. So naturally Scott spent most of his time asking if I had a message. Not that he needed to, I had a separate ring tone just for Allison's number so that he knows when she's calling. That way I don't need to bother answering.

Stiles was slightly caught between their love fest as well, though he didn't have it nearly as bad as I did. Lucky him.

Derek was sort of out of the picture for the moment, finding a new place, sorting out what ever normality he had left or what ever it was he did with his time.

And I was just being me. Well, the new me. The one who got flashes of the future and somehow made everyone freeze in their movements. An Oracle didn't sound exactly right anymore. But I didn't question it much, I was too busy trying to get on track for sanity and balance in my life, without the crazy supernatural stuff on the side.

And being normal meant I was at home, alone, as Scott was with Allison again. This was how I was dealing with school in my crazy life and he wasn't, he didn't bother trying. My mom was at the hospital working so I had the house to myself. Which meant blaring music and chocolate in my opinion.

Despite my music, it was way to easy to for it all to be blocked out as I suddenly scribbled over my maths homework and drew a picture. I looked down to find a photo of Lydia, her hair was wet, her fingers were filled with clumps of black hair and a burnt red hand reached out of the bath and held one of her wrists.

I stared at it, my eyebrows furrowed. And then, a sound that sounded over the music, louder then my stereo would ever go; a shrieking scream that came in through my window. I bashed my stereo to turn it off, the picture in my other hand, and stood so fast my chair fell over as I ran to the window.

It was the loudest scream I'd ever heard, a wail actually. And I knew who it belonged to.

Lydia.

I ran through the house in a flash, shutting and locking all windows and doors before I ran out of the house and towards the hospital.

I wasn't the only one.

"Alice," I turned around to see Scott, his clothes were all ruffled and it looked like he'd gotten dressed in a flash. He probably had.

"Scott," I answered as I stopped

"Lydia?" he asked. I nodded

"I heard her scream too." That was one hell of a scream. He looked towards the big building of the hospital.

"Stiles is probably already there, he can tell us." I said strongly and my twin nodded before I turned and we ran.

We found Stiles' jeep in the parking lot, where it hadn't obviously moved for days as the bonnet was as cold as the night air.

Stiles walked out of the building, well more like sprinted, after Scott sent him a message telling him we were here.

"What happened?" I asked, as soon as he stopped.

"Lydia's gone." he said

"Gone where?" I demanded

"I don't know. She was in the shower and then suddenly screamed." Stiles panted "By the time we entered her room, the window was open and she was gone."

"Where the hell would she go?" I asked

"Scott ran off too remember." Stiles pointed to him. I looked at Scott who looked between us both.

"You went sleep walking and ran off into the forest." I remembered

"Looking for what?" Stiles asked him. Scott thought

"Allison." he eventually answered. I took a deep breath.

"We need to find her." I decided

"How?" Stiles asked

"I can find her." Scott realised, I looked at him and he tapped his nose.

"We need something of Lydia's." I reminded him.

"Her smock." Stiles took off into the hospital and Scott and I shared a look. We walked around the jeep and Scott got into the passenger seat while I hopped into the back. After a few minutes Stiles walked back out and over to the car. He got in the jeep and handed the Scott the smock.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded with a sigh. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again." Scott assured him

"All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Scott ordered. I smirked and shook my head as Stiles turned the car on. Allison suddenly stopped in front of the Jeep as she appeared in the headlights. "Wow!" Stiles said jumping slightly. She walked around to the passenger side of the car.

"What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us." Scott whispered worried.

"I don't care—she is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do." Allison said strongly.

"They?" I asked biting my lip.

"I can find her before the cops can." Scott confessed

"How about before my father does?" Allison asked

"He knows?" Stiles and I asked

"Yeah." Stiles sighed and I pursed my lips annoyed "I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs." Allison confessed

"Search party." Scott muttered to Stiles and I. I groaned slightly.

"It's more like a hunting party." Allison corrected

"Get in." Scott allowed, opening the door. She climbed over him and into the back next to me. Scott took a deep sniff of the smock before he put it down next to him. Stiles reversed the Jeep and Scott stuck his head out the window, like a true dog.

"I still don't understand," I confessed

"What?" Allison asked as she sat next to me.

"Why did she scream?" I asked, Allison turned to look at me while Stiles looked at me in the rearview mirror. Scott glanced into the car but didn't move from his position. "Every time Scott disappeared he was so silent I hardly woke up to hear it." I admitted "But Lydia, she screamed loud enough for the entire state to hear. Was there something in her room?" I asked Stiles. He shook his head.

"The bath was clear, the water was running. The only thing that was left of her presence was this." He held the smock up.

I paused.

"She was in the bath?" I asked slowly. Stiles seemed to notice my tone for he stopped as he nodded.

"Why? What did you see?" he asked

"Not see. Drew." I pulled the piece of crumpled paper out of my pocket as I'd stuffed it there in my haste to leave the house.

"Ruined my maths homework but…" I flattened the paper out and held it to the dash for Stiles to see.

"What is that?"

"It's Lydia in the bath." I said simply. Luckily I hadn't drawn anything revealing.

"The bath wasn't like that." Stiles said simply "The water was clear…" I sat back and examined the drawing.

If the water had been clear then where did the hand and hair come from?

Was it a mishap in my drawings? There was no way it could always work.

I studied Lydia's expression. It looked horrified, just like she'd be about to scream.

If Lydia was turning, she wouldn't scream. She'd either growl or just vanish. But if she'd seen something like this, a burnt, bloody hand grabbing her wrist and clumps of black hair appearing in her bath…

That'd make anyone scream.

But the water had been clear… Stiles said nothing had been there. If that was so how had she seen it? Had she been imagining it…

My eyes lifted from the paper to look at Scott, the wind blowing through his hair. When Scott had changed, he'd had illusions, like the dream of killing Allison on the bus. He dream-imagined killing several people. It was all just illusion.

Was Lydia seeing illusions? Was the bite causing some sort of… mental anguish? The doctors said she's been having an allergic reaction, and the bite hadn't healed like with Scott and I. Was the consequence of that Lydia possibly going mad and seeing things?

"What if it's a side effect of her turning…?" I wondered slowly

"What?" Allison asked

"Well Scott day dreamed and went sleep walking, maybe it's similar." I shrugged

"Is there any other ideas you've got. Something that doesn't mean Allison's dad will kill her?" Stiles asked worried

"We're not one hundred percent sure if she is turning." I reminded him "Remember, the bite didn't heal."

"All right, but if she is turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked Allison

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, "We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here."" Allison muttered confused as she sighed and placed her head on her fist

"What others?" Stiles asked looking in the rearview mirror

"I don't know, they won't tell me that, either." Allison confessed

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on." Stiles sighed "Scott, are we going the right way?"

"Take the next right!" Scott ordered

"You're such a mutt." I muttered

"I heard that." Scott snapped, shouting over the wind.

"When you stick your head out like that can you blame me for thinking so?" I asked obviously

"I don't see you helping." Scott reminded me. I glared at his back.

Stiles turned the corner and Scott kept barking directions before we pulled up at the reserve. We all climbed out of the jeep and I staggered slightly as my vision faded out.

"Woah," Allison grasped my arm to steady me

"You alright?"

"She's at Derek's?" I said confused

"What?" Stiles asked

"I think that's were we're heading." I looked at Scott who turned to look at the trees. He took a deep breath before glancing at me and I nodded.

We followed him through the reserve.

It didn't take long for the burnt down mansion to come into view, though it usually looked deserted, now it truly was. Derek had left the house and the county owned it.

Looking at the house made me grimace at the memories. Amazing how one place can cause an effect in someone.

"She came here? You sure?" Stiles asked as the house came into view.

"Yeah, this is where the scent leads." Scott admitted

"It's not very strong though." I confessed looking around. It was times like these when we actually needed Derek around to help.

Thinking of the alpha made another image cross my mind and I frowned at the sudden randomness of it.

Stiles walked further towards the house looking up at the eery structure.

"All right, but has Lydia ever been here?" he wondered turning to us.

"Not with me." Allison shook her head. I mimicked her actions. "Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek." she whispered to Scott as she clung to his hand.

"You mean looking for an Alpha." Scott realised

"Wolves need a pack, right?" Allison remembered

"Not all of them." Scott confessed

"Yeah look at Scott, he's a loner."

"Thanks." he muttered

"You're welcome." I sighed as I looked around, trying to find any sign of Lydia.

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?" Allison asked Scott as we stopped walking.

"Yeah, we're— we're stronger in packs." Scott nodded

"Like strength in numbers." Allison thought

"Not quite." I admitted, she looked at me confused

"No, like—like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way." Scott emphasised.

"That the same for an Alpha?" Allison wondered.

"That'll make Derek stronger too." Scott nodded, sighing.

"That's why Peter went on a whelm and bit Scott and I. To increase his power." I said as Stiles walked around us.

"Ooh, hey, look at this." we turned around to see Stiles by a tree trunk, his fingers clasped over something. I took a few steps forward to see a wire. "You see this?" Allison followed me

"Random…" I muttered

"I think it's a tripwire." Stiles admitted, he pulled on the string and I heard the leaves rustle behind me before turning around. I placed a hand on my mouth as I started to giggle. Scott was hanging upside down by his leg, caught in the trip wire.

He shot me a look as I tried to contain my laugh.

"Stiles—" he began

"Yeah, buddy." Stiles turned around "Oh." Allison followed his gaze as I couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Next time you see a tripwire— don't trip it." Scott said obviously as Allison grinned and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, noted." Stiles pointed. The two walked towards him to help him out as I turned around, hearing footsteps.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Scott held his hands out and I knew he heard the same thing. "Someone's coming." he confessed listening

"Several someones." I whispered, they looked at me as I looked through the trees

"Hide." Scott ordered, Allison and Stiles looked around and didn't move "Go!" Stiles placed his hand on Allison's shoulder and they turned to walk down the bank.

"Alice," Scott hissed

"I'm not leaving." I confessed as I looked at the tripwire. I paused, my hands on the string at his ankles as Chris and a few of his hunters appeared, walking towards us. He crouched down in front of Scott with a sigh.

"Scott?" he greeted

"Mr. Argent." Scott replied

"Hey Mr Argent." I smiled awkwardly

"Alice." he nodded to me. He was much more polite to me then he was to Scott, I wasn't sure if that was because Scott was a werewolf, or dating his daughter — secretly — or both…

"How are you doing?" Chris wondered

"Good." Scott and I chorused with a nod

"You know, just hangin' out." Scott said lightly as he looked up towards me. Chris looked up at me and I smiled as he looked towards Scott's ankle. "Is this one of yours? It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very constricting." Scott rambled, I nudged him lightly

"What are you two doing out here, Scott?" Chris jumped to the chase. He looked at me as if expecting me to answer rather then Scott.

"Looking for my friend." Scott confessed

"Not that you haven't noticed, but she's kind of gone missing." I said softly

"Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she?" he asked

"She's always been a friend." I said obviously, ignoring his double meaning

"Part of the clique?" he asked me "Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it?" he pretended to think "Part of your pack?"

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me." Scot admitted, I glanced from one to the other.

"I hope so. 'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself— one, I can handle. Not two." Chris said shaking his head. Scott glanced up at me.

"No." Scott asked

"I'm pretty sure I remember correctly that as long as she doesn't hurt anyone, you don't need to worry about that anyway," I said slowly, making no accusation. Chris looked at me and didn't reply with anything.

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" Chris wondered randomly

"I have a feeling I don't want to." Scott admitted

"Yes." I sighed, Chris looked at me impressed

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that." He made a horizontal line at Scott's body "Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary." he threatened. He stood up

"Bye Mr Argent." I waved, he gave me a look and then turned, his cronies following a they left.

"He really doesn't like you." I muttered

"I noticed." Scott nodded as Stiles and Allison came out from behind a tree.

"You okay?" Allison wondered

"It's just another life-threatening conversation with your dad." Scott said casually.

"You shouldn't take him too seriously he still has his code." I crossed my arms over my chest as Allison looked at the trip wire and found the tree it was connected to.

"Stiles, help me with this." she asked. They moved over to it as Scott gave me a look, I raised my eyebrows and he deployed his claws, reaching up to the wire. He cut it and it went slack before he landed on his feet. The two looked at him as I smiled

"Thanks. But I think I got it." he admitted

"Yeah." Stiles sighed

"Uhh!" Allison smirked. I looked back at the house

"So, shall we take a look inside?" I wondered, Scott looked at me and nodded before we turned towards the house, taking a few steps towards it before noticing the two weren't following.

"Comin'?" he wondered with a grin. I rolled my eyes before I walked past him to the old mansion and the two followed.

We combed the entire thing. No sign of Lydia. In fact other then the fact that her scent was here, there was no evidence she'd been here, or anyone for that matter, since the alpha incident.

"If she's not here then where is she?" Stiles demanded

"Maybe she just passed through. I mean it's right at the edge of the forest." I shrugged

"But where is she going?" Stiles asked

"I ended up in a den…" Scott remembered

"And was then chased by the alpha into a pool." I nodded

"But that was once." Stiles reminded us "And you didn't scream your head off."

"Stiles, if she is going through what Scott did then she'll be back in the morning." I said seriously

"And if she's not?"

"Then we look again." I said simply "But we can only do so much." I reminded him

"You could do more." He pointed

"I'll try my best." I nodded "She's my friend too and I'm worried for her as much as you are, but we can't spend the night scouring the woods. If we're exhausted then that leaves us with being able to do even less then we can now." I said rationally. Stiles sighed and nodded before I looked at Scott and Allison. They nodded agreeing with me too.

"What if Argent finds her?" Stiles worried some more

"As long as she doesn't hurt anyone I don't believe he'll hurt her, especially as it means he hurts his own daughter." I said looking at Allison. She looked determined. "Plus the police are looking for her as well. We might take a break but the hunters and police wont. And I'm pretty sure the hunters know how to track people."

Stiles sighed and seemed to finally give in.

"Come on, we'll give you a ride home." Scott said, taking Allison's hand.

"You can't really do that, her mom'll see you." I pointed. Scott sighed and rethought. "I'll drive her home." I smiled and took her free hand "If Stiles drops us at our house first." I smiled at him sweetly and he rolled his eyes before turning to walk back towards the car.

The three of us followed with a grin.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. The sun was still coming up and my alarm was ages away from sounding. I ground my teeth in frustration and stood up, getting into the shower. Might as well use the time while I had it.

I dried my hair and pulled a robe one before turning to the mirror. I raised my hand to wipe off the steam, and ended up drawing something else instead. I paused when a shape formed.

It was a bite mark.

I looked at it confused, why was I drawing a bite mark?

I stared at it for ages before hearing Scott get up next door. I shook my head and whipped away the condensation before continuing with my routine.

I walked out of the house, Scott with me as we climbed into my car and drove to the school.

Stiles found us almost immediately.

"Oh god what?" I asked when I saw the look on his face, I closed the door as he took a deep breath.

"My dad was out looking for Lydia last night…"

"And?" I prompted

"And they ended up at a graveyard." he sighed "There was a grave robbery."

"So?"

"So, it wasn't your usual robbery." Stiles admitted. Scott and I shared a look.

"What did they take?" Scott asked slowly

"The liver."

I stared at him.

"A dead person's liver?" I questioned. He nodded and walked around me, walking towards the school "Who would want a liver?" I asked as Scott and I followed

"Or what." Stiles said "Like a turning she-wolf who's running around naked." he sighed

"Lydia?" I asked surprised. Stiles looked at me and readjusted the strap on his bag

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked

"No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing." Stiles corrected "And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body."

"That doesn't make it any better." I confessed as Scott looked at him, his eyebrows raised

"I never ate anyone's liver." he admitted

"Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self-control." Stiles muttered "Actually, wait—hold on." he stopped us on the stairs "You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you." I threw my arms in the air, wasn't that what I'd said yesterday? Do people really not listen to me?

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?" Stiles wondered. I sighed and crossed my arms

"That's not a difficult one." I said looking at Scott

"Allison." he answered obviously

"Okay, nothing else? Seriously?" Stiles asked annoyed

"Nothing else mattered." Scott said. I rolled my eyes as Stiles pursed his lips. "But, no, that's good, though, right? 'Cause the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you." Scott thought

"Yeah, but she was looking for— Jackson." Stiles pointed over our shoulders as the baby Porsche drove into the parking lot. Jackson got out looking more smug then usual, his number plate had his name on it.

"It's a good thing he knows about everything then isn't it." I said

"Why?" Stiles questioned disagreeing

"Easy, you can ask him out front." I turned and walked through the two and to the front door, walking into the school.

I headed towards the chemistry room as the bell rang and Scott sat next to me, while Stiles sat behind him.

"Well?" I wondered

"He said we shouldn't worry about Lydia, but everyone else." Scott muttered. Why did that not surprise me.

I sighed as the room filled and Harris, being the cheery person he is, sprung a pop quiz on us. Surprise, surprise.

"All right, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right." I glanced at Stiles as he spoke. He was leaning over the table to Scott who was sitting in front of him.

"I know." Scott answered

"That's not exactly a good thing." I muttered

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?" Stiles questioned

"Then she's in trouble." I hissed

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski." Harris interrupted "If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." he threatened

"Can you do that?" Stiles questioned, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3:00 for detention." he said. Stiles' mouth dropped open as Scott and I glanced at him. "You too, Mr. McCall? Ms McCall?" he asked

"No, sir." Scott and I chorused shaking our heads.

Not two minutes later, Jackson ran out of the room, holding his nose. Scott and I shared a confused look before I glanced at the door.

What was up with Jackson? Stiles looked at me and I shrugged. I turned to the paper in front of me and started to fill it out before the class ended.

* * *

I walked through the halls to my locker, however I didn't make it that far before a hand grabbed my elbow and I was pulled into a class room.

I turned around to find Derek.

"Derek?" I said confused, looking him over to make sure I wasn't imagining it. What was he doing in the school? "What are you doing here?"

"What do you know about Jackson?" he suddenly asked me. My face fell

"Hi Alice, how have you been since we all almost died?" I said waving "Not bad and you?" I asked. He just looked at me "That's how normal people greet one another." I prompted. Sorta anyway…

He just stared.

"Why?" I asked, responding to his question.

No answer. I crossed my arms annoyed, why did Derek care about Jackson? He never had before, even when Jackson, selfishly, saved his life… for a reason that's still unknown…

No it wasn't unknown. Jackson wanted the bite…

My drawing on the mirror.

"You bit him!" I realised. Derek looked at me confused, almost surprised. "That's why he's all high and proud and mighty—er." Derek sighed

"His body's fighting the bite." he confessed

"Why?" I asked confused

"I don't know."

"Has that happened before?" I wondered

"Only before the person died." Derek answered straight, his answer held to much automatic to it, like he'd gotten used to saying that, holding in more emotion then usual.

"Jackson doesn't look like he's dying…" I said slowly "He looked up-himself more then usual when he got to school this morning, the facade dropped a little last period, but…"

"That's the thing," Derek said as he seemed to relax a little "He doesn't have the symptoms of dying, he's just…"

"Not changing." I said slowly. Derek looked at me and nodded "Has that ever happened before?"

"Once that I've seen." Derek admitted

"When?"

"To you." he pointed. True I didn't change, but I was something else, Lydia we thought might have been too— until recently, now we're not sure — which made two cases, but Jackson? What on earth could he be to have his body rejecting it? Not only that but I had healed like normal, nothing had happened to Lydia, but Jackson's body was literally fighting it? He was having some reaction.

"But he's not dying?" I repeated and he nodded "How do you know?" I wondered. He looked me straight in the face and his mask became oven more obvious then usual.

It's amazing how one little look can explain it all, even for someone as closed up as Derek.

"You've seen it haven't you." I said slowly. "The bite kill someone." He looked down for a fraction of a second.

I nodded.

"Sorry, not really something you want to talk about." I guessed. He looked at me but didn't comment on the statement.

"I don't know anything about Jackson that could explain why such a thing would happen to him." I admitted "And the only person who might, is currently missing." He looked at me, his eyes hardening

"Lydia." I clarified. Recognition. I nodded.

I then thought of something else.

"Why did you agree to bite Jackson?" I wondered. He looked away and made a move to leave, walking around me.

"Doesn't matter." I grabbed his elbow and he stopped

"Ah, yeah, it does matter. And it must be big to cause such a reaction." I said strongly. He looked at me hard

"You don't need to know." He said slowly but seriously "I don't want you involved."

"You got me involved by coming to find me." I snapped annoyed "If you don't want me involved then don't involve people I know and don't ask me questions. In order to keep me out you'd need to be somewhere I couldn't help you." He looked only a fraction annoyed, the other emotions I couldn't place as they flashed through his eyes. His face staying plain.

"I wish you'd try and trust me a little." I said annoyed, my face sour. "Sure you have trouble doing so, but have I done anything that says you can't?" I wondered. He took a deep breath and looked at me.

I just rolled my eyes annoyed and walked towards the door. Obviously I was never going to get anything out of him.

I left the room, leaving the stubborn alpha behind.

"Alice." Scott grabbed my arm

"Oh my god what?" I demanded, annoyed at people suddenly popping up

"Woah, what happened?" he asked. I looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Nothing." I decided, he raised an eyebrow "It's nothing, don't worry. What's up?" I asked

"We're going to the Argent's funeral." he decided. I raised my eyebrows in surprise

"What?"

"I told Allison I'd go, to support her."

"Scott, that's sweet but they'll murder you…" I said obviously

"I wont be next to her, or really near her, but there. Stiles is in detention and I know you care about her as much as I do… so… will you come?" he asked

I sighed.

"Well someone needs to keep you out of trouble." I grumbled. He smiled at me.

"You're the best." he kissed my temple and I shoved him

"I know." I confessed. I took Scott's wrist and dragged him out of the school towards my car.

I drove to the cemetery and parked a little ways off. Scott and I paused when we saw all of the photographers.

"Wow." Scott muttered

"Poor Allison." I frowned. Scott tapped my arm after looking around

"Come on." He dragged me around to the trees and we stalked through them before we crouched behind an angel statue. We were a few meters from the coffin and a few rows of green chairs. Opposite the photographers.

We watched as an old man walked up to Matt from our school and took a hold of his camera, he had crossed the barrier and was taking photos of the Argents. Matt stood up as everyone started muttering.

"This looks expensive." the man fiddled with the camera

"Yeah, 900 bucks." Matt admitted as he looked around

"And how expensive is this?" he pulled a chip out of the camera and broke it between his fingers. Matt bit his lip and sighed in aggravation. Scott glanced at me as the old man handed the camera back to him. We watched him curiously, wearily, as he turned and walked towards the Argents. He was wearing black and was obviously there for the funeral as he had two men following him with black and glasses.

"Christopher." he greeted Allison's father

"Gerard." they shared a hug. My eyes hardened. More Argents.

Allison's mother stood up and gave Gerard a hug

"I'm so sorry." she apologised before Gerard turned to Allison who looked up at him.

I turned around as Stiles crashed onto his hands and knees behind us.

"Yo." he whispered

"Do you remember me?" Gerard asked Allison. She nodded lightly.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked Scott, looking at the old man. He suddenly turned to look in our direction and we quickly moved behind the statue, making it more obvious we were here.

"He's definitely an Argent." Scott muttered

"Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me grandpa." he said to Allison, she looked at him, smiling shortly. "So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being." Gerard smiled "But I'd prefer grandpa."

Allison glanced over to us, towards Scott and he waved. She smiled.

"Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral." Stiles offered. "I mean— what if they're the non-hunting side of the family? There could be non-hunting Argents. It's possible, right?" Stiles asked.

"So far, I don't think so." I muttered

"I know what they are." Scott confessed. "They're reinforcements."

I paused and slowly turned around before seeing the Sheriff.

"Uh oh." I breathed, Scott looked at me before the Sheriff grabbed each of the boys collars, pulling them to their feet.

"Ah."

"The three of you. Unbelievable." the Sheriff said, he wasn't at all happy. I stood up and frowned "Pick up my tie." he ordered, which had fallen off when he'd grabbed the boys.

"Got it." Stiles said as he did so. "Sorry."

"Stiles…" his dad said angrily

"I know, I'm supposed to ask." Stiles muttered. Sheriff sent me a look and I bowed my head before turning to walk towards the cars, the boys were escorted after me.

Scott was pushed into the back of the police cruiser and I sat in the middle before Stiles was forced into the car next to me.

"Oh god, we're never gonna hear the end of this." I mumbled as the Sheriff got into the driver side of the car.

"4–1–5 Adam." an Officer asked over the communications. Stiles leaned forwards as the Sheriff picked up his radio.

"I didn't copy that. Did you say 4–1–5 Adam?" Sheriff asked.

"Disturbance in a car." Stiles muttered to us as he watched his dad.

"They were taking a heart attack victim–D.O.A. But on the way to the hospital, something hit 'em." they informed him.

"What— hit the ambulance?" Sheriff questioned

"Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere." Officer confessed. Stiles leaning forwards in the car towards his dad and Scott and I watched him. He had that look on his face.

"All right, unit 4, what's your 20?" Sheriff questioned

"Route 5 and post. I swear, I've never seen anything like this." Officer admitted. Stiles looked away, figuring out where the road was and looked at Scott and I. We both nodded and Stiles opened his door before we all snuck out of the car.

Scott and I got into my car and Stiles into his jeep before we followed him down the road.

"Do you think it was Lydia?" Scott asked

"I hope not." I muttered. Scott looked at me.

"Are you alright?" I glanced at him confused

"What do you mean?"

"You seem kind of…" he thought of the words and shrugged "Tense?" he went with

I raised an eyebrow at him

"I'm fine. But my best friend is missing and the other is being harassed by reporters while her crazy family multiplies trying to kill my brother." I listed "Plus someone — maybe my friend — is stealing body parts." I thought it over "I think I'm allowed to be acting a little off."

"True." he sighed.

Stiles pulled over and parked on the side of the road and I did the same behind him.

"We need to walk the rest or they'll see us." he muttered. Scott and I nodded before we followed the strong scent of blood through the trees.

Eventually the flashing lights of the ambulance came into view through the darkness as the sun had set.

The back of the ambulance was open as the three of us crawled up the bank and lied down. The ambulance was covered in blood, the patient sitting, his stomach ripped out, in the back.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles muttered

"I don't know." Scott admitted as the police walked around and talked. I was shocked, Lydia did that?

"What kept you from doing that, was it Allison?" Stiles wondered

"I hope so." Scott muttered

"You probably helped." I said to Stiles. He smiled slightly before it disappeared and he looked away.

"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles wondered. Scott raised his head, smelling the air.

"No, I got it." he assured him "Alice?"

"I'm good." I nodded, we shared a look before Scott and I got up to move. Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulder and we turning to him.

"Just—I just need you to find her." Stiles confessed softly "All right? Please, just— just find her." he glanced at the ambulance

"I will." Scott promised.

"It's gonna be alright Stiles." I assured him. Stiles nodded and Scott and I got up before turning and leaving our friend.

We turned and ran though the trees after the scent. We looked around for any sign of a person before Scott stopped and I almost crashed into him.

We paused and looked around before I heard footsteps. My head snapped in the direction and Scott looked too. He looked at me and I nodded before we took off, weaving in and out of the trees. Scott jumped and began to run on his hands and feet.

God he looked ridiculous.

The person ran on two feet and then moved to four as we gained on them. Scott gave me a look and I nodded before he jumped and collided with the person.

They rolled along the ground and I came to a stop before Scott and I faced a werewolf, a dirty, stinky, homeless werewolf. His hair was a mess and his clothes in rags.

He smelled strongly of blood.

"You're not Lydia." Scott said. He'd shifted, his sideburns showing, his teeth long and his eyes glowing as we looked at the werewolf, also transformed. Scott looked at me and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. The werewolf growled and I jumped out of the way, dodging him as he began to hit Scott. He flipped Scott onto his back and then jumped at him, slammed his head to the ground. I jumped over the two and grabbed the stranger, throwing him into a tree. He turned and growled at me and I just stared. Scott got up and snarled next to me before the werewolf ran at us both. I dodged his arm and jumped out of the way before he pulled Scott up and prepared to throw him head first into a tree. Scott however planted his feet and used it as an opportunity to throw the other. The werewolf got up and growled.

"Wait!" Scott called as he then turned and ran. Scott and I shared an annoyed look before I turned and ran after him, Scott following.

We ran along side a river, jumping over the giant rocks.

"Wait!" Scott shouted as we jumped over the rocks, the werewolf wasn't listening to us. "Stop!" The werewolf hit the leaves and I skidded to a stop just as he tripped a wire and his hands were caught in a loop, pulling him off the ground and causing him to hang by his wrists. Scott stopped next to me and looked up at him as the werewolf snarled slightly. I heard footsteps and turned to see Derek jump out of no where and grab Scott. He pushed him harshly to the floor before grabbing his collar and moving him away from the captive. He turned and grabbed my wrist, pulling me with them, I turned to look back at the werewolf. I wanted to help him.

We moved behind a tree.

"What are you doing? I can help him." Scott whispered

"They're already here." Derek informed. He yanked on my arm and I stumbled over some tree roots before I hit Derek's chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I turned to look back at the captive before I heard footsteps. I stopped struggling and grabbed Scott's shoulder as he made a move to walk out from our hiding place. He looked at me shocked and tried to remove my hand but I just pulled him back and clutched to his top.

"I can help him!" Scott said struggling.

"Quiet!" Derek ordered. Scott stopped struggling as several people appeared. The werewolf struggled against the bindings as my clutch on Scott tightened as did Derek's arms around my waist. The hunters hurried to the captive wolf's side as he struggled and snarled.

Chris walked towards the werewolf and circled him while the others hovered. The werewolf snapped at him, turning his body to watch Chris before Gerard walked out behind him.

The werewolf snapped and snarled at them.

Chris deployed a weapon before he touched the end to the werewolf and electrocuted him. The werewolf screamed and Scott shifted slightly under my grip. I glanced at Derek and he his eyes flickered in my direction before we continued to watch.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris demanded

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear." the wolf answered as he unshifted.

"You're not from here, are you?" Chris realised "Are you?!" he shouted when the wolf didn't answer.

"No." the wolf said immediately "No, I came— I came looking for the Alpha." I looked at Derek as his eyes hardened slightly "I heard he was here. That's all." he defended himself "Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear." he defended. Gerard walked closer and my eyes narrowed as he smiled.

"Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight." Gerard informed the hovering hunters "You wanna tell them what we've caught?" he asked

"An Omega." Chris answered  
"The lone wolf!" Gerard shouted "Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice." Mr Argent glanced at his father. "Certainly not a wise choice." Gerard smiled and walked away from the wolf. He reached for a piece of cloth on a stone that he'd placed there and pulled out a sword. He walked towards the omega and I watched stunned. Scott's mouth opened surprised and he looked at me, I only looked at him for a second.

"Because, as I am about to demonstrate— an Omega rarely survives— On his own." Gerard swung the sword and sliced the omega clear in half. Blood dripped from the body and my eyes widened. It was gruesome and inhumane, but I couldn't look away. Scott staggered next to me in surprise. Derek removed one of his arms from me and grabbed Scott's hood, pushing him slightly forwards so that Scott could see.

"Look. Look. Look at them!" Derek demanded as my twin tried to look away. "You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together." Derek said as Scott tried not to look.

"What are they doing?" Scott questioned as they stood around the dead wolf.

"Declaring war." Derek said strongly, his teeth clenched. I looked at him shocked

"Why?" I whispered. Derek didn't answer.

Chris walked towards his father, a look of disgust on his face.

"We have a code." he informed.

"Not when they murder my daughter." Gerard said.

Oh god. Kate! We'd bright a blood feud. Peter had brought a blood feud. He was dead and still causing trouble!

Gerard stabbed the sword into the ground

"No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening?" he questioned "Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless— begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them." Gerard turned away from his son. "We kill them all."

Scott and I looked at one another shocked and Derek released his grip around me.

"You can't trust them." Derek said as the hunters picked up their things ready to leave.

"Right now, we don't have a choice." I muttered and the two looked at me "Chris and his hunters know about us. We're only alive as long as he doesn't tell Gerard." I looked at Derek "We sort of have to trust he'll keep quiet."

"Why would he do that?" Derek demanded, I looked at Scott

"For Allison." Scott realised and looked at Derek

"Parents want to protect their children and what would kill a kid more then watching her friends being murdered by her family?" I asked. We watched the retreated backs of the hunters.

"I don't know about you, but I think I'd be pretty traumatised by that." I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I opened my eyes and stared at the roof. My room was dark as it was still night. I looked around and blinked.

I'd had another vision, but this time it was completely laced in with my dream. I'd never had a vision when it played straight through, I usually just got snapshots, chopped up images. This time… this time it was like I was there, watching from the shadows, or watching a video recording.

I got up and walked over to my desk, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil before I drew what I saw.

It was raining, there was a bike on the ground and a creature, crouched down on all fours. I couldn't make out anything as the image was too dark, but it's eyes were piercing yellow and shone through the darkness.

At first I thought it was a werewolf, but after a closer look, it didn't look anything like one.

There wasn't any hair covering it, it didn't look like it was wearing any clothes and the eyes… they were wrong. These were more cat like, slitted.

I sat staring at the photo. What ever this thing was, it wasn't nice.

I saw it kill someone.

I tapped my nails on the desk.

What the hell was this thing?

…Derek might know.

I stood up and removed my phone from my bedside table before I called his number.

_"What's wrong?"_ he answered

"Can't I call you without something being wrong?" I mumbled annoyed

_"No." _

I rolled my eyes.

"Where are you?" I jumped to the chase.

I drove down the road in the rain, passing the speed limit. Derek had given me an address, but I had a feeling it wasn't where he'd set up shop. His new place was probably underground somewhere and completely unhygienic, the opposite to what I told him to get.

I pulled up and walked into the old warehouse. I heard Derek's footsteps and moved quietly towards them.

"What did you see?" he asked. He was standing with his arms crossed in the shadow. Such a typical Derek thing.

I looked him over as I stopped to face him.

"Something wrong with me seeing your hideout?" I wondered, he blinked, covering up the red glow from his eyes, like a cat's in the dark.

He walked forwards towards me and I could see the determination in his eyes.

He was trying to intimate me.

I lifted my chin as he stood inches from me.

"I'm not Stiles, Derek. Try something else." I advised as I looked up at him.

He leaned towards me and I kept my eyes on his before he reached around me, his hand traced along my hip, over the top of my jeans and around to my ass. The look on his face made the seduction less appealing as I felt him reach into my back pocket.

He was too observant.

Derek pulled the drawing out and unfolded it, not bothering to step away from me.

I watched his expression as he flattened out the paper.

His eyes hardened. He looked at me quickly and I saw some sort of recognition over his expression.

"What?" I asked slowly, he looked at me and sighed.

"Someone was just killed." he admitted

"I know. I watched it happen."

"You drew this…?" he said confusing indicating to the paper.

"Afterwards." I nodded "This time I watched it while I was asleep." I began "It was like I was standing in the shadows watching, like a movie. I didn't see the faces nor did I get a proper look at that thing." I pointed to the paper. "So I don't know who died."

His eyes dropped from mine to the paper again as he examined the creature.

"Something tells me you do though…" I said slowly, he looked at me before he finally stepped away, my arms felt cold as they'd just been touching his warm chest.

He turned away and refused to look at me. I placed my hand on his shoulder as he went to walk away.

"Hey," I said and walked around to face him "You can't do that." I disagreed expectantly "You can't just use me for some sort of information and then not share what you know." He dropped his eyes and I put my hands on his chin to force him to look at me.

"Derek, trust me." I said a little forcefully "What happened?"

He watched me, as if searching for something before I saw him give in.

"It was Isaac's dad." he said simply

"Isaac?" I asked "Lahey?" I raised my eyebrows surprised as I moved my hand from his face. He nodded.

"How do you know?" I asked slowly

"Isaac came and told me." Derek said truthfully

"How do you know him?" I asked confused. He just stared and my eyes widened

"You didn't…" No answer "You bit him?!"

"He asked." he cut me off as I tried to figure out what to say.

"You're going to get him killed!" I snapped "Do you not care about that fact? That you kind of just put a teenager in the line of fire? You saw what Gerard did. He doesn't care if he's innocent."

"Which is why I need him." Derek said strongly "We're stronger in packs."

"So you're increasing your own power by putting teenagers at risk?" I asked shocked. He couldn't be that heartless… right?

"I told him everything, about the hunters and what happened with Peter and he still asked." Derek confessed. I groaned and turned away running a hand through my hair.

"As if we need more problems." I whispered

"We? This has nothing to do with you." he said strongly, I turned to look at him stunned, only to find him standing right behind me.

"You really think I wont get involved in this?" I wondered. His expression stayed plain. I took the paper from his hand and held it up next to me. "Derek, I'm going to get involved. I see people dying or in trouble." the amount of good things I've seen is in negative numbers.

He looked from the paper to me.

I sighed.

"Did Isaac see anything?" I wondered getting back to the topic.

"No." Derek confessed

"Do you know what this thing is?" I shook the paper

"No."

I sighed. Well he's useless.

I looked at the image.

I turned to walk back to my car without even bothering to look at Derek.

"Alice," He grabbed my free hand and spun me around. "If you see anything else…"

"Tell you?" I asked. He looked at me seriously "Only on one condition." I decided turning around "You trust me." I said slowly. His face hardened slightly "Tell me things, don't try and work everything out on your own. You're a loner type Derek, Alpha or not you've never seemed to be the type to want to babysit werewolves." I said simply "Obviously something else is going on and I want you to trust me." I explained "You can trust me." I assured him.

He exhaled slowly as his eyes darted around my face.

"_I_ trust _you_." I said slowly "Enough to tell you anything, and probably even enough to believe you'd protect me if necessary." I confessed, his face stayed the same. "Why can't you do the same?"

Still no change, nothing to reassure me. I clenched one of my fists lightly, annoyed.

"Really?" I asked "Nothing?" I was slightly disappointed, and maybe even a little hurt by this.

"I don't trust anyone." he finally said.

"And that's your problem." I whispered. He took a deep breath "Come on Derek, doesn't that hurt? Keeping so much built up inside because you're to afraid to have someone stab you?" I wondered as he watched me, a few emotions flickering over his eyes.

"You kept what Kate did to yourself all those years, hardly anyone knows anything about you and you keep trying to do things on your own." I listed "Derek, don't tell me you haven't thought of telling someone something. Anything."

Still nothing.

"Like, what you've been doing for the last six years… or why you only sometimes decide to tell me things, or why your eyes are blue and Scott's are yellow or…" I listed, trying to think of random things.

Derek's hands were suddenly on my cheeks and he cut me off by kissing me.

…

What…?

Sure I knew Derek held some sort of emotion but… what?

After a second, I couldn't help it. My lips moulded to his and one of my hands moved to the back of his neck while the other to the hem of his jeans. I tucked my thumb into it as he deepened the kiss and one of his hands moved to my back, pulling me close to him.

The hand left on my cheek moved across my neck and traveled from my shoulder to my hip before he grabbed my ass.

I moved my hand from his jeans and ran it under his shirt, feeling the abs and muscles. I couldn't help it.

Unfortunately however we still needed to breath and the make out session ended with my nose brushing his as I looked up at him. He kept me pressed against him, me just standing on my tippy toes while I moved my arm around his neck to help me stay up.

"What was that for?" I asked in a whisper

"To shut you up." he muttered back, he was staring at my lips… I think.

I scoffed.

"Yeah right if that was the case you'd just slap a hand over my mouth." I disagreed. I pulled his head down and pressed my lips to his softly. He didn't counter react but welcomed it.

"And you wouldn't have let me do it again." I added when I pulled away, smirking.

"Oh really?" my back was against one of the pillars in the building, I heard it crack slightly from the force before Derek kissed me again.

I moved my hands to his pecks and placed a foot on the pillar before pushing.

Derek landed with his back on the floor and me sitting on his waist. I grabbed his arms and held them above his head.

"Is this your way of telling me something?" I asked, my face centimetres above his as I referred to my rant.

"I don't trust anyone because they all end up dead." He said softly

I nodded

"I've noticed." he looked at my eyes as I released his arms and sat up, he pushed himself up too, following me. "Unfortunately for you, that goes against the fact that you just kissed me." I said simply "Twice."

He just watched me.

"Also unfortunately for you, it also proves that I'm right. You can't do this alone. As much as you try to, you can't help but let someone in." I shrugged. He placed a hand on my thigh and moved it to my hip.

He watched me, looking like he was debating over what I said.

"By the way, does this mean you decided to trust me?" I quirked an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

He placed a hand on my neck and kissed me softly again.

"I'll take that as a yes." I grinned.

* * *

"I'm serious. It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same." Scott confessed

"In what context?" I wondered

"Yeah does that include the urge to maim and kill people, like me?" Stiles questioned

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you." Scott promised

"You know, you say that now but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere, okay? And it's very stressful on me and so yes, I'm still locking you up." Stiles said as we walked into the locker room and stood by Stiles' locker.

"Any indication as to how you're gonna do that?" I wondered

"I have a plan." Stiles nodded, I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. But I do think I'm in more control now. Especially since things are good with Allison." Scott confessed

"Okay, I am aware of how good things are with Allison." Stiles said quickly

"They're really good." Scott sighed leaning against the lockers.

"Oh my god." I muttered. I didn't need to hear this.

"I—thank you, I know." Stiles nodded, obviously agreeing with me.

"I mean, like, really good." Scott whispered

"Scott! Shut up!" I said at the same time Stiles said;

"All right, I get it!" Stiles snapped. We looked at each other "Just shut the hell up about it before I have the urge to maim and kill myself." Stiles half begged

"Or before I kill you." I grumbled and Scott shot me a look.

"All right, did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott wondered

"Or at least something thicker." I added

"Yeah, much better." Stiles dropped his bag and opened his locker. Suddenly a thick long chain fell off the top shelf of his locker. It was the one Stiles had tried to use on the last full moon and ended with the handcuffs.

Scott and I stood there, my eyebrows raised, Scott's mouth open as Stiles tried to stop them falling before giving up. Everyone stopped and stared in our direction as the chains clattered.

Coach walked over to us and stared at the chains chewing some gum before the chains stopped along with the noise.

"Part of me wants to ask." he began "The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So—I'm gonna walk away." he decided

"That's good. That's a wise choice, coach." Stiles nodded

"Especially when it comes to Stiles." I agreed

"Ms McCall," Coach turned to me

"Yes?"

"Why are you in here?" he asked

"Is that a crime?" I wondered, pretending to be confused

"Well this is the boys locker room." he said looking around

"And it's not the first time I've been down here." I smirked. Coach opened his mouth, closed it again before shaking his head and turning away.

I smirked and the two boys looked at me, I winked and Stiles smirked as Scott rolled his eyes.

The three of us bent down to pick up the chains.

I stopped as I grabbed a part of the chain, I saw Scott stop next to me also, his eyes glowing. I looked up and looked around. It was like I could smell something, but it wasn't exactly a smell. It was a sensation… but… different.

I couldn't place my finger on how to explain it. But Scott wasn't the only werewolf in the room.

Stiles looked up at us as he noticed our hesitation.

"You two okay?" he asked, we didn't answer "Scott." Stiles questioned.

I turned around as I looked at everyone's faces.

"There's another. In here, right now." Scott admitted

"Another what?" Stiles questioned

"Another werewolf." Scott and I chorused. Stiles looked around and then back at Scott and I.

Another werewolf…

Scott and Stiles grabbed all their things and began to hurry up.

"I'm gonna go." I muttered, the two looked at me "I'll see you on the pitch." I got up and left the room, looking around as I did.

I turned the corner of the hallway and ran straight into Isaac.

That's right. Derek bit him… amazing how I could forget that important detail… then again I was kinda preoccupied with other things…

"Isaac." I muttered

"Did you tell them?" he asked

"No." I said obviously "Why is that a problem?"

No answer.

I hope he didn't go all Derek on us.

"They're gonna find out… you do know that right?" I said.

Again no answer.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry by the way." I began, he looked at me confused. I looked around the corridor

"Bout your dad."

"How did you know about that?" he questioned

"Didn't Derek tell you about me?" I wondered confused

No answer.

"I kinda have this thing, it's a bit confusing to explain, but the short version is that I can predict the future…" I said slowly.

No surprise, he scoffed not believing me.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, I saw your dad get out of his car in an alleyway looking at you bike lying in the rain before he got slashed to death by some sort of yellow eyed monster." I described.

Slowly his face showed recognition.

"Not so unbelievable is it." I said.

We were interrupted as the lacrosse team began to make their way through the corridor and out to the field. On their way Isaac turned and disappeared into the crowd and followed.

I sighed before Scott and Stiles appeared.

"What happened to meeting us on the pitch?" Stiles asked

"I got held up." I shrugged simply. I turned and the two followed me out of the building.

"So how do you know?" Stiles asked "That there's another werewolf?" he emphasised.

"It's hard to explain, but it's like I could sense it." I said simply and Scott nodded

"It was kind of like a scent but I couldn't tell who it was." Scott admitted as we sat on the bleachers, the two looking around at the lacrosse players.

I spotted Isaac.

"What if you can get him one on one?" Stiles wondered as he adjusted his elbow pads. "Would that help?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded

"Um…" I began

"Okay, I think I got an idea." Stiles nodded before he got up and ran past me.

I huffed. Well if they're not going to sit around long enough for me to explain then they can figure it out for themselves.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be interesting." I nodded

"How?" Scott asked

"Cause it's Stiles' plan." I shrugged simply. Scott sighed and half nodded before he turned to putting his gear on.

Not two minutes later Stiles ran back over with a heap of gear in his hands.

"Told coach you're switching with Danny for the day." he informed

"But I hate playing goal." Scott admitted looking at the equipment

"Remember when I said I had an idea…?" Stiles asked, Scott nodded "This is the idea." Scott smiled and nodded

"Oh." he said before stopping

"There we go." Stiles smiled

"What's the idea?" he asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes while Stiles looked at him and shook his head

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes." he confessed.

"Um, actually," I looked at all the stuff and then at the players running around "No never mind I get it and I'm right." I nodded as the two grabbed their things and Coach blew his whistle

"Lets go!" he shouted "Line it up!"

Yeah this was gonna be interesting to watch.

The players all got up and lined up facing the goal, Scott walked over to the net and another player stood between him and the line of players.

"Make Daddy proud." Coach said. He blew the whistle and threw the ball to the first player, number 18. He caught it and ran to the goal. Scott ran out of the goal and crashed into the other player.

We watched a little surprised as they hit the ground with a thump.

"Let me help you up." Scott said as he did so. I saw him smelling the guy as he did.

"Oh god." I put my head into my hands.

"McCall!" Coach said as he stood a few meters from them

"Yeah." Scott asked

"Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal." Coach pointed, a whistle in his hand.

"Yes, coach." Scott said and he returned to the goal.

"Let's try it again." Coach mumbled

Number eight was next. Matt. Coach blew the whistle and handed him the goal before Scott ran out of the goal and hit Matt's legs out from underneath him. He landed on his back. Scott leaned over and stared sniffing him too.

"What the hell, man?" Matt asked

"My bad, dude." Scott stood up and returned to the goal

"McCall! The position's goal keeper. Not goal abandoner." Coach remanded him.

"Sorry, coach." Scott said.

Twenty-eight was next.

"Let's go!" Coach blew his whistle handed the ball over and number thirty-two, who was standing between Scott and the line of players, stood aside as Scott ran past. Twenty-eight was knocked off his feet also, twisted in the air and landed on his stomach.

Scott went to smell him too and I covered my eyes. Coach walked over to Stiles and grabbed the bars on his helmet.

"Stilinski, what the hell is wrong with your friend?" Coach demanded

"Uh, he's failing two classes. He's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough, his jaw line's kind of uneven." Stiles rambled. Coach looked towards Scott as he returned to the goal

"That's interesting." Coach muttered and walked away from Stiles who sighed.

Coach blew the whistle and handed the ball again.

"Let's fire it up."

Scott left the goal, Danny was next and he ran at him and Scott grabbed him in a hug before throwing him to the ground. He smelled him too.

"It's Armani." Danny answered

"Huh?" Scott asked

"My aftershave. Armani." he confessed

"Oh." Scott muttered "It's nice." he smiled

I groaned. This was embarrassing.

"McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?" Coach threatened

"Yes, coach." Scott smiled as he returned to his position.

"Yeah." Coach nodded

"Uh, coach, my shoulder's hurting. I'm gonna—I'm gonna sit this one out." Jackson, who was next, decided.

I looked and saw Isaac was next. Stiles, who was standing behind to him, looked at him and then to Scott. Isaac was breathing hard and I could see he had his teeth bared.

Scott's gaze moved from Jackson to Isaac. He seemed to realise what was happening immediately as they had a stare off.

Coach blew the whistle, handed Isaac the ball and the two ran at each other like bulls.

They grabbed each other, dropped their sticks, spun in the air and both landed on their hands and knees facing in the opposite direction.

They both looked up and I could see their eyes, they were yellow.

They seemed to snap out of it as Coach blew the whistle. I heard what sounded like a radio and turned as several police officers, including Stiles' dad, walked towards the pitch.

"Don't tell them." Isaac begged "Please don't tell them." he muttered

He was called up to the police officers and everyone stopped as they watched. I ran over to Scott and Stiles.

We watched as the Sheriff, two deputies and Coach talked to him.

"His father's dead. They think he was murdered." Scott muttered after a few minutes.

I watched the police and Isaac as Scott and I listened.

"Come on." Sheriff said and they walked away

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles wondered

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott asked

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." Stiles realised

"Like, overnight?" Scott questioned

"During the full moon." Stiles nodded with a sigh.

"Awesome." I muttered

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?" Scott wondered

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good." Stiles confessed as he looked back at Isaac

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scott said

"Yeah." Stiles nodded

"He does." Scott admitted. Isaac shot us a glance as he was lead away.

"He didn't kill his dad." I whispered and the two looked at me.

"How do you know?" Stiles asked.

I pulled last nights drawing from my pocket and unfolded it, handing it to Stiles as I watched Isaac walk away.

The two boys looked at it.

"Does that look like a werewolf to you?" I wondered

"When were you going to tell us about this?" Scott asked

"Nows the only chance I've had to bring it up." I admitted

"What is that?" Stiles asked pointing

"I don't know." I shrugged "And neither does Derek."

"Wait, how do you know Derek doesn't know?" Scott wondered

"Cause I asked him." I said simply

"You went to Derek before telling us?" Stiles asked appalled

"You don't know anything, he might have." I said

"How do you know?" Stiles demanded. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't but you never know." He added and I rolled my eyes before turning and leaving the two, before they could interrogate me some more.

I knew the two were annoyed at me as we walked into Chemistry but I just ignored it.

The three of us sat down in a row, me in the middle as Harris wrote on the board.

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked as I opened a book and we started to copy down notes.

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. And maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving." Stiles whispered.

Or they're more likely to say yes.

"Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Scott asked

"I doubt it…" I muttered

"Well, not unless they have solid evidence." Stiles tapped his pencil "Or a witness. Wait." he spun around to look at they guy behind him. "Danny. Where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office talking to your dad." Dany confessed, I turned to look at him.

"What? Why?" Stiles freaked

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac." Danny confessed. Stiles turned, his mouth open, to look at Scott.

"Witness." Scott realised

"We gotta get to the principal's office." Stiles decided

"How?" Scott wondered. I looked at Harris

"Stiles could open his mouth." I shrugged, Stiles looked at me slightly annoyed before getting another idea. He looked down before grabbing a piece of paper and scrunching it up.

"Everyone please turn to page 73." Harris began as he wrote on the board. Stiles chucked the ball of paper and it hit Harris in the back of the head. He turned round annoyed as the three of us stared at him with our mouths open, a few people laughing. "Who in the hell did that?" he demanded. Stiles point to me, Scott pointed to me and I pointed to both of them.

Being Harris however, he kicked all three of us out to the principles office.

We sat in the chairs outside, Scott and I listening in while Stiles watched us eagerly.

"Listen to me, you're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" Sheriff asked

"Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him." Jackson said obviously

"Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher, parents, anyone?" Sheriff questioned

"Nope. It's not my problem." Jackson said carelessly.

I took a deep breath a little annoyed.

"No, no, of course not. You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it." Sheriff said.

"Yeah." Jackson sighed "Wait, what?" he asked.

"I think we're done here." Sheriff decided. Scott and I shared a look before the Sheriff walked out of the office. Stiles suddenly rummaged around for a book which he held in front of his face, hiding himself from his father. There sheriff sighed "Hi, Scott, Alice." he greeted.

"Hey." I waved

"H–yeah." Scott waved. Sheriff nodded and then looked at his son and sighed again. He walked away and we all watched him before the principle walked out.

"Boys. Lady. Come on in." We all turned around and Scott and I gapped when we saw Gerard standing there smiling. He turned and walked in and Stiles looked at us both.

"Oh crap." I muttered

The three of us got up and hesitantly walked into the office.

"Scott McCall." Gerard looked at some folders and Scott looked down when he said his name "Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete." Gerard noticed. Scott nodded. Gerard changed folders. "Mr. Stilinski. Oh, perfect grades but little to no extracurriculars. Maybe you should try lacrosse." I smirked

"Oh, actually I'm already—" Stiles began

"Ms McCall— Twins?" he asked. Scott and I nodded "Also Perfect grades, good leadership qualities and, involved in quite a few groups." I was before this nonsense got in the way.

I just nodded as the boys looked at me.

"Hold on. McCall." Gerard seemed to realise "You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter."

"We were dating but not anymore." Scott rushed out "Not dating, not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other— At all." Scott muttered

"Relax, Scott, you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." Gerard smiled

"I wonder why." I muttered and Stiles smirked

"Just a hard breakup." Scott muttered. I glanced at him

"Oh, that's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me." Gerard thought. "Now listen, guys. Yes, I am the principal, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy." Gerard said strongly

"Heh, is that so?" Stiles asked as he looked across me to Scott.

"However, this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers. So unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." Gerard confessed.

Both Scott and I turned to look at Stiles. Gerard did as well. Stiles wasn't paying much attention before he looked up and noticed were were pointing to him. He looked at us all and sighed.

Scott and I were released from the office while Stiles was forced to stay behind.

"What now?" Scott asked

"We could find Isaac." I said simply

"How?"

"Start by the front door." I said simply. We ran down the stairs to the front doors were we walked out in time to see Isaac look at us from the back of a police car, Scott ran down the stairs towards it as it drove away.

He looked at me and sighed before the familiar black camaro drive up and park in front of the stairs. The window was down and Derek looked out at us both.

"Get in." he ordered

"Are you serious?" Scott asked "You did that. That's your fault." he accused.

"I know that." Derek said licking his lips "Now get in the car and help me."

I made to walk down and do so when Scott grabbed my arm and I stumbled back a little looking a him confused.

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up." Scott confessed as he walked down the stairs towards him, naturally dragging me with him.

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek disagreed

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops—" Derek began

"You were ears dropping?" I asked with a grin, he sighed and looked at me before continuing

"What's in the house is worse." Derek said, Scott didn't move "A lot worse." Derek continued. He opened the door and Scott stood there for a second. I shook Scott's arm off me and gladly got into the car. Derek and I turned to Scott who sighed and got into the back seat.

"Okay, so I'm guessing there's going to be something about the beatings in the house?" I asked Derek

"Worse."

"Yeah you said that, can you specify." I said, he looked at me and didn't answer.

"Really?" I asked "We're back to silence? Again?" Nothing. I crossed my arms annoyed and looked out the window. "What happened to the trust?" I mumbled, Scott was looking between the two of us.

"Did I miss something?" He asked

"Nothing important obviously." I muttered. I saw Derek glance at me as he drove.

I had a feeling this might become a habit.

We reached Isaac's house and Derek picked… broke the lock.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott questioned. He turned on a flash light and the three of us moved into the house. Derek closed the door behind us.

"What." I corrected "What killed him, not who."

"Then what was it?" Scott corrected

"I don't know yet." Derek admitted

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott wondered

"Because—"

"Of me." I cut him off a little annoyed. They both looked at me. "You both saw my drawing. That wasn't human nor was it a werewolf."

"I trust my senses." Derek said looking at me. I rolled my eyes "And it's a combination of them." he turned back and continued walking. "Not just your sense of smell." Derek stopped. He looked at Scott who looked awkward.

"You… saw the lacrosse thing today." Scott realised

"Yeah." Derek nodded

"Did it look that bad?" Scott wondered. Derek around Scott's shoulders and continued to lead him.

"Yeah." he confessed, Scott sighed and I followed them threw the house. We walked towards the basement and Derek opened the door while Scott shined the torch in.

"You wanna learn? Start now." Derek decided as he watched Scott. Scott walked through the door and down the stairs

"What's down there?" Scott wondered

"Motive." Derek confessed. I looked down the stairs and through the darkness as my brother walked into it.

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asked

"Follow your senses." Derek instructed. I glanced at him and he gave me a look. My eyes narrowed before I proceeded to follow Scott.

I walked down the stairs and looked around, it was a mess as basements usually were.

"What happened down here?" Scott asked with a sigh as we looked around

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression." Derek said.

Scott looked around and then crouched down to the floor, he ran his hands along the concrete where there were scratches that looked like nails had been at it.

My eyes flashed an I saw a refrigerator. I looked around the room until my eyes settled on one.

I tapped Scott's shoulder and pointed to it. He stood up and we walked over to it.

Scott touched the padlock. A light flashed on and Derek stood next to me. Scott jumped while I ran my fingers over the fridge.

"Open it." Derek ordered. Scott removed the padlock and then opened the lid. There were scratch marks all over the inside of the freezer. The nails had dug into the insulating, there were a few holes in the roof and I just stared at it shocked. How could anyone do this to their own son?

"Oh god." I muttered. I couldn't imagine how it'd be to be locked in space like this… maybe even over the littlest things.

"This is why he said yes to you." Scott realised

"Everyone wants power." Derek nodded. Scott looked at me and then at the freezer.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott disagreed

"I can if they're willing." Derek argued

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott wondered

"What I surprise." I said with an I told you so look "Now, who else said that?" Scott looked between us as Derek looked at me. I just shrugged at him.

He sighed.

"Yes, and he still asked." Derek admitted

"Then he's an idiot." Scott thought

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Derek snapped. Scott looked at him surprised. He looked at me and I held my hands up. I didn't tell him.

"Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out?" Scott looked away from him "You saw what happens to an omega." he placed his hand on Scott's shoulder "With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control." Derek lifted Scott's hand as his claws began to extend "Even on a full moon." Scott removed his wrist from his grip

"If I'm with you, I lose her." Scott confessed

"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that." Derek said as he closed the lid of the freezer.

"He's not the only one who's gonna loose something if they're not careful." I added and Derek looked at me. He then turned and walked back to the stairs.

Scott looked at me and I saw the look on his face. I sighed.

"Wait." he said Derek stopped and looked at him. "I'm not part of your pack." he said simply "But I want him out. He's my responsibility too." Scott admitted

"Why? Because he's one of us?" Derek wondered

"Because he's innocent." Scott said simply.

"Awesome." I said "How we gonna get him out?" I wondered

"Call Stiles, he'll know how to get in and where the keys are." Scott said

"And then what? We just walk him out?" I asked "You want us to knock out all the police guards in order to do that?" I wondered

"We'll figure it out." Scott assured me.

I sighed and turned to walk past Derek and up the stairs. The alpha followed as I pulled my phone out and called Stiles.

_"Hey, I just talked to Allison."_ he said when he picked up.

I stopped with my hand on the door handle

"What happened?" I asked worried

_"They sent a guy out dressed as a deputy."_

"Awesome." I said sarcastically

_"And that's not all."_ Of course not _"He had a box that had wolfsbane carved into the wood."_

"They're gonna try and kill him?" I asked. Derek looked up at me "With what proof?"

_"I don't know, but he's on his way to the station now."_ Stiles confessed. I sighed and looked up at Derek.

_"Where's Scott?"_ the phone was moved from my hand as Scott appeared. He started telling Stiles his plan, which consisted of Allison locking him in the Lahey's freezer with Stiles' thick chain wrapped around it.

I opened the door and got into the car as Scott hung up and handed me my phone back. "You gonna be alright?" he asked

"We're not the ones threatening to go rabid." I admitted. He sighed and stood up away from the car. Derek pressed his foot to the gas and sped away from the house.

We pulled up at the station to find Stiles' jeep parked there, we got up and I knocked on Stiles' window before the two of us climbed into the car. We looked at the deputy at the front desk through the window.

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles informed Derek and I

"I'll distract her." Derek decided, he moved to open the door before Stiles suddenly leaned over and grabbed Derek's shoulder

"Whoa, whoa, whoa–you? You're not going in there." Stiles disagreed. Derek looked between Stiles and his hand "I'm taking my hand off." Stiles said as he did so

"I was exonerated." Derek said

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles disagreed

"An innocent person." Derek added I looked between the two.

"An–you? Yeah, right!" Stiles scoffed. Derek shrugged "Okay, fine. What's your plan?" he asked

"To distract her." Derek said simply

"Uh–huh. How? By punching her in the face? Unh." Stiles made a face.

"Heh, by talking to her." Derek assured

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Stiles wondered. Derek just stared at him "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?" Stiles wondered. Derek thought.

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Derek admitted.

I leaned forwards between the two and looked at them both.

"You're waisting time." I said simply "Stiles, he may be Derek, but even he knows how to be nice."

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked disagreeing. I thought and shrugged before looking at Derek. He met my eyes.

"Well go on." I said nodding my head to the station. He watched me for a few more seconds before getting out of the car.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked, I raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused. Stiles watched me for a second before shaking his head. "Never mind." he decided. I nodded before climbing out the car.

We followed Derek into the station and poked our heads around the corner of the door.

"Hi." Derek actually smiled

"Hi." the Deputy replied. Stiles rolled his eyes, I raised an eyebrow and looked him over.

"Um, I had a question." Derek continued "Um, sorry I'm a little—a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone—" Derek flattered. I tugged on the corner of Stiles' flannie and nodded my head.

We slowly walked around the desk.

"Like me?" Deputy wondered smiled

"Oh, I was gonna say "so incredibly beautiful" but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." Derek smiled. He glanced at us as we disappeared through the door. I blew him a kiss and a seductive smile before walking after Stiles. We entered the sheriff's office and Stiles walked over to the lock box mounted on the wall. He hit the buttons and then went to open the box but the top came right off.

It was empty.

I heard the sound of keys ad turned around.

"Stiles." I guess he heard it too.

"Oh, no." Stiles muttered, we left the room and headed towards the sound. Someone was walking, but they were dragging their leg as they did it. The smell of blood reached my nose and I noticed it on the floor.

I paused as Stiles rounded a corner. The smell of wolfsbane reached my nose as well as the very faint sound of a growl.

"Oh. Uh," Stiles began. I looked up "Just looking, um—Oh, sh—" I turned to corner in time to see a deputy, with a wound in his leg, grabbed Stiles. He covered his mouth and dragged him down the hall.

I glared and walked towards the guy as Stiles struggled. I grabbed Stiles' arm, yanked him away as he stumbled behind me before I spun and punched the guy in the face, he stumbled backwards, knocking the fire alarm that began to sound.

He threw a few hits at me and I dodged them all before I leaned down and punched his wounded leg.

He gasped and stumbled before I turned and kicked him in the chest. He flew, hitting a door frame, into another room and Stiles and I followed to find the guy standing up, his lip split and a hand on his chest as he gasped.

It was the cell block. Stiles and I turned to see that every cell was empty. Isaac wasn't here.

Suddenly Isaac jumped out from the side and hit the fake Deputy. He threw him onto the desk and then into the wall. Stiles dove behind the desk as the deputy tried to stab Isaac with the syringe filled with a purple liquid.

Isaac grabbed his arm and growled at the man. He bent his arm and the syringe fell out of his hand before he hit the guys head against he wall. The fake deputy fell unconscious.

Isaac turned to me and he roared at me too. He ran at me and I ducked, grabbed Isaac's arm and bent it behind him before I kicked him into the wall. He turned to swipe at me with his claws and I dodged before I turned and punched the werewolf straight in the nose.

Isaac stumbled backwards to the floor before he looked up at me, angrily.

Derek appeared and stood on the glass syringe. Isaac turned to him before he saw Stiles.

Stiles leaned against the wall as Isaac moved towards him. I stood between the two before Derek suddenly got in the way, his eyes were red, his incisors long and he growled at Isaac.

The beta gasped and suddenly shrunk away from Derek. He collapsed to the floor and curled into a ball against the wall. Hiding.

Stiles looked at Derek as I walked around the table and offered him an arm. He took it and I helped him to his feet.

Isaac looked up at us all, still shaking, his face had returned to normal and his eyes were no longer glowing.

"How did you do that?" Stiles questioned Derek, he turned to look at Stiles

"I'm the Alpha." he said simply. Stiles raised his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at him before my breath hitched and I felt my legs collapse from under me.

I saw Allison holding a knife, Scott fly through a door and the same creature from my drawing crawl along the roof. It made a weird hissing growling noise at them before it left the room and headed out the door. Scott and Allison watched with their mouths open.

I blinked and looked around to find myself back in the cell block in the Sheriff's station. Derek was holding me, actually looking worried while Stiles was standing behind him.

"What happened?" I asked

"You collapsed." Stiles said

"Anything else?" I asked annoyed

"What did you see?" Derek half ordered. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Still using me for information then." I said, his eyebrows furrowed and I took a deep breath looking at the roof.

"Scott and Allison saw the thing from my drawing." I muttered "It was at Lahey's house."

"Are they alright?" Stiles asked worried. I nodded

"It didn't touch them." I said a little confused

"What? Are you sure?" Stiles said a little confused, he glanced at Derek and I nodded.

"It walked right by them." Sort of. It did acknowledge their presence.

"Okay…" Stiles muttered "Why did you faint?" he asked.

I looked at him and shook my head. I'd never collapsed before when I saw something… but then again, this was only the second time I'd seen a full image, like a video. And the first time, I'd been asleep. The drawings started in my sleep and the chopped images just caused me to loose sight of what was in front of me, now I was passing out… was this some sort of side effect?

Derek helped me to my feet but kept an arm around my waist until I nodded and he let me go.

I looked around the room.

"We should probably leave before your dad shows up." I said to Stiles. The place may have been a mess and the alarm was still going. I turned to Isaac and Derek and I helped him to his feet.

"I'll catch you later." Stiles decided

"You're gonna get in deep shit." I warned

"Nothing knew there." he shrugged.

True.

I sighed and Derek and I left the room, carrying Isaac down the halls and to Derek's car out the front.

We drove in silence while Isaac sort of passed out in the back.

"Are you alright?" Derek broke the silence

"I'm fine. Just some side effect." I decided

"Has it happened before?"

I sighed.

"No." I admitted

Silence.

"But then again my… visions—" I didn't like that word "— have only just changed."

"Changed?"

"Remember I told you, they'd started playing like a movie." I turned to look at him "The first time I was asleep, this time I pass out."

He looked back over to me again but I avoided his gaze.

He pulled over and got out of the car. I looked around before helping him get Isaac out. Derek led the way and we walked down a heap of stairs before entering an underground, abandoned subway.

Just like I thought, unhygienic.

We brought Isaac into the subway cart and sat in down on one of the seats. He just stayed there unconscious.

"Will he be alright?" I wondered

"Should be." Derek nodded.

I nodded my head before turning to leave the subway.

"Hey," Derek took my hand and I turned to look at him "I'll give you a lift home." he decided. I sighed before he led the way back to his car.

Scott wasn't home yet when we got there and my mother was obviously at work.

I unlocked the door and walked through to my room, Derek was following me.

"You didn't have to follow me all the way to my room." I muttered. Jeez I pass out and suddenly it's like I'm a time bomb.

"Just making sure you don't fall down the stairs." He muttered looking around my room. I sighed and turned to look at him.

"I'm not exactly fragile Derek." I muttered, I walked into my bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush beginning to brush my teeth. "I did get kicked around by Peter and hardly gained a scratch." my words were a little muffled as I had the brush in my mouth. I looked in the mirror to see Derek watching me.

He pursed his lips and didn't seem to agree. I rolled my eyes and spat out the toothpaste. took a glass I had, filled it with water and took a mouthful before spitting that out too. I wiped my mouth and walked back into my room.

Derek still had that look on his face.

"Will you please stop being over dramatic." I sighed. He exhaled and looked me straight in the eyes. I stared at him for a minute before I walked towards him, reached up and placed my hand on his neck. I pulled his head down and placed my lips to his.

I kissed him sweetly before pulling back.

"I'm fine." I said slowly. I walked over to my wardrobe and began looking for some pyjamas.

I stopped when I felt Derek grab my waist softly. He slowly turned me around and then lifted my chin with his finger. He pressed his lips down to mine. I threaded my fingers through his short hair, the other over his black leather jacket.

The soft kiss slowly turned rougher. His hands ran over my hips and my ass before running over my skin under my top. I slipped my hand over his shoulder, under the jacket. He moved his hands and pulled the jacket off. It landed in a heap on my floor.

His arms wrapped around my waist and I jumped, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He ran a hand up my back and tugged on the edge of my shirt. I removed my hands and he pulled it over my head with one hand, the other holding me up.

Derek kissed down my neck and to my bra line before moving back to my lips.

He stepped backwards — well forwards for him, backwards for me — until I felt my back hit my bed and Derek released me. I breathed as he moved to run kisses down my neck.

I ran my hands under his shirt over his muscles before pulling the top off and over his head.

I guess I had too much pride to do so, but I almost swooned. He had such a drool worthy body.

I rolled him over and placed kisses all over his muscles. His abs, his arms, his pecks, down to the line on his jeans. I heard a very light growl in his chest as I muzzled his neck and kissed just behind his ear before he held my lips again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"What was Derek's car doing here last night?" Scott asked as we walked down the stairs to the front door.

"He dropped me home last night. I helped him take Isaac back to his place." I said simply "I didn't hear you come home." I admitted looking at him.

"Yeah, it was rather late, which was why I was surprised."

"Must've been a few minutes after me if his car was still here." I muttered

"Why did he stay?" Scott questioned

"Over protective idiot thought I was going to collapse and fall down the stairs after I passed out." I rolled my eyes "Followed me to my room just to make sure."

"And you disagreed when I said he cared about you." Scott grumbled as we climbed into my car.

I rolled my eyes.

"That was because he left me for Peter. How was I supposed to feel?" I wondered turning the engine on.

"By the way how's Stiles?" I asked changing the topic "Did his dad kill him?"

"More or less." Scott sighed

I don't know why he stayed anyway. Naturally he knew his dad would kill him.

Typical Stiles.

"How's Allison?" I wondered "After…?"

"Confused." Scott had the same look on his face.

"I'm confused as to how it didn't even touch you." I muttered "Especially after it murdered Lahey. Doesn't exactly seem like an innocent creature."

"Did you see anything else?" Scott wondered. I shook my head

"Nothing other then you smashing through a door and Allison holding a knife."

Scott then groaned

"What?"

"We have PE this morning."

That was completely random. Nice way to change the topic.

"So?" I asked

"So I sort of have other things to worry about then climbing a wall." He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Such a little thing isn't worth worrying about. Plus Allison's in the same class." I said a little smugly.

I saw him smile slightly but didn't look at me.

I smirked.

* * *

I walked into the locker room, the girls for once, and changed for the rock climbing. Why Coach wanted us to climb a wall beats me, but oh well.

He sent us up the wall in pairs. I don't know if it was meant to be a race or not but some people took it as that, racing up and then down again, a few arguing over who won and others just climbing up and down not caring.

Allison and Scott were sent up together and they were using the opportunity to talk.

Talking about the weird lizard thing they'd seen.

"It had a tail." Scott whispered "I don't have a tail." Scott

"Maybe you just haven't grown it yet." Allison grinned

"I'm not growing a tail. Ever." Scott said strongly. He noticed Allison had stopped climbing the wall

"Are you slowing down for me?" he asked

"I was waiting for you." she defended

"What? Waiting for me to catch up?"

"You looked like you were struggling." Allison grinned

"Maybe I was admiring the view." He glanced at her behind

"Try admiring from afar." Allison climbed the wall, leaving Scott behind, but wasn't watching as he hurriedly past her easily with his werewolfness.

Allison looked up at him, gapping as he shrugged, grinning. She smirked and kicked Scott's foot and he slipped from the wall, falling off and falling to the mat. The rope stopped him before he hit it with a jolt. He took a deep breath and placed a hand over his heart relieved.

Everyone laughed as he was released and hit the mat. Coach chuckled and kneeled down next to him.

I grinned, chuckling, as Allison looked away before I caught her eye. I winked at her and she grinned.

"McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy. Right?" Coach grinned. He stood up and turned to the rest of us.

"All right, next two. Stilinski, Erica, let's go. The wall." Stiles was more then eager to climb the wall, Erica looked worried.

Stiles climbed the wall and scaled back down with no problem. Erica on the other hand, got about a meter of the ground and stopped.

"Oh, please—" Erica muttered. She began to breath heavily as Stiles cheered below her. Everyone noticed something was wrong then.

I pushed towards the front watching her. Erica began to sob and pant.

"Erica. Dizzy?" Coach asked "Is it vertigo?" he questioned  
"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear." Lydia said smartly "She's just freaking out."

"Erica." Coach called

"I'm fine." Erica stuttered

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic." Allison admitted

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff?" Coach questioned "I have to get— Erica, y—you're fine. Just—Just kick off from the wall. Th—There's a mat to catch you. Come on." Coach assured her, making hand signals. Erica slowly released the wall and grabbed the rope before lowering to the floor.

I reached and took her hand, comforting her as I helped her unstrap.

"See, you're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine." Coach assured her. I squeezed her hand once more before she turned to leave.

Everyone was laughing.

I glared at them all. It wasn't funny.

After everyone had done the wall and the class ended we went back to the change rooms. The showers ran and everyone began to strip as I quickly jumped in the shower, keeping my hair tied up and out of the way.

I began to pull my clothes back on before I stumbled. I felt my knees hit the ground before I saw Erica clinging to the wall, she was hyperventilating and then, as she went into a seizure, she released the wall and fell to the wooden floor below.

I found myself lying in someone's arms, I was on my hands and knees. The arms were around my waist and I turned to see Allison. She looked at me worried before I saw everyone else watching me.

I got up, Allison helping me before I removed her arms from my waist and ran out of the room.

"Alice!" Allison shouted after me before I entered the gym.

Erica fell from the wall and into Scott's arms as he was below her.

I sprinted to his side as he lowered Erica to the floor before the rest of the class had followed and surrounded us.

Allison crouched next to Scott across from me and Stiles next to me.

"Put her on her side. Put her on her side." Allison ordered, Scott did so and we moved her arms and legs. "How'd you know?" she asked

"I just felt it." Scott muttered, we all shared a look and Allison looked at me a little worried. I shook my head as we turned back to Erica.

The ambulance took her for a check up and we watched as she was taken away in the gurney.

"Are you alright?" Allison asked me as we watched the ambulance leave.

"Yeah." I nodded

"Are you sure? Normal people don't just pass out." she muttered

"I'm not normal." I muttered turning to her "It's just a bad side effect that's started happening." I shrugged "Don't worry about it."

And I turned leaving her watching me. She'd ask Scott about it eventually… if she could talk to him. And if not Scott, she'd ask Stiles.

* * *

I sat down at lunch with my tray of food next to Scott. Stiles was sitting at another table with Boyd, a guy who usually sits alone.

I began to pour my sauce from its little container for my food as I looked around a little. I watched Stiles as Boyd held out some keys and Stiles placed something on the table before Scott nudged me.

"What?" I asked

"You're tray." he muttered pointing. I looked down and saw I'd drawn something with the sauce.

Another bite mark.

Stiles stood up and walked over to us before sitting in front of Scott.

"Got 'em." He put a set of keys on the table. "Pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?" he wondered. Scott didn't listen as we both stared at my tray.

"What?" he asked

I pushed the tray towards him and he looked down at it, his mouth falling open.

"What does that mean?" Stiles wondered

"I drew one in the condensation on my mirror the day Isaac got the bite." I said simply

"So Derek's going to bite someone else?" Scott wondered

I looked at the sauce before my attention was taken towards the door of the cafeteria. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped and stared as someone tall, blond, wearing a leather jacket and skirt — which just covered her ass — with long legs, leopard print heels, red lipstick and makeup, walked into the cafeteria.

I was used to the baggy t-shirts and sweats. The girl who hadn't seen a speck of makeup a day in her life.

The usual smell of wolf reached my nose, and it wasn't coming from Scott.

The girl walked over and picked up a guys red apple, took a bite, wiped her mouth, grinning.

"Not just someone." I muttered answering Scott.

Lydia appeared and slammed her hands on the table as both Scott and Stiles stared wide eyed, as well as a lot of other people.

"What— The holy hell— Is that?" Lydia questioned as the girl grinned at the cafeteria which had stopped to a stand still.

"It's Erica." Scott answered. Erica turned and left the room eating her apple.

Scott, Stiles and I shared a look before we got up from our seats, discarding our food and raced out of the room. We headed for the front door and burst through it in time to see Erica getting into a familiar black camaro. Derek turned to us from the drivers side and grinned, Erica looked smug and my eyes narrowed as Derek drove off.

"Another one? Really?" Stiles asked

"I guess if he turned one, he'd turn another." I muttered

"You couldn't have seen it sooner?" Stiles muttered

"I don't see anything, I just draw a bite mark randomly. I don't even notice it." I confessed "Like when I used to draw things, I never noticed." I shrugged

"I thought you were past that?" Scott said. I sighed

"Apparently not."

"Well you are definitely coming tonight." Stiles decided, I looked at him confused

"What?"

"Yeah, Stiles, Allison, Lydia and I are going to the ice skating rink tonight." Scott admitted

"Is that why you were bribing Boyd?" I asked Stiles. He sighed and nodded.

"Apparently you could do with a stress reliever too." He placed an arm around my shoulders "So you're coming too."

I rolled my eyes but didn't argue. It sounded like fun.

"Allison and Lydia are meeting us there, Stiles is picking us up." Scott said pointing to him. I thought

"Actually, I think I'll go with Allison and Lydia." I decided. Stiles mouth opened

"You're choosing them over us?"

"Yep." I nodded "Have a bit of girl time before hand. Now that's a stress reliever." I grinned before ducking out from under Stiles arm.

I found Allison and told her about it. I asked her how she thought her parents might react, but I hadn't been forbidden to talk to her so we thought it'd be alright.

"And if Lydia's there, they aren't exactly gonna turn around and kick me out right?" I asked her as we walked through the corridor

"I don't think so. I mean they're pretty good at keeping a secret, they kept it form me for seventeen years." she rolled her eyes

"True." I nodded

"By the way, what does your dad know about me?" I wondered. She looked confused

"Just in case they start using me for their benefit as some sort of future seer." I shrugged with a grin. She rolled her eyes

"Not much actually, he hasn't asked much but he knows you're not like Scott."

"Wow. I didn't think he'd keep himself in the dark like that." I admitted

"Personally I was waiting for the questions after a while too."

"Maybe they think I haven't told you yet. I mean when they first found out about Scott they had no clue about me so…" I thought "Probably means they'll either strap me up and interrogate me or just bombard you with questions." I smirked.

"If they do, I give you permission to hit them." Allison grinned

"Including your father?" I asked surprised "Allison you mean child." I gapped mockingly and she bumped me.

"To be honest though, I am jealous of a few things." I confessed

"Like what?"

"Well you're perfect aim for one." I said with a slight roll of the eyes "I mean have you ever missed?"

"Not for a while." she answered

"Now how could someone not be jealous of that?" I wondered and she smiled

"What else?" she prompted

"I don't know, maybe the openness you've acquired." I shrugged "I for one still have to hide from my mother. That's hard enough without imagining if I'd have to hide from Scott too."

"Well, we're not as open as you think." she sighed "They still reframe from telling me things. Like when my training began. Instead they kidnap me and tie me to a chair." she said annoyed

"Really?" I asked surprised

"First lesson; how to break the bonds tying you down… I guess." she sighed

"Ouch, are you alright?" I wondered

"Took me two and a half hours but yeah. I'm not really looking forward to the next part though." she admitted

"Well if I see anything I'll pre warn you?" I offered

"That could be helpful." she grinned

"Maybe you should learn some moves to kick their asses first, that way when someone does sneak up on you, they don't get the better of you." I smirked, she thought

"I like the sound of that."

"I thought you might." I grinned

"You ready to go?" Lydia asked as she appeared on Allison's other side

"Yeah, Alice is coming too, I hope you don't mind." she bit her lip

"Of course not." Lydia moved to thread her arm through mine. "It's about time we all hang out." she decided

"It has been a little too long." I nodded with a mock sigh

"Have you ever ice skated before?" Allison asked

"A few times, Lydia's a natural and she took me every now and then. But I'm no where near as good as her." I rolled my eyes and Lydia scoffed

"Oh please." but the smile on her face said she agreed. Allison and I shared a grin before we headed to the cars. The three of us made our way to Allison's house and began to get ready. Her dad gave me a look when I walked in and I greeted him kindly before he smiled.

Allison's mother… she was a bit more intimidating… not nearly as easy to smile at. She always looked angry. But I smiled and greeted her too.

Her response was a bit blander…

After Allison took Lydia to her room I halted for a minute before asking the Argents if it was okay for me to be here.

They shared a look before Mrs Argent nodded and Chris said as long as it wasn't Scott, seeing as I wasn't a werewolf.

I, deciding to be a bit of a suck up, told them that though I didn't want to, I'd stay away if need be. Chris had smiled and Victoria had looked a little shocked before I sighed and put a smile on my face, heading after the two girls to Allison's room.

I could play the nice girl.

Allison, Lydia and I did some studying before we grabbed our things back together and began to get ready to leave.

Chris knocked on the door then.

"Headed out?" he asked and Allison's smile faded a little.

"Studying." she lied. Lydia was sitting in her bean bag and I at her dresser. Chris glanced at Lydia and I and I smiled before Chris nodded his head and Allison walked over to him.

Lydia gave me that 'parents' look and I rolled my eyes with a grin.

"Just studying, dad." Allison assured him. Chris placed his arm around her shoulders

"I get it. But we need you to remember what happened." Chris admitted

"You want me to stop being friends with her?" Allison wondered, almost disagreeing immediately to the idea.

I heard a snap shot and Lydia was holding the phone at me. I scowled at her before she snapped another.

She grinned tapped the screen and began to take a few of herself.

"Actually, we want the opposite." Chris whispered "I know how this might sound, but we need you to keep an eye on her."

"You want me to spy on her?" Allison realised

"We want you to look out for your friend to make sure everything's okay with her." Chris sort of rephrased. The two turned around and I looked at Lydia as she took a photo and then kissed her screen.

"Seems okay to me." Allison smiled, I turned back smiling to the two of them and gave them an okay sign as Chris raised an eyebrow.

Afterwards the three of us made our way out to the rink. We met my brother and Stiles there and Stiles took the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

He turned all the lights on and Allison, Lydia and I followed the two boys in.

Stiles and Lydia sat together, Stiles stealing glances at Lydia while Allison and Scott giggled like any other couple.

I fitted my skates on and made my way out onto the ice, being the first. I just skated around randomly, getting the feel back as I hadn't been ice skating in ages.

"Since you never skated before, maybe I should give you a few pointers?" Allison said as the two stepped to the rink entrance.

"Allison. Not that this is news to you or anything, but you remember the werewolf thing? Super speed, strength and reflexes." Scott said grinning.

"So a little ice skating should be no problem." Allison smiled.

"Yeah." Scott turned and walked onto the rink, he stood there for a minute while Allison

watched. I come to a stop next to Allison, but on the ice before Scott took a step forward. "See? It's no problem—" his feet slipped out from under him and Scott hit the deck. "ugh! Maybe." Scott muttered. Allison chuckled as he attempted to get back up.

I bursted out laughing.

Lydia was skating around professionally, spinning on the spot then skating backwards while Stiles stood with his mouth open. She grinned before skating towards him

"Well? Come on." Lydia took his hand and they skated along while Allison skated backwards, holding Scott's hands. He was leaning far forwards, bent over.

"Okay, you got it. You got it." Allison grinned, she let go of his hands and he skated for a second. "You got—" Scott fell forwards, his feet flying in the air before he hit the ice.

I skated around with Lydia for a little bit as she taught be something new and Stiles tried to catch her words and meanings before I tried out the technique and she skated with Stiles again.

Scott was trying again, he was wobbling all over the place while Allison skated a ways behind him.

Scott suddenly levelled out and managed to skate properly.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it!" he turned and grinned to Allison before he suddenly crashed into the wall.

I clapped my hands over my mouth and skated over to them.

Allison and I leaned down towards him as Scott lied on his back.

"You look like you hit your head that time." Allison muttered

"What's that, coach?" Scott wondered

"You definitely hit your head." Allison nodded. I chuckled and Allison sighed at me.

"What? I'm his sister, I'm supposed to laugh at him." I shrugged with a grin.

They then disappeared into the photo booth.

Stiles and I continued to move, he watched Lydia every now and then. Actually the majority of the time.

Lydia slowly moved across the ice, looking down at it before she came to a stop and crouched down on her hands and knees.

I skated past before I noticed her. And then, my vision changed and I saw Lydia staring at peter under the ice as he banged on the surface, almost as if he was trying to get out. He was bloody and burnt like he had been the night Derek killed him.

All of a sudden Lydia shrieked. Like she had in the hospital. I snapped up and found my self on the cold ice, it seeping through my clothes. I had a pain in my head and I looked over to find Stiles. he had his hands around Lydia's shoulders as tried to comfort her, ask her what was wrong. She didn't answer.

I looked around confused as I sat up slowly. I looked at the ice below me but there was nothing, I looked over to where Lydia and Stiles were but still nothing.

She continued to shriek and cry.

The doors opened and Stiles and I turned to see Allison and Scott. Scott looked at me on the floor and then to Lydia and Stiles as he looked at them confused. I looked at the ice.

It was just like when I'd seen Lydia with her bath full of black hair, and the bloodied hand. Afterwards Lydia had shrieked and ran off into the woods for two days.

I'd come to the conclusion she'd been hallucinating as Stiles said the water had been clear.

Did I just see Lydia's hallucinations? What did that have to do with the future? Hallucinations were in her head, they weren't real. If I was going to see something real on the topic, I would have seen her screaming, not what she was screaming at… something that wasn't even there.

Everything I'd seen had been something in the future, something hard and concrete that I'd seen or heard later on, or seen a part of. Someone else's hallucinations I would never see, cause I wasn't in their heads.

And yet, this 'vision' had just been like all the other latest ones. I'd passed out. It effected me the same way… but I didn't see the future.

I saw what was in Lydia's mind.

…

How was that possible?

* * *

"What happened?" Stiles asked after the four of us dropped Lydia home. The three of them were looking at me.

"I don't know…" I muttered, my eyebrows furrowed

"What did you see?" Scott rephrased.

I thought before looking at Scott

"Peter." I admitted. They all looked at me wide-eyed.

"Alive?!" Stiles demanded

"That's not possible." Allison thought, she looked at Scott "Right?"

"No, no." I shook my head "He wasn't alive… as such."

"What do you mean?" Scott questioned

"I saw Peter under the ice of the ice rink. At first he looked dead but then his eyes snapped open. He started banging on the ice as if trying to get out and his head was a blur from moving so fast." I explained

"Then what?" Stiles asked

"Lydia started screaming." I confessed "And I woke up on the ice."

"Does that mean Peter's going to be trapped under the ice?" Stiles asked confused. I shook my head slowly.

"Do you remember when Lydia went missing?" I asked. They all nodded. "That night I drew another picture, and saw something. I saw Lydia in the bath, hair over her hands and a bloody burnt hand grabbing her wrist. Her face looking like she was screaming." I explained and they nodded remembering the picture.

"Stiles said the bath had been clear. There wasn't any dirt or hair or anything."

"So?" Scott prompted

"So how did I see that? And then straight after Lydia screamed and ran off?" They watched me.

"At first I thought it was like what happened to Scott when he went sleep walking. And when he had that dream the night the bus driver was killed. That she was imagining it. Hallucinating." I explained

"What about now?" Allison wondered

"I still think she's hallucinating, but it's not because she's a werewolf." I said simply

"But…?" Stiles sensed

"How did I see that?" I blurted out and they looked confused "Everything I've seen has been hard fact, it's happened minimum within a few minutes. And other people have seen it too. This… this is in Lydia's _head_, its something no one else can see. It's in her imagination, _it's not real_." I explained

"How the hell am I seeing something that _doesn't even exist_?" They seemed to see my problem now as Scott looked confused and Allison looked at the ground.

I think Stiles was a bit more worried about Lydia.

No surprises there.

"What the hell does that have to do with the _future_?" I questioned "It's almost like I'm in her head. That's the only thing I can think of, but what does that have to do with an _oracle_?"

None of them had an answer but I didn't expect them too.

"It's like how I seemed to somehow control Peter's movements. What's _that_ got to do with an oracle?" I continued "I thought we'd figured all this out but weird things keep happening to me."

"Derek only suggested you were an oracle. You said he was making a guess." Scott reminded me

"I know but it made _me_ feel better cause it seemed to fit." I admitted.

I was sort of in hysterics.

"Now… now I'm just as confused as the night Peter bit me. I have absolutely no clue again." I confessed "And that… that's kinda scary." I admitted

"Hey," Scott placed a hand on my shoulder "We'll figure it out." he assured me. He looked at Stiles and Allison who both nodded.

"Oh you mean along with this paralytic toxin carrying lizard?" I asked.

I stopped.

Paralytic toxin?

Everyone looked at me.

Where the hell did that come from?

"What?" Stiles asked. I'm pretty sure my expression mirrored his.

Where the hell had that come from?

"Alice how do you know that?" Allison asked.

Silence.

"I don't even think she knew she knew that." Scott realised. And I very slowly, shook my head.

* * *

Of course Derek couldn't stop at two, he had to go for a third.

The first thing I did in the morning, was eat a bite mark shape into my toast.

When I realised, I was glad mom was gone already. I groaned, hit the bench and stormed out of the house. What happening to being able to semi control it? Now I was seeing other people's hallucinations, passing out and unconsciously giving clues to other people's decisions.

Scott had ran out after me, but hadn't said a word.

Because of my toast however, Scott went and found Erica.

Naturally I followed.

We stood behind her as she was at her locker before she paused. I saw a slight grin on her face before she turned to us.

"Two's not enough for Derek." Scott said getting straight to point. Completely skipping that I had anything to do with his knowledge. "I know he needs at least three. So who's next?" Erica huffed and closed her locker.

"Why does there have to be a next when we've already got you?" she said

"I guess you haven't noticed Scott's not all chummy with Derek." I said obviously

"Not like some people." she smiled at me. I just raised an eyebrow.

"Who's next?" Scott demanded. Erica looked amused

"You know, I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me once and put it online?" Erica said, completely changing the topic. I rolled my eyes and sighed

"Here we go." I muttered crossing my arms

"I don't care." Scott shook his head

"It happened during class. I started seizing in my desk and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth until some genius reads the card on my key ring which tells him not to 'cause it could break my teeth." Erica said, she was getting personal for some reason

"Erica." Scott continued

"Do you know what happens next?" she sounded like she was trying not to cry. Scott sighed and shook his head. "I piss myself. And they start laughing." Erica walked towards Scott and he backed away. "You know, the only good thing about seizures was that I never remembered them. Until some brilliant jerkoff—" Erica cracked and punched Scott, slamming him into the lockers. "— had to go and put cameras in everybody's phone." Erica complained.

I rolled my eyes.

"And hows that our fault." she completely ignored me and placed a hand on Scott's cheek and her arms around his neck. Scott didn't move. "Look at me now, Scott." she whispered. Scott turned to look at Allison and Erica followed his gaze. "That's right. You only have eyes for her." Erica smiled.

Scott grabbed Erica's wrists and removed her hands. Erica grinned and gasped at the pain before Scott looked back over to where Allison had been. She'd left.

Erica grinned at Scott before turning and leaving.

"I used to like her." I said, Scott looked at me "… or maybe I just pitied her…" I mumbled "Either way, I'm starting to want to punch her." I admitted. Scott looked from me and after Erica.

"Now you have to apologise to Allison."

"I didn't do anything." Scott said

"I know." I shrugged "But maybe some reassurance might make her feel better." I turned and left my brother in the hall.

I didn't make it to lunch. I stopped in the corridor and ended up seeing my brother getting his ass kicked by Derek.

They were at the ice rink. Erica and Isaac were there too.

And so was Boyd.

When I came to, I was still standing. In the middle of the hallway. Not on the floor.

I looked around.

Had I actually stayed standing? Technically I still blacked out but…

And then I remembered Boyd was next.

I ran to the cafeteria and looked around.

Scott and Stiles weren't there.

"Alice?" I turned and saw Allison

"Where Scott and Stiles?" I demanded, she looked surprise by my bluntness

"I-I don't know, I saw Scott and then Stiles ran up to him."

They new.

I turned and left the cafeteria but Allison grabbed my arm

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Derek's gonna change Boyd. And he's gonna beat Scott to a pulp doing it." I confessed, she released me and I left the room.

I couldn't find Scott and Stiles in the building and when I walked outside, I realised Stiles' jeep was missing.

They'd already left.

I ran to my car and jumped in. I drove to the ice rink.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott shouted

I entered the rink in time to see Scott slide Erica and Isaac over to Derek's feet.

"It's true. It is about power." Derek agreed.

He turned and walked towards Scott. His claws grew and his eyes glowed red before he growled at Scott.

My twin backed away slightly. So far, I'd never seen him win against Derek. Derek's face changed and the two faced one another. And then Derek head butted Scott and slashed his stomach. Scott groaned and bent over before Derek punched him in the face twice and punched his gut, causing him to bend over.

Derek turned to grab his shoulders before Scott elbowed him in the face. There was a growl and Derek shook his head before he grinned. Scott held his stomach and readied his fists before he went to punch Derek.

Derek just grabbed his wrist and punched his head. He grabbed Scott's neck and punched him again. Then twice more and raised him into the air. He slammed Scott onto the ice and I saw my brother spit out a bit of blood.

Derek stood on his chest and Scott grabbed his ankle stuttering.

I moved from my spot by the door and across the ice before I reached Derek. I grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and kicked him so hard in the chest that he went flying into the barrier.

Derek shook his head and looked back at me.

I glared at him.

I didn't actually expect Derek to lash back at me but he did. He reached me and swung his claws around but I dodged them all before grabbing his arm and bending it the wrong way.

I had watched Derek fight quite a bit, he was as obvious as Scott. But there was something else that made me able to avoid the deadly claws.

I couldn't place my finger on what it was though.

So I grabbed Derek's arm and he pushed against me before I knocked his feet out from under him and he hit the ice with a crack.

I looked down at him and he looked both annoyed and maybe slightly hurt. Not much though as he was Derek and he was good at hiding his feelings.

I dodged the claws again as he swiped at my ankles before I kicked him and he skidded across the ice somewhat.

"You know, it's sort of mean to pick on kids smaller then you." I admitted crossed my arms as Scott began to get up behind me.

"It's even ruder to attack girl." I snapped

We may have had some fun, but Scott was still my family and that was sort of more important.

Derek growled at me as he slowly stood up. He took one step and then stopped.

He wasn't shaking like Peter had when he'd frozen, Derek sort of looked around and then back at me.

I just kept my gaze on him.

I guess he decided to give up though cause the fangs and claws vanished along with the pointy ears and side burns.

I blinked and he seemed to relax before I turned to my brother and helped him to his feet.

Derek and I exchanged a long look before he turned, looking at Boyd as he did, and walked over to the other two.

Boyd quickly jumped off the zodiac he was sitting on and walked over to Scott and I, almost like he was worried.

"Don't. You don't wanna be like them." Scott breathed as he was hanging off me.

"You're right." Boyd turned and lifted up his top to reveal a bite mark. "I wanna be like you." Boyd smirked before he turned and left with Derek and the other two.

Scott groaned.

"You alright?" I asked him

"Been better." he admitted

I nodded with a sigh.

"Come on. You're gonna be late for work." I admitted "Think you can do it?"

"I have to." I sighed and I helped him to the car.

"Just try not to bleed all over the seats." I said, lacing in a little humour.

He didn't appreciate it as he looked up at me.

I sighed and drove him to the vets.

I followed him into the building. He kept checking his cuts and they weren't even close to looking healed.

Normally they'd be gone by now.

He lifted his top again, sucking a breath in through his teeth as he did.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott muttered. I stopped when I saw the sight in front of me.

We were in the medical room at the vets and Deaton was standing by the table.

On the metal table was a body. It's stomach and chest was completely slashed, ten long deep lines that looked gruesomely painful.

My mouth opened as I looked at it while Deaton answered Scott's mutters.

"Because it's from an Alpha." Scott dropped his shirt to look at Deaton. His face mirrored mine at the body in front of us.

Scott gasped and staggered back a step. Deaton looked at the body and then at the two of us.

"I think maybe we better have that talk now." Deaton decided.

"Yeah…" I muttered "No shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It wasn't much of a talk. Deaton sort of just ran around grabbing a few things. No idea what for but he seemed in a hurry.

"They're coming back, so we don't have much time to talk." Deaton confessed. Deaton ordered Scott to raise his top and poured some liquid onto a cotton bud.

"Who?" I asked

"What is that?" Scott wondered as Deaton went to dab the liquid to his wounds.

"Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected, do you?" Deaton asked. Scott looked at me and then shook his head. Deaton applied the alcohol to the cut and Scott sucked in his breath as it stung. "You will heal the same, just not as quickly, because of Derek." Deaton admitted.

"Okay, how do you know all this?" Scott asked as Deaton placed something else on the cut. "Actually, how— How do you know anything?" Scott demanded. Deaton covered up Scott cut with a gauze and asked me to hold it before he tapped it down.

"It's a longer story." Deaton said "What I can tell you, is that I know about your kind."

"What happening to having the talk?" I asked confused.

Deaton didn't answer

"Your kind? I can help." He admitted "This." he turned to the body on the table "This is something different." Deaton confessed. Scott and I looked at it

"Well, do you know what did it?" Scott wondered

"No. But the Argents will." Deaton confessed "And this is the crucial part, they'll have a record or book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations, of all the things that they've discovered." Deaton explained as he made motions with his hands.

My eyebrows raised

"All the things?" Scott looked at me "How many different things are there?"

"Well considering Derek thought I was an Oracle and you're a werewolf, obviously more then two." I thought.

We all stopped and listened as the sound of tires stopping out the front of the vets sounded.

"They can't find us here." I muttered. I listened as several people got out of the car.

"Back door?"

"You might want to hear my diagnostic." Deaton said looking at the body.

Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me through a door. We listened as the front door opened and the bell jingled. Scott and I stood on either side of the window in the door listening as Deaton bent over the body, pretending to be working.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent "closed" sign." Deaton smiled as I heard footsteps, several sets.

"Hello, Alan. It's been a while. The last I heard, you had retired." Gerard greeted.

"Last I heard you followed a code of conduct." Deaton replied.

Gerard didn't answer. Chris moved on to the matter at hand.

"If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours." Chris confessed. Scott and I shared a look.

"I did, I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his finger tips. So don't assume I will be swayed by your philosophy just 'cause I'll answer a few questions." Deaton admitted

"He was only 24." Chris admitted.

He if was worried about that, then why did they recruit them so young?

"Killers come in all ages." Deaton reminded them

"All ages, sizes, shapes. It's the last one that concerns us." Gerard said simply.

"How about you tell us what you found?" Chris practically demanded.

I heard footsteps as they moved and looked at Scott. He shook his head as I very slightly turned to glance through the fogged window.

I saw Deaton standing by the dead guy's head

"See this cut?" Deaton turned the head, a little too roughly. I'm guessing there was a cut on the back of his neck.

Gerard and Chris leaned down to se the cut.

"Precise. Almost surgical. This isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose." Deaton admitted

"Relating to the spine." Gerard asked raising his head. I glanced at Scott who looked confused.

"That's right." Deaton nodded "Whatever made this cut, it's laced with a paralytic toxin," My head snapped to Scott who looked at me surprised.

I'd said just that not a few hours earlier… How had I known that?

"Potent enough to disable all motor functions." Deaton continued "These are the cause of death." he pointed to the slashes in the stomach. "Notice the patterns on each side." Deaton indicated

"Five for each finger." Chris noticed

"Each claw." Gerard corrected

"As you can see, it dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease." Deaton made the motion with his hands.

What was strong enough to slice through bone and organs like that?

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Chris asked

"No." Deaton admitted

"Any idea at all what killed him?" Chris wondered

"No." Deaton repeated "But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds." Deaton shook his head as he looked at them all.

Scott and I looked at one another. This was even worse then I thought. Not only was this thing obviously very strong, it could paralyse us.

"If you're saying we should be cautious? We get it." Chris assured him  
"I'm saying you should be afraid." Deaton corrected "Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten." Deaton said simply "That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose."

Scott and I shared a worried look.

We stayed behind the door until the Argents had all left, cars, body and all.

"If anyone's going to have a book with everything recorded in it, I bet Gerard's got it." I mumbled

"Why?"

"Haven't you noticed?" I asked "Chris doesn't argue with him." Scott's face turned serious as he realised I was right.

I looked at Deaton who watched us seriously.

"Is there a cure fro paralytic toxins?" I wondered

"It's not permanent." he assured me

"Except that it last enough time for us to be killed." I sighed "Is there no way it can not effect us?" I asked "Like a vaccine?"

"Not that I know of." Deaton admitted

"So we all just need to be very careful. Not that we know what this thing is, who it is, what it's after or… anything really." I complained

"If Stiles was here he'd tell you to be more positive." Scott admitted

"Good thing he's not…"

Stiles grabbed a door hand and raised his hand, it was covered in what looked like slime

"Oh. Nice." he muttered "It's real sanitary. Quality establishment you're running here." he shouted at the mechanic behind him.

Stiles raised his phone as he walked through the door, wiping his hand on his jacket before going to type a message.

His fingers wouldn't move.

Stiles dropped his phone and looked at his hands as they began to shake. He looked through the window into the mechanics store as the guy worked on his car. He saw a hand and then a lizard creature creeping up on the mechanic.

"No. Hey. Hey!" Stiles shouted at the man. Stiles collapsed to the ground, the paralysis spreading. "Hey! Uh."

I saw him crawl along the ground towards his phone as he watched the mechanic lie limply on the floor.

The metal frame Stiles' car was sitting on began to lower, the mechanic was lying right below it. It was threatening to crush him.

Stiles managed to bring up the key pad on his phone before he dialled a number. He didn't get to finish before the car lowered onto the mechanic. Stiles closed his eyes as to not watch him getting crushed.

I saw Stiles looking around before he jumped, the lizard creature jumped in front of the door, making a growling clicking noise at him.

It was covered in scales, it's nose basically flat. The eyes were yellow and slitted, not like a cat's but like a reptile's.

It was a reptile.

And then it was gone. Leaving Stiles on the floor.

I gasped and sat up. Scott had been holding me as I lied on the floor, Deaton was looking over me concerned, maybe even confused.

"Alice, are you alright?" Scott asked

"Stiles." I said, gasping. It was like I'd stopped breathing, held my breath or something.

"What?" Scott said beginning to worry

"The… the…" I pointed to the medical table "Thing." I decided on "It killed the mechanic and paralysed Stiles."

"Where?" Scott asked

"The mechanics where do you think?" I asked. He took my hand and helped me to my feet before I turned and headed out the door.

We drove to the mechanics store. When we got there the ambulance was turning up and Stiles was being escorted out by his dad. Who looked insanely worried.

They checked over Stiles in the ambulance and we watched as he continued to shake his hand, the one which had touched the door handle.

Scott climbed over the back seat as Stiles walked over to the car.

"You okay?" Scott asked as he got in.

"Yeah."

"You just watched it kill a guy, and it completely paralysed you." I reminded him

"How are you okay?" he looked at me and sighed

"You were right." he went on, ignoring me as he turned to Scott in the back seat. "It's not like you. I mean, its eyes were almost like,"

"Reptilian." I said and he looked at me.

"You saw it didn't you." it wasn't really a question.

"From the time you touched the door handle."

He sighed.

"So you saw then."

"Saw what?" I asked

"It's eyes." he began "There was something about them."

"What do you mean?" Scott wondered, we shared a glance.  
"You know when you see, like, a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes and you feel like you know 'em but you just can't figure out who it is?" Stiles asked

"Are you saying you know who it is?" Scott asked surprised

"No, but I think it knew me." Stiles confessed with a sigh.

I raised my eyebrows and Scott looked at me.

"What do you think?" he asked

"I wasn't technically there." I admitted "I didn't, feel any sort of familiarity."

They looked at one another.

"But if it's someone that knew you, then it's someone we see regularly." my eyebrows furrowed "Who could have changed in the last… few weeks, to change into a lizard?"

Scott and Stiles shook their heads.

* * *

Reaching home Scott checked over his cuts. I helped him bandage it back up before moving to my room and stripping.

I needed a hot shower.

* * *

Isaac stood at one end of the substation, a few boxes and obstacles between him and Derek standing at the other end.

I stood at the top of the stairs watching as Isaac ran at Derek.

Isaac jumped the first mound of junk, doing a flip before landing on his feet. He jumped the table slightly to his right and handed on his feet and knees in a crouch. He didn't linger and continued to the pillar next to Derek, launching himself at the alpha.

I placed my chin in the palm of my hand as Derek grabbed Isaac's neck and threw him to the ground.

The beta groaned and Derek watched him. Erica and Boyd were standing around as Isaac went back to the beginning to start again.

He did the exact same moves and Derek watched him with knowledgeable eyes before he threw Isaac to the ground again.

Isaac tried again, and again, and again. But it had the same outcome. Erica stood on top of the subway cart roof and Derek turned as she jumped at him. He just threw her to the floor next to Isaac.

Derek looked down at them all before annoyance covered his face and he walked away from the betas.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" he asked annoyed as Erica stood up. He turned around to have her jumped on him, her legs around his waist and she kissed him.

I rolled my eyes as the two had a sort of make up session before Derek released her legs and pushed her to the ground.

He wiped his mouth.

"The last time you do that." he ordered

"Why? Because I am a beta?" Erica asked annoyed.

"No, because I have someone else in mind for you." Derek confessed.

I raised my eyebrows before turning to walk down the stairs. Boyd had moved from the bottom of them and was standing near the two on the floor.

"Wow, does the alpha get to pick his beta's partners now?" I asked walking down the stairs.

"Why do betas have a will if they can't even hook up with who they want?" I wondered. I reached the bottom of the stairs in time to see Derek run at me. I ducked, grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall before throwing him to the ground.

He grabbed my wrist, pulling me with him to the hard concrete. We tumbled along the ground before I got my footing and stood up.

Derek leaped at me and I placed my hand on his chest, pushed him to the ground with a crack and sat on him, pinning his arms down.

He panted as he looked at me.

"And I didn't have any training." I confessed. Derek moved his body and pushed me forwards but I managed to do a hand stand and land on my feet.

I guess he thought the example was made for he didn't bother to launch at me again.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked crossing my arms

"Considering they couldn't do it themselves. They needed an example." Derek admitted

"The only reason Isaac couldn't get it was because he did the same thing over and over again." I confessed "Erica's idea wasn't to bad." I smirked.

He gave me a look I couldn't place and I just winked at him.

"Although saying that," I decided and turned to Erica on the floor "Your attitude does make it expected that you'd try eventually."

The compliment I gave her dawned and Erica's expression turned sour.

Then she smirked.

"At least I've had a taste."

"And you were rejected." I said simply

"Better then nothing." she said smugly.

I just rolled my eyes, not bothering to bring up the fact that I'd gotten more then a simple 'taste'.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac asked me randomly

"I know well enough to know when someone's interested in information." I said simply

"I thought I'd tell Derek about what happened with the mechanic last night."

"You know what happened?" Derek asked me

"I watched it happen." I said slowly. His eyes hardened.

"Plus Stiles was there." I said simply with a shrug.

His face hardened a little more before I saw a glint in his eyes.

Great he'd thought of something.

"Are we done?" Isaac asked "I got about 100 bones that need a few hours to heal." he said as he sat up. I raised an eyebrow. Derek looked at him sorrowfully and nodded.

He walked over to him and asked fro his arm, Isaac gave it to him.

"Okay." Derek nodded and he then snapped the bone.

Shouldn't have complained.

"Hundred and one." he said. "You think I am teaching you how to fight?" Derek bent over Isaac, his arm completely bent the wrong way. Boyd looked at him pitifully.

I just crossed my arms. By now I knew not to bother complaining to Derek.

"Look at me!" he shouted and Erica winced as he shouted "I am teaching you how to survive!"

"Derek will you let him go." I sighed. The alpha glanced at me before he did so and came to stand next to me.

Isaac clutched his arm.

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now?" Isaac asked "What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know." Derek admitted "But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem."

"They need proof." I said stopping Derek through his rant. They all looked at me "First off, the Argents only know about Isaac. Second of all, except for Gerard who's declared war on you all, the hunters don't kill unless they are absolutely certain, and only if you've killed another."

"What about Gerard?" Boyd asked

"Ever since Peter killed Kate, Gerard has decided he's just gonna kill you all, like some sort of revenge." I shrugged

"There's also the fact that they don't know where you're hiding." I said simply "Everyone knows that good things come to those who wait. Gerard's probably using that advice." I said looking at Derek

"Then again they are a little distracted." I said with a shrug "There is something out there that killed one of their own."

"It killed a hunter?" Derek asked

I nodded.

"And the Argents aren't happy about it. Probably one of the reasons they're leaving you alone." I said "But I'll wager their priorities change when the next full moon approaches."

Derek sighed and he knew I was right.

I guess he hadn't gotten around to teaching them any control.

"If you ask me you should think about this thing that's going around murdering people instead of the hunters." I assured him. He nodded and looked at his betas, they looked slightly confused, except for Isaac.

"Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night." Derek began to explain.

"It did." I shrugged

"How do you know?" Erica asked, in her stuck up tone.

"I watched it happen." I said simply.

I didn't say anything else but Derek knew what I meant.

"What did you see?" he asked me

"A mechanic getting a cut on his neck and in turn getting paralysed." I began

"Paralysed?" Isaac asked.

I nodded.

"Our mystery creature carries paralytic toxins. It renders you paralysed and unable to move from the neck down." I explained

"That's not freaky." Isaac muttered

"It then caused Stiles' jeep to flatten the mechanic." I said "Before that it killed one of Argent's hunters. Paralysed him and literally slashed his entire front." I drew a line from my hips to my collar bone. "One rip for each claw."

"How do you know all that?" Boyd questioned

"The argents took the body to someone I know. We happened to arrive there just before the argents did and we listened to his diagnostic on the body." I explained

"We?" Erica asked

"Scott and I." I said simply "He said that what ever this thing is, it's fast, extremely strong and when it paralysis you, it's very precise. He told the argents they should be afraid. And that this thing's only purpose may be to kill."

"Did Stiles see it?" Derek asked

"Course. But it left him alone."

"Why?" Boyd asked

"No idea." I shrugged

"What is it?" Erica asked

"Don't know that either." I admitted

"And until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know." Derek said to his betas before he turned and walked towards the cart. "As fast as I can teach you." he added

"I'm not done talking to you." I said a little annoyed he just walked away. I left the three werewolves and followed the alpha onto the train cart.

"What?" Derek asked as I followed him through the trailer

"Well it might have something to do with the fact that you almost killed my brother." I began "Oh and don't forget the part where you attacked me."

"You won, leave it alone." he said not even turning to me.

"I'm a girl Derek. We hold grudges." I said simply.

I was getting angrier as he ignored the fact that I sort of wanted an apology. Or something that said it wasn't personal or…

I don't know, something comforting instead of just 'I felt like it'.

"Then why are you helping me?" he spun around to look at me and I stopped, almost crashing into his muscly form.

"Because despite the fact that you tried to kill my family, I still want you to trust me. Seeing as you can't make your mind up whether you wont to or not." I rambled slightly

"Best way to do that, is for me to trust you first. Plus this way you're not going to go an intimate Scott — and possibly bash his skull in again — for information." I admitted crossing my arms.

"Scott doesn't trust me—"

"I know and that's a bit of a problem seeing as you want him in your pack." I cut him off

I then thought of something.

I took a step back from him and he looked confused.

"You know what," I decided "Never mind." I turned to leave before Derek placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on." he said. I shook his hand off and looked annoyed. "What did I do this time?" he sighed.

"Oh nothing concrete I just thought of something that I'd rather not be used for." I said with a shrug.

"And that is?"

"That you'd use me just to get Scott to trust you, or join you, or what ever." I said casually.

Derek's heart didn't stutter so I guessed I hadn't caught him out.

He rolled his eyes at me but didn't say anything.

My eyes narrowed slightly.

"You know I'd feel better if you'd at least deny it." I grumbled.

Instead of answering me, he leaned down and kissed me.

I didn't know if I liked that as much as an answer or not at all…

Being the hormonal teenager I was, I kissed him back anyway.

Damn.

* * *

Scott and Stiles were sitting on the bottom of the stairs when I approached them.

However what I heard them talking about was nothing like I expected.

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this." Stiles said in a monotone voice. Scott smiled slightly "Uh, I know, because I love you." Scott's face lit up.

I raised an eyebrow, my mouth agape as I watched them.

"I love you more than— oh, my God. I can't— You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate." Stiles suddenly decided.

Well that made more sense.

"For a second there I almost thought I'd walked into a nightmare." I admitted and both boys stopped to look up at me.

"A nightmare would involve Derek and a lizard creature with yellow eyes." Stiles said "Oh wait." he sent Scott a pointed look

"Come on, you're the only one that we can trust." Scott said, referring back to the Allison thing.

"What about Alice?" Stiles pointed up at me

"Huh. You wont get me saying things like that to my brother." I emphasised the words.

I thought.

"Though it is cute so maybe…" I decided

"Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott demanded

"Yes! Okay, message complete." Stiles said annoyed "Now, tell me about your boss?" he liked this topic a lot better as I sat between them a few stairs up.

Scott looked around before he began.

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of, uh, records of all the things that they've hunted. Like a book." Scott explained

"He probably means a bestiary." Stiles clapped his hands

"What?" Scott and I chorused

"A bestiary." Stiles repeated. Scott chuckled.

"I think you mean bestiality." Scott grinned

"Nope, pretty sure I don't." Stiles said seriously with a nod "It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures." Scott looked at him slightly annoyed

"How am I the only one who doesn't know anything about this stuff." he asked

"I don't." I said simply

"Okay, you're my best friends, you're a creature of the night, Alice is…" he didn't bother giving me a title. "It's kind of like a priority of mine." Stiles admitted

"Okay. If we can find it, and it can tell us what this thing is—" Scott sighed

"And who." Stiles nodded  
"We need that book!" Stiles and Scott chorused

"Well, go ask Allison." I said hitting Stiles' shoulder.

"Why me?" he asked

"Cause you're the only one who knows what it is." I said simply. He sighed and stood up before walking up the stairs. Scott and I followed him.

Stiles went to find Allison.

"So, I was thinking…" Scott began

"Oh god what?" I asked worried

"Well, Deaton seems to know a lot about, things, maybe he could help you?" he suggested

"Google could probably help me." I sighed "Or Stiles seeing as he knows like… everything."

We turned around to see Stiles running towards us. He placed his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Yes. Seen her grandfather. With a book like that." he informed

"Where does he keep it?" Scott and I asked.

He ran off again.

Scott and I shared a look before we walked towards his locker.

Stiles slammed against it next to Scott.  
"She says. Has to be. Office." he panted

"Can she get it?" I asked

And he ran again.

"Kind of feeling for him." I muttered watching him go. "Does he know he doesn't have to run?" I wondered

"Does he know you could just text her?" Scott smirked.

I hadn't thought of that.

"Huh." I smirked.

Stiles came back.

"She says not without his keys." he said taking deep breaths.

"Well then we're gonna have to get them." I said

"How?"

"Well Allison will have to." I said obviously "She's probably the only one who could get close enough to him."

"How is she going to do that?" Scott asked.

I thought.

I got an idea.

"Is he coming to the lacrosse game tonight?" I wondered.

The boys shared a look.

* * *

"Come on, is that thing even a teenager?" Coach shouted. "I wanna see a birth certificate." The team we were playing against tonight had a player who was several feet tall and huge! He was knocking out all our players.

I was sitting on the bench next to Stiles, ignoring Coach when he asked me why I was there or who gave me permission to sit there.

"Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?" Coach asked as he sat on Stiles' other side.

"Eddie Abramovitz, Coach." Stiles sighed "They call him The Abomination."

"Oh, that's cute." Coach muttered.

I watched as Jackson approached Scott, and basically shouted at him.

"McCall, what the hell are you waiting for?" Jackson asked "This is the semi-finals. Bring that 'roid-head into the ground." he practically ordered

"Me? You're the one who said that I was a cheater." Scott reminded him

"And that freak of nature being on the field is fair? Do something!" Jackson snapped

"I can't, not while Allison's grandfather is here." Scott turned to look at them sitting in the bleachers.

Stiles, Allison and I had come up with a plan to get the keys and search for the bestiary while the game was one. That way we were unlikely to be disturbed.

"I knew I should have brought a warmer jacket." Allison muttered, I turned to look at her

"You're cold, here take my coat." Gerard stood up and removed it.

"Are you sure?" Allison wondered

"Oh, yeah." Gerard assured, handing it to her.

"Thanks." Allison smiled.

I watched her reach into her pocket and look down.

She glanced over to me and nodded.

I nodded back and nudged Stiles.

"She's got them." I muttered. Stiles looked at me and then to Allison.

We watched as Eddie knocked three more players over.

"Good God, is it always this violent?" Gerard asked.

"Come on." I nudged Stiles and we stood up. I walked around the bleachers one way while Stiles walked past Allison, getting the keys from her.

Stiles and I ran through the parking lot towards the school building.

No surprise it was empty.

…

No it wasn't.

Stiles and I stopped when we saw a light on in one of the cars. We stopped and I noticed it was Lydia's car.

I heard her sobbing while Stiles walked around to the drivers side. He looked towards the school and then at the car biting his lip.

I sighed. And he walked up to the car.

"Hey, Lydia, what's wrong?" Stiles asked. Lydia began to wind up the window and Stiles sighed. "Lydia, come on—" he knocked on the window.

"Just go away." Lydia ordered. She'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked

Me, being her friend, whether I'd spoke to her much lately or not, rolled my eyes and rounded the car.

I opened the passenger side and sat down. She looked at me almost annoyed.

"Lydia. What's wrong?" I asked. She half groaned half sighed

"Look, I don't need anyone seeing my cry." Lydia snapped sadly.

"Ah, come on, Lydia." Stiles and I shared a look. "Look, you shouldn't care if people see you cry, all right? Especially you." Stiles admitted

"Why?" Lydia whispered, sobbing.

"Because I think you look really beautiful when you cry." Stiles confessed. And I grinned.

Lydia rolled her lips before she opened the window.

Stiles leaned on the window and I rubbed Lydia's arm.

"Hey," I said, she rolled her eyes but smiled slightly and I smiled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy." Lydia cried.

"I doubt that." I admitted

"Lydia, if you trust me on anything, you can trust me on this. There's nothing that you can say to me that'll make you sound crazy. Literally, nothing!" Stiles admitted, Lydia looked at me and I nodded seriously.

She sighed and I heard cheering and a whistle. Stiles looked up and I saw the conflict cross his face. He looked at me and I nodded my head towards the school.

"Can you just give me five minutes?" he asked. Lydia turned to look at him as if you say 'did you seriously just ask that?'.

Uh oh.

"I know, I'm sorry. Just, but, just stay here, continue crying," Lydia gapped and turned away "— or not crying— if you want, or whatever works for you, um, but just stay here, and I will be right back, and then we can talk— About anything. Yeah?" she sighed but didn't answer "Okay, just five minutes." Stiles turned and ran as Lydia dabbed her face.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong." I ordered

"Where's he going?" she asked

"Oh, we're currently in the middle of doing something it's not important and you really don't wanna know trust me." I said, slinging my words together "But is important is that my friend is sitting here crying." I reminded her

"What's wrong?"

She took a staggering breath

"I think… I'm going crazy." she muttered.

I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"Ever since that psycho attacked me, I've been… seeing things." she sobbed "Crazy terrifying things."

"Like what?"

"Like a dead body that suddenly comes alive under the ice." she muttered

I nodded.

"Who is it?" I asked. She took another breath

"Peter Hale."

"You're being haunted by the person who attacked you?" I asked softly. She thought about it

"I guess." she shrugged "But it's literally freaking me out and I don't know what to do. If I tell anyone they'll think I'm crazy which is exactly what you're probably thinking right now." she cried

"Lydia, I now you're not crazy." I assured her "But you were attacked by a mad man who bit you. That's going to leave some sort of mark, other then the physical ones." I admitted she opened her mouth "Whether you deny it or not." I added quickly

"But I believe you're seeing these things. Especially after you were screaming at the ice rink." she scoffed annoyed

"You're not the only one dealing with weird things thought, trust me. That's why I believe you." I confessed

"Oh yeah what are you going through?" she asked not believing me.

"I keep passing out." I said honestly "And while I'm out I see things, usually really disturbing and cringe worthy things."

"Like what?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"You don't wanna know." I muttered

I heard a heap of cheering coming from the field.

And then I saw Stiles being dragged to the pools by Erica towards Derek. The image changed and I saw them in the pool, the lizard thing circling them.

Oh shit.

"Lydia, promise me that if you have a problem, you'll talk to me." I said and she looked at me.

"I know you, and I know you're not as tough as you pretend to be in front of everyone else. Including Allison." I smiled "I'd like it if you'd let your guard drop every now and then when you're with me." she smiled slightly.

"But remember, you can talk to me." I said honestly. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Awesome. Now I have to go get Stiles out of sticky situation." I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Don't frown Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." I smiled. She smiled and rolled her eyes before I got out of the car.

I ran down towards the pools, not even bothering to check the office.

I ran and heard Stiles voice as I approached

"All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark. Kind of patterned. Uh, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Okay, because I've somebody I really need to talk to—" I guess Derek gave him a look. "Hrr. All right, fine, eyes. Eyes are, um, yellowish. And slitted. Um, has a lot of teeth. Oh. And it's got a tail, too. Are we good?" Stiles asked I ran in to see Derek and Erica looking up. I followed their glance and saw the lizard on the platform above Stiles

"What? Wait, have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about." Stiles admitted. I grabbed Stiles and spun him around backing up. Derek took my hand as Stiles mouth opened.

The thing growled at us all and jumped down in front of Eric.

Derek growled at the thing as it swiped Erica and she went flying into the wall. Falling unconscious.

"Run!" Derek ordered, pushing Stiles and I. The thing swiped at Derek and caught his neck.

"Oh shit." I muttered as Derek turned and looked around.

Stiles and I saw the cut.

"Derek, your neck!" the thing watched as Derek felt the back of his neck. His fingers had blood on them from the surgical cut.

I ran forwards and grabbed Derek, Stiles helping me.

"This is totally not how this is meant to work." I muttered

"Hey, come on." Stiles and I lifted Derek's arms onto our shoulders and we turned to walk away from the thing.

We ran between the pools, hobbling really under Derek's weight.

Why did muscle have to weight more then fat!

"Where is it? Can you see it?" Stiles asked as they looked around.

"I can smell it. Please hurry." Derek ordered "Call Scott!" he said as I turned and saw the thing.

Stiles pulled his phone from his pocket but dropped it. He leaned down to pick it up and dropped Derek as he did. Derek fell onto me and I fell backwards into one of the pools. Derek with me.

I opened my eyes and looked around to see Derek sinking to the pool floor. I swam towards him as Stiles suddenly jumped into the water and he helped me lift the alpha from the bottom to the surface.

I clung to Derek to help hold him up as Stiles put his arm over his shoulder.

"Where did it go? Do you see it?" Stiles asked looking around

"No." Derek confessed

"Okay, maybe it took off." Stiles hoped

"Doubtful." I spluttered, as if to prove me right there was a screech through the room.

"Maybe not." Derek disagreed.

"Oh god what now?" I asked

"Stop it." Stiles said to me

"Me? How?" I demanded

"With your freeze thingy." Stiles said as if it was obvious.

"Stiles that's an on/off thing and it never always works. I don't even know how to control it!" I snapped

"You did it on me." Derek said and I shot him a glare

"And every time before that it was random. I'm too busy saving your ass — again — to even begin to think where to start and I'm kind of in a pool trying not to drown under all of your muscles." I snapped, half blaming, him half complimenting his figure.

Oops.

"We're trying to survive here." Stiles reminded me "Don't start getting all…" I knew what he meant despite not finishing his sentence and I rolled my eyes. If his hands weren't full he'd be waving his hands around to go with the annoyed expression on his face.

"Will you get me out of here before I drown." Derek ordered

"You're worried about drowning?" Stiles asked

"Not that you haven't noticed but there's a paralysing lizard out there and if we all get paralysed you're not the only one who'd gonna die." I snapped

"Yeah did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?" Stiles agreed

"Did you notice I'm paralysed from the neck down in eight feet of water!" Derek snapped back

"And who's fault is that!?" I demanded "I mean you just had to come to the school for this. The pool area no doubt. You couldn't have just popped in on Stiles' house." I said annoyed

"And not only that why the hell were you interrogating him anyway?" I asked annoyed

"Cause you didn't tell me what it looked like." Derek said

"You didn't bloody ask!" I reminded him and he rolled his eyes annoyed.

"If it wouldn't drown Stiles too, I'd gladly drop you right now." I muttered annoyed

"You two really are like a married couple." Stiles said

"So are you and Scott." I snapped.

I wonder if this would be a constant insult, seeing as it wasn't the first time we'd used it.

"Will you two just get me out of here?" Derek demanded and Stiles and I both looked at him annoyed.

"Okay." Stiles agreed and he looked around "I don't see it."

"Then come on." and I began to swim to the closest edge, pulling Derek with me. Stiles followed and the swim became easier.

"Wait, wait, stop." Derek ordered and we did so. I looked at him confused and then followed his gaze.

The lizard was walking around the edge of the pool. It was watching us like it was stalking, maybe cornering, it's pray.

But it didn't do anything.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked confused

We just watched it, neither Derek or I answered.

The lizard continued to circle the pool, almost like it was wondering how to get to us. Lizards could swim, why didn't it just get in and drown us? It'd be easy seeing as Derek's already paralysed and Stiles and I are weighed down by him.

We watched as it crawled to the edge of the pool and bent over it. It reached a clawed hand out and touched the water.

It drew it back and shied away immediately. Almost like it was scared.

"Wait, did you see that? I don't think he can swim." Stiles realised

"Well that means we're safe in the water but we can only do this for so long." I reminded him

"I'm open to suggestions." Stiles admitted.

I looked around. We were safe in the water but we could only carry Derek for so long. And it was easier together then taking turns.

Why couldn't our school be overly lazy and leave things in the pool? Like the mats we use sometimes.

"Okay. Okay, I don't think I can do this much longer." Stiles admitted. I felt Derek lower slightly on his end.

I looked at Stiles to see him looking to his phone which he'd left on the side of the pool.

"No, no, no. Don't even think about it." Derek demanded

"Would you just trust me this once?" Stiles asked

"No." Derek said bluntly

"I'm the one keeping you alive, okay, have you noticed that?" Stiles wondered. I shot him a look.

"He trusts you already I don't need to throw you into the mix." he said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to fight that thing, you or me?" Derek asked

"I'm pretty sure Alice could give it a shot." Stiles thought

"Maybe not alone." Derek said and I glared at him.

Though I agreed, I'd feel better with Derek there too.

"Oh so that's why I've been holding you up the last two hours?" Stiles asked

It didn't feel like two hours.

"You don't trust me I don't trust you." Derek said simply "You need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go." Derek said simply

"Alice can hold you." Stiles assured him, looking around for the lizard

"Not alone."

"I'm stronger then you give me credit for," I muttered.

No answer

"Alright, you both trust me so why don't I go grab the phone?" I asked.

No one answered me verbally but Stiles looked from me to Derek before he released the alpha.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted.

The sudden extra weight caused me to fall below the surface with Derek.

I waited till I felt the bottom of the pool, then I kissed Derek for good measure — and cause I felt like it — and pulled him back to the surface.

I gasped and he spluttered as I tried to keep us both up.

Turned out to be easier then I thought.

"I'm gonna kill him." Derek muttered

"No your not." I disagreed.

I turned to see Stiles as he swam away from the edge of the pool, the phone in his hand above the water.

He dialled the number and put the phone to his ear.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted

_"I can't talk right now."_ Scott whispered and then he hung up.

I gapped and Stiles looked at the phone as my head went back under the water for a second.

I rose back up as Derek and I looked at Stiles who looked appalled.

"I'm gonna kill him!" I threatened angrily.

What the hell was he even doing?

I fell below the surface again before Stiles threw his phone and came to give me another hand.

Jeez, two hours of this and I was too exhausted to hold Derek on my own.

"Alice tell me you see me sleeping at home in my warm bed in like half an hour." Stiles demanded

"I can usually never seen anything when I'm under stress!" I reminded him annoyed

"Well you need to learn to fix that." Stiles spluttered

"Well if we get out I'll get you to throw lacrosse balls at me to learn how to control my heart beat when I'm panicking!" I shouted. He looked at me as I glared at him angrily.

"Alice, just calm down." Derek said, it was weird how calm his voice sounded.

"This is kinda one situation in which you shouldn't say that cause I'm feeling kind of murderous at the moment!" I hissed

"I feel worried for Scott." Stiles muttered

"He should be worried!" I said. And then the anger disappeared for a second.

"What?" Stiles asked

"Shh…" I ordered as I listened.

I heard the sound of a car coming to the school and the wheels squeaked as it came to a stop.

I was brought back by the roar of the lizard and I looked around.

"I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold on to." Stiles admitted as Derek's head went under water.

"You can't do that without getting near the edge." I said simply. Stiles looked around and then began to swim, with Derek towards the dive boards.

The sudden movements caused me to release Derek and I sank under the water. I was happy to just fall to the bottom for a minute, stop moving my legs and rest my arms.

I kneeled on the bottom of the pool until I heard what sounded like a growl.

In fact it was Scott's growl. It was his car… well, moms car.

I felt gratitude and then anger. I ground my teeth and balled my fists.

And then I was standing on the bottom of the pool, there was a large bang and the water seemed to jump away from me.

I saw the lizard and I raised my hand before it went flying across the room.

I found my self tumbling over the floor, out of the pool as I'd jumped out and then I looked around.

The entire building was flooded. The water level of the pool we'd been in had lowered considerably as I looked around.

I saw Scott looking at me shocked before the lizard suddenly appeared and knocked him off the diving board he was standing on.

The two growled at one another before the lizard wrapped its tail around Scott's ankle and threw him into a mirror.

The mirror smashed and the pieces fell all around my brother. The lizard hissed and Scott picked up a jagged piece of glass. Using it as a weapon.

The lizard crawled towards him and I tried to get up to help, but my arms collapsed from under me. I felt drowsy, drained. All I could manage to do was tilt my head to watch as my eyes drooped more and more.

And then the lizard saw itself in the mirror.

It stopped, almost like it was admiring itself. Scott looked at the mirror and then to the animal confused. The yellow slitted eyes turned round, almost human.

And then the lizard ran past Scott and up the wall. Smashing through a window in the roof and disappearing.

Derek was panting as he held one of the diving boards to stay up and Stiles was gapping as he watched Scott.

I sighed and squeezed my eyes, trying to stay awake as Scott dropped the mirror shard and let out a sigh of relief.

My eyesight began to gain black spots and my brain went fuzzy.

Why was I so exhausted?

I didn't notice I'd started to shiver because of the water. I just wanted to sleep.

"Alice?" I couldn't even find the energy to answer.

"Alice!" I could decipher who's voice was who's.

I felt myself being moved from the cold, hard, wet ground and into a pair of strong warm arms, still wet, but warm.

I smiled at the comfort before my eyes closed and I crashed. Swallowed by the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Let me tell you, the difference I felt in myself from when I fell asleep to when I woke up, was phenomenal.

I felt light and easy. Comfortable and safe.

Almost over confident.

Though I had no idea why.

I began to feel my limbs, tapping my finger and moving my eyes behind their lids. Though I kept them closed as the rest of my senses came back.

The smell was first. It was dirty, well dusty, damp and cold… god I hope I wasn't in Derek's house again.

The touch came and I could feel blankets and sheets around me.

And then there was the hearing.

It started with whispers, but I couldn't really make them out.

I could hear three heart beats and then, footsteps.

Someone was coming down the stairs.

In fact, two someones.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" It was Derek's voice.

"What? Nothing. Nothing happened." That was Jackson? What the hell was he doing here?

"You're lying." Derek accused.

I heard Jackson panting and a bit of shuffling.

"No, wait. No, wait, I can— I can prove it." Jackson said "I taped myself."

He's such an igit.

There was laughing from another familiar voice, Isaac.

"You taped yourself?" Isaac asked

"Yes." Jackson's sneery voice was back as he snapped at Isaac. "It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so-called gift your big, bad Alpha promised me, and what did I get? Nothing." Jackson complained

"You want proof? Let me get the video." Jackson said simply

Silence.

"No." Derek sighed and I heard the sound of a mirror shard scrape the floor. "No, I have a better idea."

"What is that?" Jackson asked. "Oh!" he gasped and I heard his knees hit the dusty floor.

Derek walked over to him. What was he doing?

"You know, Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake—" Derek insulted "And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom."

A snake? I'm pretty sure it was a l—

Was Derek going to give Jackson some of the lizards paralysis? Why? What would that—

If nothing happened then did that prove Jackson was the lizard?

I heard gagging and panting. And then someone hit the floor.

A long silence followed.

Did that mean Jackson wasn't the lizard? Why did Derek think he was anyway?

I heard a sigh and then more footsteps.

"You're still a snake, Jackson, just not the one we're looking for." Derek admitted.

And then I heard the footsteps coming my way.

I opened my eyes, blinking a little from the light to find myself in the train cart.

Why, when ever I passed out, did I end up wherever Derek lived? First his house and now here. I mean personally I didn't mind, but I'm pretty sure Scott and Stiles would, and Scott being my brother doesn't seem like the type to just hand me over…

I sat up and looked around the cart.

I think I jumped a mile in the air. I scurried backwards till my back hit the wall.

The cart was filled with people.

They were all just standing there, not doing anything.

I'd only heard four heart beats. Derek, Erica, Isaac and Jackson. Boyd must have been at home.

Even now I couldn't hear anything. So what were all these people doing here?

I looked around absolutely shocked. They didn't even seem to notice me. They didn't talk, they didn't blink, they didn't fidget in the slightest.

A few were sitting on the chairs in the cart. A few were standing, some looked at the roof, others out the window to nothing.

Derek appeared at the head of the cart. He looked at me and I hardly even noticed him as I looked at all the people.

"Alice," Derek walked towards me and stopped when he saw me looking around wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I looked at him finally. He was wearing all black, no surprise, and he walked straight through one of the people.

I gapped as he sat in front of me.

"Hey," he said softly.

I looked at him and then around me before I scrunched up my eyes. I buried my head in his chest, not wanting to look anymore.  
He hesitated but then wrapped his arms around me. Holding me securely.

Was I hallucinating now too? Or was that some weird prediction? Was I able to predict while conscious now?

But nothing happened. People were just standing around. People who weren't real. Derek had walked straight through one.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked again.

I just shook my head. I felt his hands on my shoulders and he pushed me back. I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see all those people, with emotionless faces and blank looks again.

"Alice, look at me." Derek ordered.

I bit my lip and then, one by one, very slowly, I opened my eyes.

I looked around and all the people from before were gone.

I looked at Derek confused and he looked at me the same way.

"I'm fine." I stammered out.

Though I was really one hundred percent confused.

"You lied." he said simply with a sigh

"Why were you testing Jackson?" I asked changing the topic. He looked a little surprise before realising I must have been listening.

"To see if he was the kanima."

"Kanima?" I questioned "What the hell's that?"

"That lizard that trapped us in the pool."

"That's what one looks like, what is it?" I repeated

"It's like a shapeshifter… but it's wrong." he said

"And you thought it was Jackson because?" I asked

"Because nothing happened to him." Derek said simply "The bite didn't effect him."

"No his body rejected it. Nothing didn't happen, something happened, whether it was to be expected or not." I corrected

"What ever. He didn't change and he didn't die." Derek said.

"Okay, why am I here?" I asked looked around "What's wrong with my house?"

Derek sighed.

"To keep my mother from asking questions?" I wondered. He nodded and I sighed.

"You're gonna need to tell me how you managed to make that good enough for Scott and Stiles." I confessed. He shrugged.

"Now I have a question for you." he decided. I nodded "What happened?" he asked.

What?

I looked at him confused. I passed out, what did he mean what happened?

I guess he saw my look.

"After Scott pulled Stiles and I from the water, you were still under—"

"I was tired, I was just letting my limbs take a break." I confessed "I can hold my breath for a little while."

"Well you made all the water from the pool leave the pool. It was like a bomb went off under it." Derek admitted "You flooded the entire building, even filled the second pool." Derek explained "And then you jumped from the bottom of the pool, the water swirling around you like a whirlpool. Your eyes were purple and you had a serious, almost angry expression on your face." Derek was looking at the sheets as he explained, a confused look on his face.

"Then you sent the kanima flying with a wave of your hand." he said, finishing. He looked up at me.

"All I remember was being filled with rage." I whispered "I remember some bits but mostly after I found myself lying on the floor by the pool. Scott smashed into a mirror." I said "And then I just felt drained. I wanted to stand up and help Scott but my arms wouldn't support me. I just wanted to go to sleep." Derek watched me seriously "I remember my name being called and being removed from the floor, but nothing after that till I woke up."

I looked around the room again but I couldn't see anything.

"What happened?" I asked Derek. He sighed and shook his head.

I sighed, almost hoping he would have an answer.

Derek leaned in and pressed his soft lips to mine. It was random and I was a little surprised.

It was short and sweet and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Now we're even." he said simply. It took me a minute to remember I kissed him at the pools.

"I don't know if I like being even." I muttered. I grinned and placed my hand on his neck before pulling him in for another kiss. This time much more passionate and much deeper.

He leaned towards me and I laid back down as he leaned over me.

I completely forgot about the people in the cart from before as my mind got completely distracted.

* * *

I ran home and unlocked the door before running to my room and taking a very quick shower. I was going to be late for school as I dried my hair and pulled on some clothes before I ran as fast as possible down to my car.

I broke several speeding laws on my way and parked in the car park before I ran into the building.

I hadn't been out for more then a day this time which I was grateful for. But I hadn't spoken to anyone other then Derek.

Erica had gone for the night and I hadn't known where Isaac had been. But when I woke up, I was in a huge rush.

So much that I just got up and left Derek there without saying anything. He probably woke up when I was leaving though thanks to his werewolf hearing.

I sprinted into the classroom and sat down in my seat, ignoring the confused and surprised looks, including those of my brother and best friend.

I could tell them later.

And I did.

I told them I woke up and found myself at Derek's house, I thanked them for that. I skipped the emotionless people bit and the little intimate moment Derek and I had and then got to how I'd been late for school.

Then I forced them to tell me what this kanima thing was and Stiles began to talk to both of us now.

"All right, I only found one thing online called a kanima. It's a werejaguar from South America that goes after murderers." Stiles explained as we left the classroom.

"That thing was not a jaguar." Scott admitted

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly a murderer." Stiles added

"You were with Derek and he killed Peter." I shrugged "Does that count?" I wondered

"I was also with you." Stiles said

"I haven't killed anyone." I said strongly. Stiles didn't answer.

"If I've killed someone then you're just as guilty." I said simply, crossing my arms. Stiles gapped at me.

"Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you. And it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until you're dead." Scott rambled

Stiles stopped walking and I started chuckling

"You know, sometimes I really begin to question this "friendship."" Stiles

admitted before he followed Scott and I to our next class.

Scott and Stiles sat next to each other and I sat behind Stiles.

I was beyond shocked when Jackson walked in and sat next to me behind Scott. The bell rang as he did and I watched him before he leaned forwards to talk to the two boys.

"Hey, testicle left and right." he insulted. I saw Stiles pause but neither acknowledged him. "What the hell is a kanima?" Jackson suddenly asked. All three of us turned to look at him surprised.

Scott opened his mouth to speak before Coach slammed a book down on his desk.

"All right, listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall," he looked at Scott "Might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult— I'm not even too sure I could pass it." Coach grinned

"Then why is he giving it to us." I sighed

"Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question." A few people raised their hands "Who's got it, huh? Come on, let's go, buddy." Coach picked someone and they got up.

We turned to Jackson.

"Why?" I asked

"Derek thought it was me." Jackson said angrily

"Right." I muttered nodding and the two boys looked at me, obviously catching on that I already knew about it.

"Paralysed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Jackson asked

"I'm familiar with the sensation." Stiles assured him

"Wait— why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?" Scott whispered

"How should I know?" Jackson ground his teeth

"Jackson he asked you about what happened during the full moon." I said simply "It's because nothing happened to you." I said simply

"What?" both boys asked and they looked at the two of us.

"Derek bit him." I said simply pointing to Jackson. Both their mouths dropped open and they looked at him.

"But nothing happened so that's what made Derek test him." I said

"How do you know?"

"I woke up there when they were testing him." I said simply.

"And you didn't stop them?" Jackson asked angrily

"I'd been passed out for almost twenty-four hours. I wasn't moving anywhere." I snapped

"Wait, do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles asked interrupting us.

"I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry." Jackson admitted.

I looked up to see Coach standing in front of the two boys tables.

"Jackson!" he shouted and the three of them looked up at him "Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Coach wondered

"Um—" Jackson looked around "Just an undying admiration for my— my coach." Jackson stammered lying through his teeth.

"That's really kind of you." Coach smiled "Now shut up! Shut it!" Coach shouted "Anybody else?" he asked turning to the class.

Scott grabbed Stiles and pulled him towards him.

"How do we know it's not her?" Scott questioned

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil. And when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50% evil." Stiles said, Scott looked at me and I rolled my eyes "All right, maybe 60. You know, but no more than 40 on a good day." Stiles continued

"Stiles, that's not a very good argument." Scott admitted

"I'm aware of that, but I swear it's not her. It can't be, all right? Lydia's fine." Stiles assured us.

"Other then the fact that she's hallucinating about a dead psycho werewolf." I added and they both looked at me annoyed.

I shrugged.

As if to prove I was right Lydia got up to answer one of the questions. She started writing on the board several sentences.

None of them made sense.

I looked at them a lot before suddenly I noticed what it was.

"Lydia." Coach called. Lydia was standing at the front crying with the chalk in her hand. "Okay then, anybody else want to try answering? This time in English?" Coach asked.

Lydia spun around to look at the board.

"What is that, Greek?" Scott wondered

"No, actually, I think it is English." Stiles showed us his phone as he took a photo and flipped the image.

Lydia had written 'someone help me' backwards on the chalk board several times.

* * *

"Derek is not gonna kill her without proof." Scott said as we walked into chemistry

"All right, so he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But when and where?" Stiles wondered.

Scott turned to see Lydia sitting at one of the lab benches and then saw Isaac and Erica walk into the room. They looked from Scott, Stiles and me to Lydia.

"I think here and now." Scott realised

The two boys and the two betas had a bit of a stare off before they all ran to sit next to Lydia.

Scott reached the seat next to her and Stiles pulled up another one.

The two betas sat behind them.

I sat in the seat next to Scott and Allison walked in sitting next to me. She looked at the two boys confused and Scott nodded his head to Erica. Erica was smiling at Allison smugly.

"What's going on?" Allison whispered to me.

"That lizard thing is a kanima and Derek gave some of it's paralysis to Jackson to test him, to see if he was the kanima. The test worked and Jackson was paralysed. Now they're going to test Lydia. If she gets paralysed they'll leave her alone. If not… they're gonna kill her." I said simply.

"Why? Why did he test those two?" Allison asked confused

"Because both of them received the bite and nothing happened." I whispered. Allison looked at me surprised and then back at Lydia.  
"Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe."" Harris began as he walked down the isle towards Stiles "I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." Harris patted Stiles' shoulder "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." Stiles pursed his lips as Lydia smiled at him.

Good old Harris and his hatred for Stiles. At least some things haven't changed.

"Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with—" practically everyone put their hands up. Well, every boy.

Erica looked at hem all smugly.

She was way to up herself.

"I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down." Harris ordered and they did so "Start with Mr. McCall. All right, next two." Harris paired everyone up.

Allison and Lydia were paired along with Isaac and me.

"You're not going to give me a warning?" Isaac asked

"There'd be no point." I admitted "Your alpha's told you what to do and it seems you're unable to deny those orders. So the only person worth talking to is Derek."

Isaac smirked

"I wonder why your friends aren't that smart."

"I wonder why you have a brain. Derek seems to do all the thinking for you." I said looking up at him and his smirk disappeared "Maybe it's from all the times he's tossed you to the ground." I thought.

A bell rang and I looked to Harris as he sat at the front desk.

"Switch." he ordered.

"Listen to me, okay? Don't talk to Erica or Isaac." Allison ordered Lydia

"Why?" Lydia wondered

"Just don't." Allison said simply

"Let's go, girls. Next station." Harris said from behind them.

"Trust me, all right?" Allison said as she got up and moved.

Scott sat next to Lydia, Stiles got Isaac and I got Erica.

Scott and I shared a look before I continued with the experiment.

"You know you seem to be at our place a lot." Erica began. I sighed

"Really? You're going to start you're little rant to me now?" I asked bored

"I just thought I'd let you know that Derek isn't into little girls." she said, her voice held fake pity.

"I'll take that under advisement thanks." If I argued with her it would just make her happier. But I really wanted to reminder I was no younger then she was. Biting my tongue is annoying.

One day I'd just have to have a nice make out session with him in front of her. Just for the sake of pissing her off.

"You're just a burden, he said so while you were out cold." She sighed

"Wasn't my choice to end up there." I said honestly. I could see the slight annoyance in her face as nothing she said got even the slightest jump of a heart beat from me.

I saw Erica look over to Lydia.

"You never know, she might end up keeling over when she eats it." Erica said in a doubtful tone

"Wont that be something in a science room." I said as I continued to add things to mine.

"It's not likely though." Erica shrugged

"Well, then," I began "If Derek kills my friend. Then I'm going to kill him in return." I smiled "Which means if you or Isaac or Boyd do it, he's the one who gets to pay for it." I said sweetly.

Her expression dropped.

"I mean there's no point killing you lot, he can always find replacements." I said with a wave of my hand. "But if Derek's gone, that means you're all become omega's and most likely die, seeing as omega's never survive." I thought "And seeing as you say Derek's not into me, there's nothing to stop be from offing him." I smiled at her

"Thank's for making the decision so much easier." She didn't look horrified. More angry. I wonder if Derek told her about the whole pool incident thing.

"And switch." Harris ordered. I waved to Erica as she stood up and went to the next table.

I was assigned to stay at the one desk and I saw Isaac sit next to Lydia. Stiles went next to Scott. And Allison got Erica.

Stiles went to stand up before Harris hit him.

"Aah." Stiles sat back down.

"If you're trying to test my patience, Mr. Stilinski, I guarantee it'll be a failing grade." Harris threatened.

I looked over to Allison and she shared a look with me.

Allison turned to Erica next to me.

"What are you gonna do to her?" she asked

"Don't you think the better question is what's she going to do to us?" Erica asked with a sad expression on her face.

I think I'm going to have to ruin her nose, make that face a little disoriented seeing as she's so proud of it.

I looked at Lydia to see her looking at Allison. Lydia rolled her eyes and turned back to her experiment.

Scott was watching Allison also and Erica caught him.

She smiled, but erased it quickly.

"I have to say, you guys are cute together." Allison just smiled and turned to her waiting for the punch line. "But you know, I've always had this feeling like I'm a little psychic." Allison nodded and looked at me. I pulled a face and I saw the little annoyance turn to a smirk for a second

"I just don't think you're going to last." Erica said pitifully

"You think you can hurt me by sliding your hand up his thigh?" Allison asked slowly. Her voice strong.

"Would you like it better if it were your thigh?" I saw the claws as Erica put them on Allison's tights.

"Come on. Girl fight in lab. It'll be hot." Erica pushed her claws into Allison's thigh and the huntress jumped. Causing Erica to smile in satisfactory.

I glared at Erica and Allison looked at me. She shook her head slowly, probably seeing the murderous expression I had on.

Harris hit his little bell.

"Time." he informed and everyone stopped "If you've catalysed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." Stiles and Scott had what looked like gooy sand.

I had a crystal in mine, and so did Lydia.

"Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy— You can eat it." Harris informed. Isaac handed his to Lydia and I handed mine to the person next to me.

Lydia picked up the crystal and I saw the slimy substance of the toxins drip from the crystal.

She poked out her tongue and licked the crystal before Scott stood up

"Lydia!" he cried. Everyone looked confused and the six of us watched as nothing happened to Lydia.

She didn't get paralysed.

Erica's smile vanished immediately and the four of us looked worried.

"What?" Lydia asked. Scott looked around, his mouth open.

"Nothing." Scott muttered before he sat down. Lydia proceeded to eat the rest of the crystal but still nothing happened.

I saw Stiles looked absolutely distraught.

And then I noticed Derek leaning on his car outside.

Oh great.

* * *

Allison, Stiles, Scott and I walked into an office.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia." Scott confessed

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison wondered

"If he thinks she's the kanima, then yes, especially after what happened at the pool." Scott said as Allison sighed

"It's not her." Stiles said strongly

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man. Nothing happened." Scott reminded him

"No, it can't be her." Stiles muttered

"It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her." Allison reminded us. "So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her." she looked at Scott

I ran through all the times the kanima had shown up but for none of them could I come up with an alibi as to where Lydia was.

I had nothing.

"Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school." Scott said strongly

"He definitely wont. The one thing he's always hated is drawing attention to what he is." I reminded him "Killing Lydia at school, kinda draws attention." I admitted

"What about after school?" Allison reminded him. Scott sighed "What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?" Allison suggested

"By three o'clock?" Stiles wondered

"Positivity." I sang as I paced

"There could be something in the bestiary." Allison offered

"Oh, you mean the 900–page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that." Stiles said

"Again with the negatives." I snapped.

"Why don't you see something?"

"I haven't seen anything since I saw Erica drag you from the principles office to Derek and then I saw us all in the pool." I confessed. I still didn't know what all those people was about but I'd been completely conscious and I hadn't had a vision like that.

"The bestiary may be our only chance." I said seriously

"Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it." Allison thought, her face thoughtful.

"Uh, I can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her." Scott sighed

"Why don't I talk to Derek?" I offered

"Why?" Stiles asked

"Because he likes me more then you." I said simply. They all looked at me and I shrugged "Hey I don't mind finding the beta's and punching them out either." I assured them.

"You go with Stiles and find Lydia." Scott decided. I sighed and crossed my arms but nodded

"But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?" Scott said looking at Allison.

"No." I said simply and Scott looked at me

"What does that mean?" Allison asked

"That you can't heal like I do. I just don't want you to get hurt." Scott admitted

"Scott, you've never beaten Derek in a fight before." I reminded him "I have. Several times." I added "I think I'm more equipped for that kind of fight then you are." Scott sighed and turned to argue before Allison pulled a mini cross bow from her bag.

"I can protect myself." she assured. Scott looked at her and Stiles raised his hand agreeing.

Scott looked down.

"What? Did something else happen?" Allison wondered as she put the cross bow down.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." Scott repeated. Allison sighed "Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me, okay? I—I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can." He promised

"Scott," I said and he looked at me "We'll be okay." I looked at Stiles and Allison "So far, we've survived worse then Derek and his pack of cronies." I smirked. Scott looked from me to Allison and nodded.

"We have until 3:00." Scott reminded us. Allison nodded as she thought and Scott turned towards the door. Stiles picked up Allison's crossbow to look at it and the thing accidentally went off.

Scott turned around in time to catch the arrow between his eyes.

Stiles gapped and Allison sighed. She held her hand out as I crossed my arms.

"Ah." Stiles handed the cross bow to Allison "Sorry. Sorry. Sensitive trigger on that." Stiles muttered.

"We might need to call you because of something Stiles has done rather then Derek." I confessed and Allison nodded in agreement while Stiles rolled his eyes.

I managed to get a roll of the eyes from Scott before he opened the door and left.

"What are you going to do with the beta's attack Lydia?" Allison asked me.

"Well, after what happened at the pool I have no idea what's going on with me. I think my best bet is my agility, speed and strength." I muttered "Like I said, I can beat Derek while Isaac and Erica can't." I looked from her to Stiles.

"I might have something else that could help you." Allison admitted

We walked out to her car and Allison opened the boot of her car. Tucked away, she pulled out a riffle and a hand pistol. I gapped at her.

"My father's making me carry them around." she admitted as she handed me a pack of bullets.

"You do remember guns are forbidden on school grounds and I don't have a permit." I said pointing at them

"Not to mention she's never fired one." Stiles said

"I think my upgraded eyes may held with that. And for aim…" I muttered

"It's better then nothing." Allison shrugged.

I sighed and nodded. I grabbed my bag and put the bullets and shot gun into it before Allison gave me a gun strap and I strapped it under skirt to my thigh. The gun sat in and I lowered the skirt.

I looked at Allison. She played with the fabric and the strap a little until the gun was completely hidden.

"I don't know if I feel weird or cool carrying that." I muttered. Allison rolled her eyes with a smile before she closed her car.

I then noticed Derek's camaro.

"Hmm." I thought and walked over to the black car.

"Oh god what are you doing?" Stiles asked

"I was thinking I could sabotage it a little." I confessed. I walked to the side door and it was locked.

"Allison have you learnt how to pick a lock?" I wondered. She shook her head and I looked at Stiles.

He sighed before reaching into his pocket and pulling a few things out.

"I'm going to hell for this cause Derek's donna kill me."

"No he's gonna kill me," I corrected. Stiles managed to open the door without an alarm going off, I grinned and popped the hood before looking at the engine.

"I'm going to see if I can get these pages translated." Allison decided. And I nodded to her before she walked off.

"Good luck." she called

"You too." I answered. She sent me a smile and I returned to the car.

"Do you know anything about cars?" Stiles wondered

"Not much, but I do get a certain sense on how they work." I admitted. I looked over the parts before I found essentially what I was looking for.

I grabbed the piece and pulled it from the engine.

"What's that?" Stiles asked

"Important." I closed the hood and looked around before walking away from the car. Good thing Scott was talking to Derek.

"Come on, we need to find Lydia." I reminded him

"Do you know where she is." I shook my head

"But I could probably find her." I confessed. He nodded and I handed him the car part. He looked at it like it was going to bite him before I closed my eyes and listened.

There were so many voices, papers ruffling, buttons clicking, chalk on chalk boards, pencils scratching. But I managed to find the voice I was looking for.

"Butterfly. Butterfly. Butterfly." Lydia was in Ms Morrell's office.

"She's at the guidance councillor." I confessed. Stiles quickly thrusted the piece back into my hands and I rolled my yes before putting it in my bag with the gun.

I followed him back through the school towards the office.

"Okay, so now we just need to figure out how to get her away from here." I admitted

"What do you mean?"

"Anything we do will leave a scent trail for them to follow. That's probably how they'll find her. And it's not difficult seeing as she wears perfume all the time. And the nice expensive kind too." I explained as we walked through the corridors.

We waited for her session to be over before Lydia walked out. She looked at us confused

"We're having a study session and we need your brains." I said simply linking my arm through hers.

"Now?"

"We have a free." I shrugged. She sighed

"Fine." she agreed. I grinned. And sent Stiles a reassuring look.

"So, who's coming?" Lydia wondered

"You, me, Stiles, Scott, Allison." I listed "And anyone else I feel like allowing to join."

We headed to the library and walked through the door. We went to sit down and stayed for a few minutes before Stiles decided that was long enough.

We were leaving a fake trail for Erica and Isaac who I knew was following us.

However as we left the library, Jackson joined us for some reason.

"Where you going?" he asked

"We're studying." Stiles said

"Derek's trying to kill her." I whispered to Jackson who looked worried.

Allison joined us again after she'd gotten the pages translated.

"If we're doing a study group, why didn't we just stay in the library?" Lydia wondered

"Because we're meeting up with somebody else." Stiles admitted

"Hmm, well, why don't they just meet us in the library?" Lydia thought

"Oh, that would've been a great idea. Too late." Stiles smiled

"Okay, hold on—" Lydia stopped

"Lydia, shut up and walk." Jackson placed his arm around her shoulders and forced her to walk. Stiles, Allison and I shared a look before following.

We walked out to the car park and we all climbed into Stiles' jeep before driving out away from the werewolves.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to follow?" Allison whispered to me

"Well if they're driving, it might take longer," I confessed

"Why?"

"I removed something important from Derek's engine." I admitted. She smiled at me and I nodded.

"So if I'm dead tomorrow that's why." I admitted. She sighed.

"If we're studying at Scott's house, then where's Scott?" Lydia asked when we got there

"Meeting us here, I think. I hope." Stiles muttered

"Don't forget it's my house to Lydia." I smiled to her.

"Thanks for this." Allison whispered to Jackson

"I needed to talk to her anyway." Jackson confessed.

We walked into the house and Stiles locked every lock possible before glancing out the window. Lydia raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, there's been a few break–ins around the neighbourhood." Stile lied. Lydia seemed to believe him before he grabbed a chair and placed it under the door knob. "And a murder." Jackson sighed while Allison scratched her head awkwardly. "Yeah, it was bad." he muttered. I sighed and shook my head.

Allison looked at Jackson and nodded her head to the stairs. Jackson rolled his eyes but complied.

"Lydia, follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute." Jackson admitted before he walked off to the staircase.

"Seriously? What is going on with everyone?" Lydia muttered as she followed him.

Stiles, Allison and I stayed down stairs by the front door.

"They're probably going to guess where we are," I admitted.

Stiles sighed

"You know one of your drawings could be real handy right now."

"You think." I asked annoyed. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Allison asked

"You gave me a gun." I said "I'm gonna go somewhere I can use it better." I muttered as I walked to the stairs.

I went to a room with a window to the front door and took out the rifle.

I took a minute to figure out how to insert the bullets and how to actually un-click it to do so. I found the safety and opened the window slightly. I put the end to the window and looked down it.

It didn't seem to hard. The problem was hitting the target.

I think I'd hit Erica.

She seemed to deserve it.

I think it took a few minutes before Derek and his entire pack appeared outside the house. Without the car.

Typical.

They just stood outside the house for ages, not bothering to make a move to come in. It was like they were waiting for us to give up or something.

Even after the sun set and night rolled in they didn't make a move.

I could hear Jackson and Lydia next door and Stiles and Allison downstairs. Scott hadn't come home yet.

The gun slipped from my hand and hit the floor with a thud. Already on my hands and knees I didn't fall, but my palms hit the tiles and I looked down at the rifle.

I blacked out.

The next thing I know, there are crashes and bangs throughout the house. The lights had gone out as I looked around and me as I sit up.

Only two people are outside, Boyd and Derek.

I could hear a few grunts from downstairs and guessed it was one of the werewolves. But then I heard voices from Scott's room.

I picked the gun back up and re positioned myself.

Around forty-eight hours and I finally saw something.

And it answered the question, gave proof Lydia wasn't it.

It told me who the kanima was.

I saw Boyd's eyes glow and he proceeded towards the house.

I lined the riffle up and aimed it at Boyd. I made sure I wasn't aiming to hit anything vital.

I hoped I could at least hit him.

My eyes glowed so I could see through the dark and I took a deep breath.

I fired the gun and Boyd collapsed to the ground.

The shot hadn't been very noisy and I hadn't known you could get silencers for riffles.

Boyd turned over angrily and looked around, his hand was on his shoulder as his eyes glowed and his fangs grew. I saw Derek looking around surprised also.

I gapped.

I hit him… I hit him where I wanted to hit him too…

I saw Boyd's anger building and I aimed the gun again as he began to get up. The bullet wound healing.

Biology wasn't my best subject so I wasn't sure were the joins in the bones were. If I did, and if it wasn't beginners luck, I could hit another good one, then even on a werewolf I might be able to hit a good shot. Enough to stop him for longer.

I settled for his kneecap. Stop him from walking for at least a little bit.

Derek was still looking for where the shot was fired from as I pointed the barrel of the gun. I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

Boyd collapsed.

Maybe the wolf in me helped my aim…

I decided that should do it and raised the gun. I stood up and removed myself from the room.

I found Allison standing at Scott's bedroom door and saw Erica lying paralysed on the floor.

"Nice." I nodded. And then I realised what the paralysis meant.

"It's here isn't it." I muttered

She nodded.

That meant they'd gone missing.

"How'd it go?" she asked indicating to the gun I was still carrying.

"I shot Boyd twice." I nodded "Pretty surprised with my aim." She looked impressed "But I'm pretty sure it's all to do with the wolf in me." I sighed "Not natural talent like yours." She smiled and I leaned down to grab Erica by her collar.

I followed Allison down the stairs and found Scott. Isaac was on the floor, as well as Stiles, but other then Isaac being unconscious, neither were hurt.

We walked to the front door and Scott threw both Isaac and Erica out of the house. They landed at Derek's feet next to Boyd who was holding his leg.

I saw Derek look down at his betas and sigh.

The four of us walked out of the house and I saw Derek eying the riffle in my hand. He probably expected Allison to have been the one who shot his beta.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack." Derek confessed "But you know you can't beat me." he smiled

"I can." I said strongly and he locked eyes with me "Not that that matters." I confessed. Derek looked confused and I looked at Scott

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott confessed. The sound of sirens sounded a little ways off.

Derek turned his head and I heard a hissing.

"Oh by the way," I began and everyone looked form the roof to me. "I saw something finally." I said. Everyone looked at me and I turned to look at Derek.

"I know who it is."

The hissing continued and everyone followed my gaze as I turned to look at the roof.

We jumped off the porch in time to see the kanima crawl along the roof. It turned and screeched at us before it jumped. Disappearing.

Derek looked down at his two betas.

"Get them out of here." he ordered, Boyd managed to stand as he looked at Derek worried.

And then we heard running footsteps. We all turned to see Lydia run out of the front door.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" she demanded

Scott gapped and everyone looked at me before I nodded. Scott looked after the kanima.

"It's Jackson." he muttered.

I'd seen Jackson half covered in scales, one eye his, the other the kanima's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Scott and I took off after Jackson the second we could. Derek ran after us too and he over took us. I narrowed my eyes and ran faster following the alpha. I think Scott called my name as he fell behind but I ignored it.

I couldn't let Derek kill him.

I felt bad for Lydia, we'd just gotten her mixed up in everything and she had no clue about any of it.

I had the riffle slung over my back by the shoulder strap and it hit my ass as I ran, the pistol was still strapped to my leg.

The kanima was barely visible ahead of us, it kept disappearing into the shadows and blending in too much.

We turned a corner and came to a fence. Derek jumped, grabbed the top and flipped over. He landed on his feet and looked up.

He'd completely shifted.

I jumped kicked off the wall on the side, grabbed the bottom of the concrete above me, sticking out from the bridge, and swung myself over the fence. I turned my body to avoid the fence before I landed on my feet and looked up.

There was a hiss as the kanima disappeared around the corner.

I sprinted off and Derek got up, following me.

We came to a stop under a bridge and looked around.

Jackson had gone.

We stopped and shared a look before I felt a shiver run up my spine and we turned around.

The kanima was crouched behind us.

It hissed at us and Derek growled back.

The kanima ran at us and I grabbed Derek's shoulder but he ignored me as he ran at the lizard.

I don't know why by I grabbed the pistol strapped to my leg and fired it immediately. Derek stopped and seemingly ducked as the kanima hit the ground. I'd shot it's leg but it just got back up. Derek looked at me surprised before I ground my teeth in annoyance.

Derek flew across the ground, having lost concentration on the kanima. It launched at me and I dodged it, shoved the gun back into it's strap and grabbed it's tail.

I spun it around and threw it into the wall with a crack.

The concrete fell apart before he screeched at me and and began again.

Derek got it from the side and they went rolling along the floor before the kanima got up and hissed again. He punched at Derek and the alpha backed away dodging before he almost hit the wall.

He spun away from the wall and around to the kanima's back and the lazed spun around to face him. Derek kicked it's chest, back flipping as the Kanima hit the wall behind it.

Derek got up, threw a punch and the kanima ducked, causing Derek to hit the wall behind and punching a hole right through the corner.

Jackson grabbed Derek's waist and pushed him to the floor. I jumped the alpha and kicked the lizard, then brought my foot around to do it again and he caught me by the ankle.

Jackson sent me flying into one of the walls and I hit it, falling the ground, my back, a knee and wrist aching. I looked up in time fro Derek to grab a broken car door and hold it up as a shield. The kanima swiped at at it and pushed Derek back until he hit the wall and Jackson grabbed the door, getting up in Derek's face who growled back.

It screeched and I grabbed the gun from my leg and aimed.

I hit between the shoulder blades and the kanima arched its back, it turned towards me and Derek head butted it's face and the kanima fell to the floor.

Derek threw the door to the ground and Jackson crawled up the wall and onto the bridge above us. Derek snapped at it as it basically watched, teasing him.

I aimed the gun again and fired it several times but it was hiding behind the concrete from where I was.

I stood up, my leg aching a bit as I rounded to be able to see it.

I did as it hit a light with it's tail causing phosphorous to spark everywhere.

I covered my eyes, Derek cowering away as it hurt his badly.

The kanima dropped in front of us, grabbed Derek's chest and threw him before I ducked as it swiped at me. I spun my legs, and it jumped to dodge them before it grabbed my ankle with it's tail and threw me again.

I hit the bonnet of a car that hadn't been there before. The door opened and Chris jumped out. He fired a gun and basically emptied the entire thing.

I aimed mine — well technically Allison's — and fired it Kanima eventually fell to the floor as Chris approached it.

I suddenly realised there was someone else in the car behind me. Without turning around I grabbed onto the roof of the car and rolled onto it.

I bet it was Gerard and I didn't need him seeing my face.

I looked up and noticed that Derek was gone.

Chris looked around also and then walked past Jackson. I guess Derek was more important then the kanima.

I watched, crouched on top of the car roof as the kanima suddenly healed up and it began to stand.

It hissed and Chris turned around. He went to fire the gun but it was empty. He began to reload and I saw Jackson leaned forwards before I grabbed the rifle and shot.

I hit the back of the knee then I aimed for a crucial part in the back. He obviously heeled but maybe it'd slow him down.

My pistol wasn't empty but I might need a few more of those bullets later. I saw Chris look up at me, a little surprised.

Yeah I didn't know I could shoot either, don't worry.

The kanima crashed to the floor again just as the door to my right opened.

I turned and bucked behind the left side of the car before I could be spotted. I peaked around in time to see Gerard standing there, facing the kanima. It just watched him, it didn't do anything.

I watched, gapping and then suddenly someone slammed into Jackson and sent him flying.

It turned around to look at Gerard and it was Scott.

What!?

But Gerard didn't know about Scott, and Scott would never tell him.

I ground my teeth at the thought that my brother had forgotten to mention something to me.

I looked at Jackson as he got up and began to run.

I ignored Scott and Gerard as they shared a look and ran after the lizard.

What ever had ached before, it had healed now. Luckily, nothing had broken.

I heard Scott running behind me but I completely ignored him.

I sounded a corner and jogged to the building looking towards the line of people that were waiting to enter.

It was a club.

I could see Jackson and I turned as Scott walked towards me.

"Did you see him?" he asked

I just glared at him and turned away.

"What?" he questioned

"I'll answer when I have time to bite your head off." I snapped. I saw him shy away slightly as we looked around.

Both of us turned to look behind us as Stiles suddenly appeared.

We both jumped slightly

"Wha— sorry, I'm sorry." he muttered. Scott sighed "Did you see where he went?" Stiles

"I lost him." Scott confessed

"What? You couldn't catch his scent?" Stiles questioned

"I don't think he has one." Scott admitted.

"Which is weird." I admitted

"What's wrong with her?" Stiles asked, noticing my irritated tone.

"She's angry at me." Scott whispered

"Why?"

"No clue." Scott shrugged

"All right, any clue where he's going?" Stiles said getting back on topic.

"To kill someone." Scott said obviously

"Really?" I asked annoyed

"Ah. That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now." Stiles said. Scott turned to give him an annoyed look "What? Scott, come on. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defence." Stiles defended

"Just help me find it." Scott cut him off.

"Not "it." Jackson." Stiles corrected

"Yeah, I know. I—I know." Scott muttered with a sigh

"All right, but does he know that?" Stiles wondered "And did anybody else see him back at your house?" he asked

"Other then us three and Allison?" I asked "I don't think so."

"I mean, I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway." Scott said confused and I turned to look at the two.

"Yeah, but that's just the thing. How did he pass the test?" Stiles wondered

"I don't know." Scott admitted

"Maybe it's like an either—or thing." Stiles thought "I mean, Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the kanima not the kanima?" Stiles suggested

"When it's Jackson." Scott realised

I turned and looked back to the bouncer that was taking everyone's ID's and didn't notice Stiles as he took a few steps back, staring at the roof.

"Uh— dude." Scott and I turned to see him suddenly standing about a meter away. Scott and I went to stand next to him in time to hear a hiss and see a tail disappear from sight and into the club. "See that?" Stiles asked

"He's inside." Scott gapped

"What's he gonna do in a club?" I demanded

"What's he gonna do in there?" Stiles said at the same time

"I know who he's after." I looked at Scott and followed his shocked gaze.

I saw Danny standing in the line, handing an ID to the bouncer.

"What, how? How? Did you smell something?" Stiles wondered

"Armani." Scott muttered with a nod.

Danny's aftershave.

"Come on." I tapped Scott's shoulder and walked around the building until I found a back door. Stiles walked straight up to it and pulled on the handle.

It was locked.

"Aw, come on." he breathed annoyed. He turned and looked up "All right, maybe there's, like, a, uh– like, a window we could climb through, or some kind of—" Scott grabbed the handle on the door and practically ripped it off the door, unlocking it and handing the handle to Stiles "Handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength." Scott and I walked into the club as Stiles followed muttering "How'd I not think of that one?"

The club was how you'd expect, loud music, dark, flashing lights and lots of fog that filled my nose.

What I didn't expect was that the entire thing was filled with only guys.

"Dude, everyone in here's a dude." Scott shouted "I think we're in a gay club." Scott and I turned to see Stiles resounded by drag queens. They were stroking him and touching his head.  
"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" Stiles said sarcastically

Something about a gay club; so many hot guys it was drool worthy. Some were shirtless and obviously gorgeous, some were doing acrobatics as show. They were gorgeous.

Why did gay guys have all the fucking good bodies and muscles?! It so wasn't fair.

Scott tapped my shoulder and pointed to the bar. I rolled my eyes and walked over to it.

I felt kind of weird being in a gay club. I felt like I wasn't allowed to be here. But for once I didn't mind brushing up against all the muscles as I lead the way.

"Will you stop drooling?" Stiles asked annoyed

"It's way to hard not to." I sighed with pity.

We reached the bar and sat down.

"Three beers." Stiles ordered, hitting the bench.

"I'm good." I assured the bartender and both of them looked at me. I just shrugged and turned back around to watch all the guys.  
"IDs." the two boys handed them over and the Bartender looked from them to the boys, an eyebrow raised. "How 'bout two cokes?" he said

"Rum and coke? Sure." Stiles grinned. The bartender didn't look impressed and I rolled my eyes. Stiles bobbed his head to the music "Coke's fine, actually. I'm driving anyway." Stiles said at his gaze.

Another guy, not wearing a shirt, walked over with two drinks.

"That one's paid for." the waiter informed and turned to look at a guy on the opposite side. Both boys looked surprised to a guy who raised his glass.

"Can't believe we're in a club and you two get all the attention." I scowled annoyed.

Scott turned and looked at Stiles and I with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut up." Stiles said annoyed

"I didn't say anything." Scott admitted

"Yeah, well, your face did." Stiles retaliated. I rolled my eyes and turned back around to look at the crowd. "Hey, I found Danny." Stiles said putting his drink down.

"I found Jackson." Scott said seriously. I looked at him and then up to see the lizard clinging to the roof, right above Danny.

And image flashed across my eyes and I saw Derek, wolfed out.

"Get Danny." Scott ordered

"What're you gonna do?" Stiles asked. Scott's claws grew as he didn't take his eyes off Jackson "Works for me." agreed

"I'll stop Derek then." I decided

"Derek's here?" Stiles asked

"Yep." I didn't wait for a reply as I turned and walked through the crowds to where I saw Danny. If Jackson was after him then that's where he'd go and Derek would to where Jackson is.

I walked through the crowd of men as the fog machine activated and clouded my vision slightly.

I looked around at all the faces until I caught a pair of red lights I turned and after checking they weren't just lights I pushed through the bodies and towards the alpha.

I saw Jackson and he and Derek had a little growl at one another

"No, don't!" I heard Scott shout.

I ran up as Derek raised his hand and grabbed the alpha's shoulder. I spun him around jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist before I crushed my lips to his in an effort to distract him.

I guess it worked because he kissed me back.

And then the screaming started.

It was enough of a distraction as Derek and I split and looked around.

I jumped down and turned around to see the lizard was gone.

All I saw was blood. Did Derek get him anyway?

I felt a hard hand on my jaw and it jerked it in Derek's direction. He looked pissed.

"Who is it?" he demanded

"How do you think I know?"

"You're protecting it."

"That's cause it's a person no matter who it is." I said simply "You can't just kill it without knowing."

"If you did know you'd falter." he disagreed. His hand tightened on my jaw and I grabbed the gun and pointed it at his chest, removing the safety.

"Let go." I said simply. He looked at me angrily before he did so.

I turned and headed fro the back door.

I walked through it in time to see Scott disappear down to the car park.

"Scott." I called. He stopped as I ran up to him. There was a trail of blood and the two of us followed it.

Scott stopped and I looked up in time to see Jackson lying on the floor, his neck sliced open.

We watched him for a second and then he gasped.

He was still alive.

Scott and I shared a look, our mouths hanging open.

We walked around and crouched on either side of Jackson before we heard footsteps. We saw Stiles as he stopped and gapped

"What do we do with him now?" Scott questioned

"Well we can't leave him here." I said obviously "If Derek finds him he'll know immediately that it's Jackson." I said obviously

"Well we can't take him home, he'll kill someone again." Scott admitted

"Well first off we need to get him out of the parking lot before the police show up." I said looking around

"Where do we put him?" Stiles asked

"You're jeep." I said simply

"What?!" Stiles demanded

"Just for now. We need to get him out of here and it's the only way." I said logically. Stiles bit his lip and raised his finger as to argue.

"I hate you." he muttered and turned to walk towards the car.

"I'll get Jackson into the car." I said to Scott "Go find see Danny and see if he can give you anything." Scott nodded and stood up.

I grabbed one of Jackson's arms and pulled it over my arm. I wrapped the other around his waist and followed after Stiles.

Stiles moved the seats forwards and I laid Jackson onto the back seat. I grabbed a blanket Stiles had and threw it over him.

"What about Derek?" Stiles asked "He didn't just leave did he?"

"If he thinks he killed it then yes." I muttered "But he can't be sure, he didn't see him actually die."

"Is that good?" Stiles asked. I bit my lip and shrugged

"By the way did you have to do that with me watching?" Stiles complained.

Only took me a second to realise what he meant.

"What else should I have done?" I questioned

"I don't know… anything." Stiles waved his hands around and I rolled my eyes

"Well too late now so get over it." And I pushed the seat back before getting onto the passenger seat. I moved over so Scott would be able to fit next to me. None of us would fit on the back with Jackson and personally, I don't think any of us wanted to be.

Stiles grumbled as he walked around the car and got in next to me. We watched as Scott walked next to Danny who was on a stretcher. They talked as Danny was wheeled to one of the ambulances that had rocked up.

We watched as he walked towards us and then got in next to me.

"Couldn't get anything out of Danny." he confessed. I sighed

"Okay, can we just get the hell outta here now, before one of my dad's deputies sees me?" Stiles said quickly before turning to the front as Scott and I nodded.

He turned the car on and a siren suddenly ran out.

The sheriff vehicle parked in front of of us.

Scott and I shared a look before looking at Stiles.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Could this get any worse?" Stiles complained. Jackson groaned from the back seat and Stiles turned annoyed "That was rhetorical." he snapped

"Get rid of him." Scott ordered

"What?" I asked

"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene, and he's the sheriff." Stiles reminded him

"Do something." Scott said looking around. Stiles waved his arms around frustrated before he got out of the car.

Scott and I looked at Jackson. The Sheriff couldn't see him.

"Hey." Stiles said. I watched as the Sheriff got out of his car and Stiles greeted him.

"What's—" I turned around to see Jackson sitting up "What's going on?" Jackson

"Jackson, Jackson, be quiet." Scott pushed him back down as he whispered

"What're you doing here?" Sheriff asked

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What? It's a club. It's a club, we were clubbing, you know? At the club." Stiles said waiving his hands around casually. The Sheriff turned to look a the club

"Not exactly your type of club." Sheriff thought

"Uh— well, dad— There's a conversation that we—" Stiles began

"You're not gay." Sheriff cut him off

"Wha— I could be." Stiles defended

"Not dressed like that." Sheriff disagreed and I chuckled.

"Well, what's—" he looked down at his clothes "Uh—" he stopped his dad who made a move towards the car.

Jackson groaned again

"Jackson, be quiet." Scott muttered

"This is the second crime scene that you just happened to have shown up on. And at this point, I've been fed so many lies, I'm not sure I know the kid standing in front of me. Now, what the hell is going on?" Sheriff demanded

"What's happening?" Jackson sat up again.

"Knock him out." I decided

"What?" Scott asked

"Don't tell me you've never wanted to punch him." I said simply. Scott looked from me to Jackson and then sighed.

"Jackson, I'm sorry, but—" and he punched him in the head, causing Jackson to fall unconscious again.

"See not that hard." I grinned and Scott sighed as he shook his hand.

"Oh!— Hey." he and I waved to the sheriff.

"Dad, I—I—" Stiles began

"The truth, Stiles." Sheriff ordered. Stiles sighed

"The truth, all right." He muttered and Scott and I shared a look "Well, the truth is that we were here with Danny." he began "Yeah, 'cause he just broke up with his boyfriend, so, you know, we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That's— that's it." Stiles lied through his teeth and the Sheriff nodded.

"Well, that's really good of you guys. You're good friends." Sheriff nodded and Stiles nodded back before Scott and I let out a sigh of relief.

Stiles hit his dad's shoulder and then turned back to the car as the Sheriff turned towards his crime scene.

"God," I muttered glancing at Jackson as Stiles turned the key and drove off. "Now what?" I asked "We can't drive around with him in the back forever." I reminded them

"Uh, what about your house?" Stiles offered

"Not with my mom there." Scott said obviously, appalled "We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous." Scott admitted

"You do know that that's not likely to happen." I admitted "Since when does Jackson listen to you."

"What about you?" Scott asked

"Not since I started hanging out with you two more often and he and Lydia broke up." I confessed

"I still say we just kill him." Stiles shrugged

"We're not killing him." Scott snapped

"God, f— Okay, okay." Stiles sighed and then he had that look on his face.

"Oh god." I muttered

"I got an idea." he confessed  
"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asked knowingly

"By now, don't you think that's a given?" Stiles asked

"I was just trying to be optimistic." Scott muttered

"Don't bother." Stiles advised

You wanna know what his idea was?

He stole a police van.

We took it Beacon Hills reserve and handcuffed Jackson to the inside.

The first words we heard from Jackson, were not happy ones.

"Stiles! McCall! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Awesome." I muttered.

Stiles was given the lovely job of watching over Jackson, seeing as he was the one who decided to steal the van, while Scot and I proceeded to school like normal people to figure out why Jackson wanted to kill Danny.

The first thing we did was find Allison.

We filled her in on everything, including about her dad and Gerard being there. No idea how they had been and even Allison was confused.

"Which reminds me, I still haven't cracked it at you yet." I said to Scott

"For what?" Allison wondered

"I'll tell you when I've had my rage." I decided. She looked between the two of us and Scott looked worried too. Good.

And then Allison was called to the principles office. We all shared a confused look and I decided to go with her.

We said good bye to Scott and walked up to the office. Allison walked in, giving me a slightly worried look and I sat outside.

"So, who did you say you were studying with tonight?" Gerard asked

"Lydia and Alice. We're prepping for our world history midterm." Allison answered

"History was one of my favourites." Gerard admitted "Especially military history. Ever hear the phrase, "know thy enemy"?

"It's from the art of war by sun tzu." Allison said smartly

"Very good." Gerard praised. I said leaning toward the door to listen better. "Know what it means?"

"In order to win a battle, one must know everything they can about their enemy." Allison replied

"Right again." Gerard said "Your father and I happen to be having that very problem. We've got an enemy about which we know next to nothing. It's killed one of our own, among others." My eyebrows furrowed

"I've heard." Allison muttered

"Did you hear Jackson Whittmore didn't show to school today?" Gerard suddenly changed the topic

"He didn't?" Allison asked. Her reply was a little delayed

"His parents called and so did the police." Gerard confessed. My eyes widened.

Oh god they knew! How did they know?

"You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Gerard asked. Silence "Well, let me tell you what I know. I know that a teenager's first instinct is to protect their friends." Gerard began. I heard the leather of his chair move and then footsteps. "And I believe my granddaughter would always want to protect her friends, even if it meant lying. So, I want to ask one more question, and this time, with a small advantage." I heard Allison's heart accelerate slightly as she took a deep breath. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get a sense of your pulse." if her pulse jumped when he asked a question, he'd know she was lying.

The tricky bastard, doing such a thing to his granddaughter.

"Think of it as a game. All you have to do is tell the truth." Gerard said. "Do you know anything about Jackson being missing?" he asked

"No." Allison answered

"Is he in trouble?" Gerard interrogated

"I-I-I-I don't know. I don't know." she stuttered

"Does this have anything to do with Scott?" Gerard asked randomly.

Now why would he think that?

He did know about Scott didn't he! How the hell did he find out? And why the hell didn't Scott tell me!? Or anyone?

"No. I mean, I don't— I don't know." Allison stammered

"Your pulse jumped." Gerard confessed

"It's because you're scaring me." Allison answered

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. That was definitely going way too far." Gerard said, suddenly being kind again.

This guy's mood changes were starting to irritate me.

"No kidding." Allison muttered

"It wasn't right for me to use tactics like that. I'm sorry." Gerard apologised. I just narrowed my eyes "You can go back to class." I heard the door open then a pause in footsteps.

"Go ahead." he said.

Allison walked out of the office and I stood up. She looked at me.

"We have a problem."

"I heard." I nodded and we walked towards our room.

On the way we noticed several knew additions to the corridors. There were security camera's everywhere suddenly.

Allison and I shared a look at the bell rang and we walked into the classroom. I sat in front of the huntress and Scott walked in, sitting down next to me.

"Scott." she whispered as he reached into his bag. "Scott." she stood up and he looked at her as the door closed.

We all turned to look and my mouth dropped open.

"I'm afraid your teacher was feeling ill today, and had to leave early." It was Victoria Argent. Allison's mother.

I turned to look at her and she looked at confused as I was.

"So, unfortunately, you're stuck with me as a substitute." Victoria looked at her daughter.

What were they gonna do? Take over the entire state?

"Can anyone catch me up to speed on where we are?" she asked softly "Mr. McCall, how 'bout you?"

Scott got his book out and Allison sat back in her seat.

It was a long class. I could feel practically the tension coming off Allison and Scott and Mrs Argent kept giving the three of us glances.

It felt like an eternity before the bell rang. I was overly glad for when it did.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Scott asked me when we walked out of the room

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I asked annoyed "Derek was right. It didn't take them long to figure out something was going on between you two." I muttered

"How?" Scott asked confused

"They're hunters, they notice things others don't." I said simply.

Scott groaned.

"By the way, seeing as we have a minute." I grabbed Scott's arm and dragged him into another room. "What the holly hell!?" I demanded. He shied away.

"How the hell did Gerard find out about you?" I demanded

He looked at me surprised.

"And why the hell did you _not _tell me about it?!" I continued.

I waited and he eventually sighed.

"It was after the pool incident, when you were out cold." he admitted "I went to pick mom up from the hospital and Gerard stabbed me."

"He stabbed you? In a public place?" I asked surprised. Scott nodded

"He told me that I'd listen to what he said, or he'd kill mom." he admitted.

I gapped and then my hands balled into fists. I clenched my teeth angrily.

The loose things in the room, pencils, cups, papers, all began to shake but neither of us really noticed.

"Now why don't you tell me what's going on with you and Derek?" Scott asked.

I lost the sudden anger and everything stopped

"What?" I asked

"You kissed him."

"To distract him." I said simply "Is it really that big a deal?"

"He's trying to kill Jackson." Scott reminded me

"And we tried to get him arrested." I threw in there "Twice. What's your point?"

"He can't be trusted." Scott said simply

"I thought we'd been through this. I trust him."

"How?" Scott demanded

"He has saved my ass quite a few times." I said simply "Just because we don't get along doesn't make him completely awful." I admitted "I can't believe you're having a go at me for something so insignificant."

Scott sighed and shook his head. It didn't look like he'd given up, but he was going to drop it for now.

"I'm going to see Danny." he decided "Are you coming?"

"Course." I nodded. And I followed him from the building.

The paralysis had warn off and Danny was up and good by the time we got here. He was getting ready to move as we asked if he was okay.

"You sure everything's okay between you and Jackson?" Scott wondered

"Yeah, everything's fine." Danny admitted. I could tell he was a little confused by the questions. Scott bowed his head as Danny picked up his wallet.

"Did the cops have to take my fake ID?" he sighed as he threw his wallet back down.

"You didn't do anything to make him angry?" Scott asked as Danny sat on the hospital bed.

"How angry?" Danny asked with a chuckle

"On a scale of one to ten— one being "kind of irritated," and ten "wanting to kill you violently."" Scott said slowly as Danny pulled a shirt on

"Jackson's kind of always at a four, but we're good. I was actually doing him a favour." Danny admitted Scott and I shared a look

"What favour?" we chorused

"I was recovering a video for him. I put it on my tablet." he shrugged "Which is in the trunk of my car, and probably still at the club." Danny groaned

"What was on the video?" Scott asked

"I'm not really supposed to say." Danny said, getting less open.

"Danny, what if I told you this could be a matter of life and death?" Scott asked and I gave him a look with my eyebrows raised

"I'm not supposed to say." Danny repeated

"Okay." Scott nodded as Danny went through his wallet again. I nudged Scott

"Bribe him." I muttered, Scott looked confused and I indicated to his wallet.

He's face showed recognition.

"What if I told you you can get your fake ID back?" Scott offered. Danny looked a little conflicted but it didn't last long.

Danny told us about the tape and the two of us shared a look, though Danny said two hours had been missing and he hadn't watched that part, that was enough info for us.

We left the room and skidded to a stop when our mother suddenly appeared.

"Mom." I said surprised

"While I think you being here to check in on your friend is all sorts of commendable, I've gotta play tough mom right now, even though I'm not very good at it." Melissa began

"Right now?" Scott asked. I bit my lip as I looked between them.

"Yes, right now." Mom snapped. Wow, she was going all 'tough mom' "I got a call from your principal. You are failing two classes?" she asked. Scott glanced at me.

Uh oh.

"I—I know. And that's why I'm studying with Stiles and Alice right now." Scott lied. I nodded

"Do you know that if you fail even one of your midterms, that they're gonna hold you back?" mom confessed crossing her arms. I looked at her surprised

"What?" I asked

"He said that?" Scott wondered

"Yes." mom answered seriously. Scott looked at me. That was way harsh. "All of your friends are gonna be juniors, while you are still a sophomore. Do you understand, Scott? You cannot fail." mom said.

Pressure much.

"I know." Scott sighed

"Okay. Thank you." she agreed. "Alice, you have to help him."

"Anything for you." I kissed her cheek and she stepped aside before the two of us left the hospital.

Scott and I drove back to the club. Danny's car was indeed still there. I pulled over next to it and we walked around to the trunk.

Scott reached for the handle and the car boot opened.

Weird…

We looked and noticed the lock had been disconnected.

"Someone broke into his car?" I asked. Scott scanned the car

"And took the tablet." I looked around. It wasn't there.

"What so someone knew Danny was helping him?" I asked. Scott lifted the carpet and then the floor of the trunk.

Nothing.

"Why else would they take it?" he asked with an annoyed sigh. He grabbed the door and closed the trunk before running a hand through his hair.

My phone dinged and I pulled it out before getting a message from Stiles.

'Cops know. Moved the van. East point where Allison and Scott meet.' I tapped Scott's shoulder and showed him the message.

"They know?" he asked. I nodded

"Gerard told Allison this morning that the cops and his parents had called the school."

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked appalled

"We were busy!" I snapped. He sighed and turned towards the car.

I rolled my eyes before getting and and I drove towards beacon hills reserve.

We walked through the trees until the van came into sight.

"So has anything good happened?" I asked when Allison and Stiles saw us

"Not so far. The cops know he's missing and Jackson doesn't believe me about being the kanima." Stiles admitted

"So he doesn't know he's a lizard?"

"Apparently not." Stiles sighed "How'd you two go?"

"Danny told us about a favour he was doing for Jackson on his table and we went to retrieve it." I began

"Problem was, someone had already broken into Danny's car and stolen it." Scott sighed

"Did Jackson steal it?" Allison asked

"I don't know when he'd have time." I admitted "He was too busy attacking Danny and then getting his throat slashed open." I confessed

"Well if Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott admitted

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles questioned

"What if someone else took it?" Allison wondered

"Then somebody else knows what he is." Stiles reminded us

"Uh, which could mean someone's protecting him." Scott remembered

"Like the bestiary says, "the kanima seeks a friend," right?" Allison thought  
"Okay, hold on. So, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the kanima, and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? I mean, who would do that?" Stiles questioned

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?" Allison offered

"It would also have to be someone who had the technical skills to be able to do so before Jackson watched it the next morning." I added

"That doesn't narrow it down very much." Stiles said

"Considering there aren't that many people who know how to loop a footage yeah it does." I disagreed

"There's something else." Scott began "You said the only thing you found online about the kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?" Scott wondered

"No, it can't be. Tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you two, but I haven't murdered anybody lately." Stiles confessed

"Well I—I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it?" Scott asked. Allison nodded

"You're right, it just ran off."

"And it didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage." Scott reminded him

"Well, yeah, but it tried to kill me, Alice and Derek in the pool." Stiles remembered

"Did it?" Scott asked

"It would've. It was waiting for us to come out." Stiles thought

"What about the time we were dragging Derek, before we feel in?" I asked "We were lugging a werewolf and weren't exactly moving that fast compared to it." I reminded him thinking

"If it wanted to I'm sure it could have at least nicked us all with it's claws then." I admitted

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" Scott offered. Stiles gapped

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?" Stiles muttered. I rolled my eyes

"Because there's something else going on. We don't know what it is." Scott confessed "We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson, or why someone's protecting him."

""Know thy enemy."" Allison said randomly. We all looked at her and she shook her head "Just something my grandfather said."

"In order to defeat an enemy you first have to know everything about it." I remembered and she nodded "And what we know, is nothing better then when we had no clue who the kanima was."

"All right, I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved." Stiles decided

"Are you still riding that train?" I asked annoyed. Stiles raised his arms

"He risked his life for us. Against Peter, you remember that?" Scott said

"Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny." Stiles said sarcastically.

"It's not. It's Jackson." I disagreed

"Exactly." Stiles pointed at me

"Yeah, it doesn't mean he's not still worth saving." Scott confessed

"It's always something with him, though." Stiles muttered

"He doesn't know what he's doing." Scott said obviously

"If he did he'd remember it. And I've never found Jackson for the murdering type, maybe the threatening maiming, but not murdering." I admitted

"So what?" Stiles asked

"So, I didn't either." Scott snapped "You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson?" he asked Allison and she nodded "I had someone to stop me." He pointed to me and then to Stiles "He has nobody." Scott admitted

"That's his own fault." Stiles confessed

"Doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try." Scott decided

"You don't want karma coming around to bite you in the ass Stiles." I said "Probably literally in this sense."

"Karma? Really?" Stiles asked

"Werewolves and kanimas exist and I see the future. You're gonna tell me you don't believe in karma?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head.

I turned to the van and sighed.

"Well then, what should we do?" I asked

"Well we still have no idea how to stop him." Scott admitted

"Right then." I placed my hands on Allison and Scott's shoulder "You guys watch him. I'll be back later." I decided

"Where are you going?" Scott asked

"I have something I need to take care of." I admitted "Text me if you need me if I'm not back." I assured and I turned to leave them.

Seeing as I'd angered an alpha werewolf, I should probably go apologise.

First, I'm gonna go home. If we were going to baby sit Jackson all night then I was gonna need a shower and to bring everyone some food.

I'll pick the food up later though.

I arrived at home and walked up to my room.

For once, I actually jumped when I found Derek already in my room, sitting on my bed.

"Oh god." I muttered. He looked up at me, that look on his face.

Uh oh.

"Hey—" he grabbed my shoulder and slammed me into the wall, his body pressed up against mine to hold me there.

Ouch.

"Wow we actually getting violent now?" I asked softly

"Why did you do that?" he asked me. His voice was low but serious

"To stop you from killing some random person. Don't you think we should at least find out who it is first before you kill it?" I asked

"I'll find out when it dies." he hissed

"And by then it's too late anyway." I reminded him. He didn't let up, he just looked at me seriously, holding my gaze. "What if — if you had one — it turned out to be your best friend?" I asked softly. I moved my arms to wrap them around his neck.

"What if you killed them, and they found out there was a cure?"

He didn't answer.

"Now, for someone who's strong — or at least good at hiding their emotions like you, that might not phase you." I said softly.

He exhaled slowly

"But for me… I think I'd be traumatised. Guilty. It didn't matter if they were a murderer or not."

His grip on me loosened

"How can you say that?" he asked

"Derek, you don't know anything about this thing." I said simply "You don't know if this it like a multiple personality that they have no idea about or something." I said softly "Instead of trying to kill it, you should be trying to catch it. Kill it when you find out it's doing it for the fun or it or because that's the purpose of the kanima. What if it can't help it?"

"It doesn't matter."

I looked at him sadly.

"How can you say that?" I breathed "What if you were forced to kill people? Innocent people, for no reason?" I asked "Would you seriously ask someone to just off you? Or would you ask them to help you first?"

He looked me in the eyes, but I didn't get an answer.

We were silent for a minute as we just stared at one another.

"Sorry I pulled a gun on you." I muttered

"Where'd you even get them?" he asked. He turned to my desk, the riffle was sitting on it.

I probably should just leave it out like that. I'd kept the pistol on me ever since.

I think I'd give them back to Allison when this is all over.

"Allison gave them to me when you were trying to kill Lydia." I confessed "Turns out I'm not to half a bad shot."

"Yeah you hit Boyd in the shoulder." he said not believing me

"And the knee." I added "Would you believe me if I said that was where I was aiming?" I asked.

He shook his head and I rolled my eyes.

"How are they doing by the way?"

"A little annoyed and upset with themselves." he admitted

I smirked.

"Good. That'll teach them to come barging into my house uninvited." I raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed.

He took a step back and I found my chest given a little more breathing room. His hands lingered on my hips though.

"Oh, and," I moved from in front of him, putting distance between us before I turned to my bag and pulled out his car piece "You might want this back…" he looked from it to me and I frowned, shying away.

I saw a heap of anger rush over his features and then he sighed.

"I didn't ruin it, just removed it." I assured him, covering my ass. "It was just to slow you down." I said

He walked forwards and I prepared fro something terrible, but he just took it from my hand and placed it on my desk.

I looked at him surprised.

"Does this mean you're done yelling at me?" I asked

"For now." he agreed

"Good cause I was about to come and apologise to you." I admitted "I'm really sorry for stopping you from killing some murdering kanima." I said.

Never thought I'd say that all in one sentence.

He smirked.

"And for sabotaging your car slightly…" I muttered.

He sighed and looked back at the car piece for a second.

"Apology accepted?" I asked pouting, in a small innocent voice.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up before he sat me on my bed.

"Only after we cover one more thing." he admitted

"What's that?" I asked confused.

He kissed me.

Right I had one up on him. When did this become a competition?

* * *

My phone began to ding and I groaned as I reached towards my bedside table to reach it.

It was sort of hard when Derek's arm tightened around me.

I sighed and just left it.

Then it dinged again.

And again.

And then Allison's bling sounded.

Oh god what had happened?

I reached against Derek's arm and grabbed the device.

The screen lit up and blinded me for a second before I read the messages.

_'Get here now!'_ Stiles

_'We have a problem!' _Scott

_'You said to text if we needed you! Answer your phone!'_ Stiles

It was Allison's that drew me attention.

_'He's gone!'_ Allison

"Shit!" I ducked out from Derek's arms and grabbed my clothes. I got half way dressed before Derek's arms wrapped around me and he kissed my bare shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he asked, the slight seriousness was seeping through

"Teenager brother wolf needs my help. Minor crisis." I said with a shrug "You have some unhappy beta's you should probably get back to." I reminded him. I turned around and pulled myself up to him in order to plant a kiss on his lips.

Eventually I managed to break his strong grip and finished getting dressed.

"And a car to put back together." I added

I kissed him again.

"See you later." I smiled and I ran through the door.

So far it was always I who was running off in the morning… not that it was morning it was still dark.

I got in my car and drove, breaking a few speeding rules and then ran through the trees towards the van.

I got there to see Scott Stiles and Allison facing the back of the van. The doors were open and the van, empty.

"What the hell happened?" I asked and they all jumped. "What happened to watching him?"

"We left them alone." Stiles said, pointing to Scott and Allison.

Great, that makes this our fault. Why did we do so… actually, Stiles was the one who technically left them.

"You left them alone." I said pointing to him "I left first."

"You're going to blame me?" Stiles asked

"I'm gonna blame all of us." I decided

"I have to tell my father." Allison suddenly said.  
Scott turned and walked away from the van.

"Scott." Allison said and he stopped "He's going to kill someone." she admitted

"Okay, tell him. Tell him everything." Scott allowed

"Scott, I gotta tell mine too." Stiles admitted

"This is all my fault." Scott muttered

"How?" I asked

"It's not." Allison disagree shaking her head "But we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't handle this." she admitted

"You're right." Scott agreed

"How you gonna make your dad believe all this?" Allison asked Stiles

"I don't know." Stiles sighed

"I have a way." I said, my eyes glowing, I think Scott agreed cause he turned around and his did the same.

"He'll believe me."

We didn't waste a second going to the sheriffs station and I was feeling worried about this.

"Could you buzz us in? I gotta see my dad." Stiles said to the guy at the front desk.

He hit the button and a buzz sounded before Stiles opened the door.

He paused and Scott held the door open. He looked at Scott and I and we shared a look before nodding.

We walked in and towards the Sheriff's office, only to find Jackson sitting there in a Sheriff's jacket and his dad there with him.

Oh shit.

Jackson smiled at us looked smug.

"Scott, Stiles. Perfect timing." The Sheriff said standing before us. "Have you met Jackson's father, Mr. David Whittemore? Esquire." Sheriff nodded

"That means lawyer." Jackson informed us.

Stiles looked at Scott and I, his mouth open.

This as going to be bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The first thing we did was call Allison.

The Sheriff spoke with Jackson and Mr Wittemore while we waited in the Sheriff's office. Actually, I think we were waiting for my mother.

We told Allison where we were and where Jackson was.

Luckily Allison hadn't had the chance to tell her dad yet. But she did tell us about Lydia being at her house when she got there.

Apparently Lydia could read archaic latin and Allison got her to translate a few of the bestiary pages.

"Mr Morrell was wrong." she said "That word, it doesn't mean friend. The kanmia doesn't seek a friend."

"Then what does it seek?" I asked worried

"A master."

We were silent.

"Someone's controlling him?" I asked

"Who?" Stiles wondered

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him." Allison said

"Or he doesn't remember." Scott added

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles wondered

"A fugue state?" Allison remembered

"Yeah but how? Does the person controlling him actually have the ability to make him forget?" I wondered, my eyebrows furrowed

"Maybe." Stiles shrugged

"He'd have to forget everything. The murder—" Scott began

"Getting rid of the blood." Allison thought

"Leaving the house at all." I added

"Yeah, he had help with one thing tough— the video. And someone else helped him forget that." Stiles reminded us

"Whoever's controlling him." Scott nodded

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison questioned

"He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing." Stiles confessed. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"So do we try and convince him he's not?" Allison asked

"If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah." Scott nodded with a sigh

"And how do we do that?" I asked "I mean… it's Jackson." That did sum everything up.

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" Allison said doubtfully

"Yeah, it's us. He'll talk to us. Right?" Stiles asked.

'Not' was the answer. The Sheriff ordered us back in and guess what. Jackson had gotten a restraining order against the two boys. Yes I was excluded from the restraining order… why? No clue.

My mother had arrived and she was not, at all, happy.

God Scott was in deep shit.

Again.

"You will not go within 50 feet of Jackson Whittemore." The sheriff read in a monotone voice "You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically." Sheriff finished and lowered the clip board as Mr Whittemore watched the two boys.

The Sheriff dropped the clipboard on the table.

It was silent and Stiles had that look that said he had a witty remark coming on.

Please keep your mouth shut.

"What about school?" he asked.

Right, Stiles was incapable of that.

"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a 50–foot distance." Sheriff nodded

"Bu— okay, what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time—" my mum threw her head back and groaned silently while Mr Whittemore, along with both other parents, crossed their arms. "— and there's only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other?" Stiles asked. His dad gave him his Sheriff look. It also had a mix of disappointment given by a parent.

"I'll just hold it." Stiles muttered.

That concluded that and the Sheriff basically dragged Stiles from the room.

"Do I need to remind you how lucky we are that they're not pressing charges?" the Sheriff asked

"Oh, come on, it was just a joke." Stiles admitted

"It was a joke?" Sheriff disbelieved

"Yes, I didn't think it would be taken this seriously." Stiles said quickly "Dad, humour's very subjective, okay? I mean, we're talking, like, multiple levels of interpretation here." Stiles rambled

"Uh–huh." Sheriff nodded

"Uh–huh." Stiles repeated

"Okay, well, how exactly am I supposed to interpret the stolen prison transport van, huh?" Sheriff questioned.

Mom chose that moment to escort Scott and I out.

"We filled the tank!" Stiles said as it that made it better. Scott and I turned to him, me grinning slightly.

"Move!" mom ordered, pushing Scott into me and I kept walking. Scott rolled his eyes before Mom placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

We both turned to face her.

"It's not just this." she confessed "Although, a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think that you would reach quite this soon." Scott and I shared a look.

"I'm surprised you both didn't get involved." she looked at me

"You're not the only one." I admitted.

"It's everything on top of it." she continued "The completely bizarre behaviour, the late nights coming home," she listed other fingers "Which includes you two young lady." she pointed at me and I rolled my lips, placing my hands together and not looking at her.

She turned back to Scott

"Having to beg Mr. Harris for you to make up that chemistry test that you missed."

"I missed a chemistry test?" Scott asked.

Of course that's what he got out of this conversation.

"Really, Scott? Really?" Mom asked. I gave him the same look "I have to ground you. I am grounding you. You are grounded." Mom said. She pointed at Scott as Stiles appeared in the hallway.

"What about Alice?" Scott asked

"Hey!" I said

"She doesn't have a restraining order." mom reminded him

"Which is unfair as she had a hand in this too." Scott pointed at me.

"Don't drag me down with you." I snapped. He glared at me.

"Fine. You're both grounded." she decided and I death glared the hell out of Scott.

He actually shied away.

"What about work?" Scott asked

"Fine— Other than work." she nodded "And no TV." Mom decided

"My TV's broken." Scott confessed

"I don't watch it." I was too busy at the moment

"Then no computer." Mom tried again

"We need the computer for school." Scott continued and I nodded.  
"Then no, uh—" she turned around and saw Stiles "No Stiles." Melissa

"What— No Stiles?" Stiles freaked, distraught as he walked towards her.

I chuckled slightly at his reaction.

"No Stiles!" mom repeated shouting, and Stiles backed away.

"Mom, Stiles kinda goes to school with us…" I said slowly.

I don't think she cared.

"And no more car privileges. Give me your keys." she said to Scott holding her hand out for them. Scott sighed "Give 'em to me!" she stomped her foot and I stepped back surprised.

Scott dug into his pocket surprised, mumbling something I didn't even manage to catch. He placed them in her hand and she began to fiddle with the ring.

She couldn't get the car key off.

"Oh, for the love of God." she muttered

"Mom, you want me to—" Scott began

"No." she snapped

"Mom, come on," she shook her head "Let me just— mom. Mom!" Scott placed his hands over hers and she stopped.

She sighed.

"What is going on with you?" she smiled slightly but she wasn't joking. "Both of you have been off, but a restraining order?" she asked us. I sighed and looked at Scott

"Is this about Allison?" she asked. Stiles shook his head behind her.

Scott looked conflicted for a second. I could see his debating over it as Stiles hook his head.

Scott sighed.

"Do you really wanna know?" he asked.

I debated over this. I had no idea how I felt about mom knowing about our seriously messed up problem. Personally I didn't think she needed this kind of problem on her shoulders, knowing about the werewolves and a kanima that's killing people. Knowing that her son could potentially rip someone's throat out and that her daughter could see the future and was sort of going crazy.

It was a lot.

But, maybe she'd be okay with it… maybe it'd help if she knew the problem.

It was too big a risk to get her involved in something like this. I wasn't even worried about her being frightened or rejecting one of us. Just that she'd be wrapped up in something completely crazy.

"Yeah." mom nodded while Stiles shook his head.

Scott looked at me and I looked at mom. I looked back at my brother with a slight frown. Stiles continued to shake his head. In fact he stomped his foot lightly to get Scott's attention.

Scott looked from his best friend to me and I shrugged. What did he think?

He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything.

"Is this about your father?" she suddenly asked. Stiles nodded and I gave him an annoyed look. "It is, isn't it?" mom sighed when Scott didn't speak.

Stiles nodded some more and I was gonna decapitate him if he didn't stop.

"Okay, you know what, um— We'll talk about this at home. I'm gonna go get the car." mom decided, Scott and I both stepped aside and she walked past us both.

Scott and I shared a look, me frowning before we walked over to Stiles.

"I'm the worst son ever." Scott decided. Stiles sighed and looked back to the interrogation room where his father was. Mr Whittemore was shouting at him.

"Well, I'm not exactly winning any prizes either." Stiles admitted

"Dammit! You give him a restraining order, and he's mocking you!" Whittemore picked up the clipboard and then threw it back to the table. "He was mo— and what do I do about going to the bathroom? What the hell—" Mr Whittemore shouted.

I sighed.

"This is more out of hand then running around the school with a crazy Peter after us." I muttered

"At least you don't have a restraining order." Stiles reminded me

"No idea why though… then again Allison doesn't have one either…"

"Maybe he didn't want to attack girls." Stiles muttered

"He and I haven't exactly been on good terms the last few months, Allison's been a little nicer then I." I confessed

"I'm just glad I didn't walk in here with Allison's guns." I muttered. I'd accidentally left them at home before they'd texted me.

"Why do you still have them?" Scott asked

"I thought I'd hang on to them until the whole kanima things over." I confessed

"Why?" Stiles questioned

"Cause they're useful and I'm not too bad a shot." I admitted

"That was weird." Scott admitted

"I know, never fired once and I hit Boyd twice in the aimed spots." I nodded

"Maybe it's part of the wolf thing." Stiles offered

"That's what I think." I nodded.

Mom came back and we didn't have any leg room to get out of not getting in the car.

Actually, none of us bothered arguing.

The drive was silent.

When I got back, unsurprisingly, Derek was gone.

The first thing I did was grab Allison's pistol and riffle and hid them. They'd been on full display which, with my mother in her current mind frame, was probably not a smart idea.

Then I crashed.

I just needed rest for a while.

* * *

"Get up."

I woke up to my mother's voice. It was still slightly irritated from yesterday but not as bad.

I moaned and rolled over to see her leave the room.

Good thing I hid the weapons.

I got ready for school and pulled the pistol from my wardrobe. I wasn't wearing a skirt today, but skinny jeans. So I lengthened the strap and put it around my waist. I put the gun under where my arm hung and pulled my jacket over the top, zipping it up.

That was conspicuous enough. I couldn't see it when I looked in the mirror.

I walked down stairs, keys in hand and grabbed an apple. Scott was waiting for me.

"Morning." I said.

No answer. Wow he must still be bummed about mom's reaction last night.

We drove in silence before finding Stiles and my phone dinged.

"Allison wants to talk to us." I said lowly

"Why?" Scott asked slightly worried

"Probably to do with the pages of archaic latin Lydia translated." I reminded them.

The boys shared a look and nodded.

"How though?" Scott asked "The place is filled with cameras now." he looked up at one as he said it.

"Well then we need somewhere out of the camera's line." I said simply

"Where?" Stiles asked

I thought. Somewhere we can hide behind…

"The library." I grinned. I replied to Allison and then made my way towards the room. The boys followed.

We each walked around casually for a while before slipping, one by one between the bookcases. If we picked one far enough back and far enough along, the camera at the door wouldn't spot a thing.

Allison came in a while later and walked between the bookcases before finding us. Stiles and Scott on one side and I on the other. She came and joined me. She pulled out a tablet from her bag and slipped it between the books over to the boys.

Stiles held a book while Scott turned the device on.

"It's everything Lydia can translate. And trust me, she was very confused."Allison whispered, facing me as I took a book and opened it like Stiles.

"Yeah, what'd you tell her?" Scott wondered

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Allison grinned. Scott smirked

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles admitted

"O—oh. Great." Allison covered up as she and Scott nodded

"You dork." I insulted and he sent me a look. I just grinned.

"Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked

"Not really. But Stiles was right about the murderers." Allison confessed

"Yes!" Stiles said softly, fist bumping the air.

"It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance." Allison said "There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village." Allison explained

"All right, see? So maybe it's not all that bad." Stiles thought

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to." Allison added picking up a book

"All bad, all very, very bad." Stiles worried

"When is anything not bad Stiles?" I asked with a slight groan.

"Here's the thing, though. The kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't be—" Allison cut off as one of the librarians came and placed a book on the shelf near us.

""Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it."" Scott finished for her, reading the tablet.

"Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself." Stiles admitted

"What if— It has something to do with his parents? His real parents." Allison wondered

"Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked, turning to Stiles

"Lydia might." Stiles thought

"What if she doesn't know anything?" Scott asked

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so— I'll talk to him myself." Allison decided putting her book back

"I'll come, seeing as I managed to get out of the restraining order." I decided and she nodded

"Okay, what do I do?" Scott wondered

"You have a make–up exam, remember?" Allison said, Scott scoffed and looked at Stiles who nodded.

"You miss it and mom will kill you worse then dead." I warned. He sighed and Allison reached through the book case to take his hand

"Promise me."

"If he does anything, you run the other way." Scott ordered

"I can take care of myself." Allison admitted

"Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me." he warned

"I got that part." I assured

"If he does anything—" Scott began

"Like?" Allison

"Anything— Weird or bizarre— anything." Scott generalised.

Stiles suddenly poked his head through the gap in the books.

"Anything evil!" he said pointedly. Allison pushed his head back "Ah— Ow!" he struggled to re catch the book that'd knocked through his hands.

He put it back on the shelf and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, if he tries anything—" I looked around "I'll shoot him." I shrugged and they all looked at me.

"It wont kill him." I assured them "Unfortunately. But it'll be enough—"

"To get you arrested." Stiles thought.

"We'll be fine. We're not clueless school girls." I reminded them looking at Allison who nodded.

"Come on." I nodded my head and Allison gave Scott's hand one more reassuring squeeze

"You can't leave together." Scott warned. I rolled my eyes and walked out.

Allison followed me and I smiled at her, making it look like a light casual conversation.

"Any idea where he is?" Allison asked, a smile on her face too.

"Wont take me long to find out." I assured her with a shrug.

I listened for a while as we walked and then I heard footsteps. The entire school corridors were quiet. Everyone was in a room or doing something.

After making sure I realised it was Jackson.

"I think he's heading to the locker room." I informed her

"Why?" she wondered

"No clue." I shrugged

We made our way down there and the quiet surrounded us. The one thing that did break the noise, were mine and Allison's heels.

We stopped walking the second Jackson did and both of us bit our lips.

'Take then off.' Allison mouthed and I nodded. We did so, not making a sound before we heard the door to the locker room sound.

We rounded the corner to find it empty and walked to the door.

Allison jumped as the door opened and Matt stood there.

"Oh, you just scared the hell out of me." Matt laughed

"Sorry." I smiled and placed my hands behind my back, the heels with them to make it less obvious.

"Sorry, I wa— I was just, um, I was— nothing." Allison stammered, smiling slightly

"Ah, that's a— nice heels." Matt commented and Allison looked down.

"Oh! Yeah, uh, my feet were hurting, so I—" Allison smiled and shook her head as she put them on. I did the same and I don't really think Matt noticed, he seemed completely taken by Allison.

"Same reason I never wear mine." Matt said

"What?" Allison and I chorused.

"Uh, forget it." he shook his head "Hey, did you hear about the underground show? Apparently, they've got some big name spinning." Matt said randomly

"Oh, you mean like a rave?" Allison wondered

"Oh, is it still a rave if you don't roll? I just call it a party. But hey, I got a friend who can hook us up with tickets if you're down. Want me to get you one?" Matt wondered

A date? With someone other then Scott?

"Yeah. Yeah, great." I looked at Allison, unable to keep the surprise form my face.

"Yeah? All right, cool. Um, it's Friday, so—" he walked past us and then backwards down the hallway "Looking forward to it." he smiled

"Yeah." Allison said. And then she stopped.

"Did I just…"

"I think you did." I nodded just as surprised.

Wow.

We turned towards the door at the sound of someone choking coming from inside. Allison and I shared a look before we moved to the door and filed in, one after the other.

"Jackson?" Allison called. She took a deep breath and I heard the water running from the showers.

"In here." Jackson called back.

Allison walked straight to the showers. I furrowed my eyebrows. Something was wrong… I didn't know what it was but there was something… off.

I looked around, not noticing Allison jumping and moving around the corner

"Is something wrong?" Jackson asked

"Y—you could've warned me." Allison stuttered, her back to him.

I turned my head to look at Allison and she looked at me slightly worried.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she looked at me and I saw a very short snip of Scott and Jackson fighting.

Well this wasn't going to go down well.

I looked at Allison and she looked confused. My expression hardened considerably and I saw the worry itch across her face as Jackson walked around the corner.

"You're the one that walked into the boys' locker room." Jackson reminded her.

"I thought I heard you— I th— forget it." Allison stuttered. Jackson walked around the corner completely naked. Sure he was confident but I'd never seen him like this…

"Did you wanna talk about something?" Jackson asked as he stood behind her.

"We can talk later." Allison decided. Jackson placed his arm in front of her and stood in her way.

"No. Let's talk now." Jackson decided.

"How about when you're more decent?" I asked a little harshly. Jackson turned to look at me and I didn't budge under the strangely serious, but somehow blank look he wore.

"I— I have to get to cl—" Allison made a move to walk around him and he blocked her way.

"Oh, no, no, you don't. No, you have perfect grades. You can skip one class." Jackson nodded

"Just because she can doesn't mean she wants to." I walked around and grabbed Allison's wrist

We turned to walk away and Jackson grabbed my wrist. I turned and glared at him.

"Let go." I said slowly and coldly. He didn't answer and I felt Allison's hand move to mine before she squeezed my fingers.

"Are you okay?" Jackson suddenly asked, he was looking back at Allison again

"Your heart's beating like crazy."

"That's what happens when a teenage boy stands naked in front of you." I said with a sickly sweet smile "Although this is one no one wants to see."

"Allison." I glanced up at the celling. Oh great Scott had heard Allison's heart beat.

"Alice…" he began

"We're fine." I said back

"Who you talking to?" Jackson asked

"You're reaper." I answered with a shrug.

I heard the chair where Scott was.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harris voice sounded

"The hour's up." Scott said

"You're not leaving till every single one of these bubbles is filled in." Harris ordered.

I heard the pencil scratching over paper and then running footsteps.

"I thought you wanted to talk." Jackson said as Allison turned and pulled on my wrist.

"I– I—" Allison stumbled and I grabbed her waist to stable her "I changed my mind." she got out.

"You sure? Because you look a little stressed." he said, water still dripping from his hair.

"I wonder why." I was getting angry

"Is it Scott? Is it that whole thing?" he asked. Allison took steps away from him and dragged me with her.

I glared at him. If he was the kanima surely he'd unfortunately survive a bullet wound.

Allison shook her head and looked back towards the door.

"I still can't believe you actually think your little Romeo and Juliet story is gonna last. You know he's eventually just gonna run to Derek and join up with him and his little wolf pack." Allison's eyes began to well up and I had to release her hand to stop me from breaking her fingers.

I was gonna kill him.

"If you don't realise that, then you gotta be the stupidest bitch in this town. Well, other than Scott since he's a pretty stupid bitch himself." Jackson shrugged

"Stop. Just stop!" Allison snapped  
"What are you gonna do, Allison, hmm—" he shouted "When your stupid bitch of boyfriend turns on you? They kill your aunt. They almost kill Lydia. Who do you really think's gonna be next, hmm?" Allison hit the wall and I stood slightly in front of her as Jackson got up in her face.

"Not you. No, no, it can't be you, because you're in love. Is that what you tell yourself, hmm? "Scott's different and everything's gonna work out because we're in love." Well, if that's what you believe, then you're already dead." Jackson suddenly had a hand full of claws. "I just— I just hope your dad has been teaching you moves to protect yourself." Jackson said as he brushed her cheek with the claws.

"Actually, he has." Allison admitted. She hit his hand away, placed her hand on his throat and pushed him to the floor.

Jackson twisted around and Allison hit the ground, Jackson above him.

I grabbed Jackson around the waist and pulled him up, I kneed him in the stomach and then hit his back causing him to hit the ground.

He coughed for a second and then looked and me raging above him and Allison lying on the floor.

"Allison? Alice? What are you doing here?" Jackson began to get up and ran over to his locker. He grabbed a pair of shorts and began to yank them on as Allison sat up, leaning against the wall.

That's when Scott opened the door. He saw Jackson pulling his shorts on and Allison sitting with her knees to her chest. And me. My eyes clearly purple as I felt angry.

"I— I'm fine. I'm fine." Allison muttered. Scott didn't care. He ran at Jackson "Scott, I'm fine. Scott!" Allison shouted.

The werewolf ignored her and pushed Jackson into the lockers. They all toppled over as Jackson hit the bench and then the floor.

"I have a restraining order!" Jackson shouted

"Trust me, I restrained myself." Scott assured him. And I felt a smile tug at my lips.

Jackson got up and Scott was pushed into the grates. Jackson held him there and then threw him into the showers.

Jackson followed him in as I went to Allison on the floor and helped her to her feet.

I heard a bang and turned in time to see Jackson fall to the floor.

"Do something." Allison said to me

"What?" I asked

"Stop them!"

I looked at Jackson kicked Scott into the wall and the tiles cracked.

Jackson got up and turned to Allison and I. He ran at us and I swung my leg around.

He went flying.

He glared at us.

"Go for it Jackson." I egged him on "I'm more then happy to break a few bones." I hissed. I knew Allison was giving me a disappointed look.

Jackson got up and he grabbed my shirt, I grabbed his wrist, pushing Allison back to the wall before hand, and jumped. I did a full cartwheel, starting and ending on my feet, twisting Jackson's body with me. He hit the floor with a crash, his wrists having twisted and released me.

I brushed my front to remove the wrinkles he'd put in my shirt as he stood up looking pissed.

Scott jumped over the wall from the showers and kicked Jackson in the head. I stepped to the side as Jackson stumbled forwards and skidded along the floor.

"You were supposed to stop it!" Allison accused

"I tried." I shrugged "Jackson wouldn't."

Jackson grabbed on of the weights lying on the floor and threw it at Scott. He grabbed it, leaned back as it went over his head and then straightened back up in time for Jackson to kick it and send him into the paper towel dispenser. Jackson slammed him into it again and then smashed him into the sink.

The sink smashed into pieces and water went everywhere, spraying Scott in the face.

I moved, ignoring Allison and grabbed Jackson's wrist, I spun around and then smashed him into the mirrors, he hit the sinks and then the floor as Scott moved out the way. Jackson looked at me angrily and stood back up to hit me but Scott got there first.

He punched Jackson who hit the floor before I kicked Jackson. He stumbled and hit the floor. He got up grabbed my arm and threw me. I hit Scott who'd just stood up and we went flying through the door into the hallway. Scott hit the floor and I managed to get my feet to land on the wall before I flipped backwards and stuck the landing. I turned around in time for Jackson to throw me a punch and I ducked before he bent down to grab Scott.

That was when I noticed Erica and Stiles in the hallway. Stiles dropped his bag as Erica grabbed Jackson and Stiles grabbed Scott.

"Scott, Scott, Scott! Guys!" Stiles called as Erica wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck to stop him and Allison helped Stiles hold Scott. I wiped my mouth as the corridor filled with people.

"What the hell's going on?" Awesome, Harris was the teacher who came to investigate.

Matt walked up and bent down to pick up Allison's tablet which Stiles had dropped with his bag.

"Hey! Enough!" Harris shouted as the two boys continued to struggle. "Enough." Scott panted and my chest heaved a little as my brother ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down!" he shouted "Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself?" he asked. Scott didn't answer "Ms McCall." I just glared at Jackson. "Stilinski!" still nothing.

"You dropped this." Matt said. Harris snatched the tablet.

"You and you—" Harris pointed to Jackson and Scott "Actually— all of you—" he pointed to Stiles, Jackson, Allison, Erica, Scott, Matt and me. "Detention. Three o'clock." Harris ordered. And he turned to leave.

Jackson shook Erica off him and then walked back into the locker room to get dressed.

"What the hell?" Stiles muttered to Scott and I

"He was being a prick." I muttered "But in all fairness, Scott started it."

"How?" Scott demanded

"You punched first." I said simply "Before that it was like Jackson was in some sort of trance, he was being more of an ass then usual." I confessed

"It wasn't until Allison and I hit him that he seemed to snap out of it." my eyebrows knitted together. "But what he said angered me so…" I shrugged

"So she joined in." Allison said disappointedly

"He needed a beating." I admitted.

* * *

Three o'clock came along and the seven off us filed into the library. Harris was standing there with his hands in his pockets, almost looking pleased with himself.

Scott, Stiles and I sat down at a table, dumping our bags on the floor while Allison, Matt and Jackson moved to another table.

Erica sat next to me.  
"Oh, uh— we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson informed Harris

"All of these tools?" Harris wondered

"No, just us tools." Stiles pointed to himself and Scott.

"Fine. You two, over there." Harris pointed to the table next to where they were sitting.

I got up and followed them, sitting down while Harris had his back to us.

"I'm gonna kill him." Scott decided as Stiles sat opposite him

"No, you're not. You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him." Stiles tried to convince

"No. You were right, let's kill him." Scott said.

"Oh— No." Stiles muttered "Alice?" he asked

"Don't look at me. Right now, I want to shoot him." I admitted with a shrug

"Why?"

"You didn't hear what he said to Allison." I hissed angrily "At least if we don't kill him, he can suffer for longer." I smiled

"Besides we still don't know who the master is and that could take ages." I admitted "It'd be easier just to kill him."

Stiles sighed and I could see he was conflicted.

He looked around the room and then started staring.

"Hey. What if it's Matt?" he said randomly. I raised and eyebrow and turned to look at him next to Allison. He was eating chips "I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?" Stiles wondered

"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing." Scott reminded him

"Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself." Stiles thought

"Like how Peter made Deaton disappear that night of the school and you all thought he was the alpha." I added and Stiles nodded seriously

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep?" Scott didn't sound convinced

"Yes!" Stiles nodded seriously. Scott and I shared a look

"Why?" Scott asked

"Because— he's evil." Stiles said and I held in a giggle.

"You just don't like him." Scott decided

"The guy— Bugs me. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face." Stiles said. We all turned to look at him. He offered Jackson some of his chips and Jackson refused.

"Any other theories?" Scott asked

"You okay?" Matt asked. I turned around to see Jackson standing up, his bag with him.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Jackson decided

"Are you all right? Hey, you don't look so good." Harris said, sounding concerned.

"I just need to get some water." Jackson said as he left the library.

"No one leaves their seats." Harris ordered. And he followed after Jackson.

Scott, Stiles and I immediately turned to sit with Erica again, Scott and I opposite her and Stiles next to her.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott confessed

"Maybe." Erica shrugged as she wrote in a book.

"Talk." Scott basically ordered. Erica closed the book and put the pen down.

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18." Erica admitted. Stiles looked at her surprised

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18?" Stiles asked

"Yep." Erica smiled

"There's something so deeply wrong with that." Stiles confessed

"You're telling me." I muttered

"You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything." Erica opened her computer and clicked the mouse button.

_"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office."_ Mrs Argent's voice sounded over the PA system.

We looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he looked confused.

My twin got up and left. Just as he did I saw a snap of Mrs Argent intimidating Scott.

"What?" Stiles asked

"He's not going to have an easy conversation…" I admitted. Stiles turned back to the door just as Jackson and Harris walked back in.

Erica got the report up on her computer and Stiles and her looked at it while I leaned across the table waiting for them to say something.

"Whoa, look the dates." Stiles noticed

""Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death– 9:26 P.M., June 14, 1995."" Erica read out

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." Stiles knew

Erica and I looked at him.

"What so they pried Jackson from his mother's body?" I asked, not believing it. Stiles shrugged and I gapped.

I then noticed Harris was packing up his things. We all began to gather our own bags to do the same.

I stood up and my knees wobbled before I collapsed back into the chair.

I saw Jackson, half transformed into the kanima standing by the whiteboard writing something and then Erica, shaking uncontrollably like she was having a seizure. From what I could see, the library was a mess.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are." I looked up at Harris and blinked, hoping my eyes were normal again. Stiles sat back down again. "You may go when you're done with the re–shelving." he patted the stacks and stacks of books on either side of him that we needed to now put back. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." and he turned and left.

Everyone began to get up and I turned to look at Jackson.

He looked normal for the moment.

Everyone began to stack the books and I glanced at my legs before standing again. This tie they didn't fail me.

I walked over grabbed some books and waited for Scott to come back.

Jackson was going to change and attack us. Why? Not once had the person controlling him sent him after us, we were always chasing him.

Except for the time in the pool, but he hadn't actually attacked us, he'd just kept us there really.

This time Erica was going to be left on the floor. How could she have a seizure when the bite had cured that?

Scott came back and he looked a little phased but he found Stiles and he immediately jumped into what Erica had found. Allison listened to us also and I didn't get the chance to say anything.

"It means he was born after his mom died— by c–section. They had to pull him out of her dead body." Stiles said

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison whispered

"The word all over the report is "inconclusive."" Stiles shrugged

"Then his parents could have been murdered?" Scott asked. I opened my mouth but didn't get the chance to say anything.

"If they were, then it falls in line with the kanima myth. You know? It seeks out and kills murderers." Stiles shrugged

"But for Jackson? Or the person controlling him?" Allison wondered

"Who knows." I said quickly "Now…"

"This is kind of important." Stiles cut me off

"I know but so is…" I began again

"We have to talk to him. We have to tell him." Scott said and I ground my teeth.

"Scott!" He turned to walk over to Jackson

"He's not gonna l—" Allison began

"Scott I'm trying to tell you that—" Scott stopped and we saw a book lying open on the floor.

Scott walked towards it and I followed. We saw Matt lying on the floor, a cut on the back of his neck.

"I was trying to tell you that I had a vision and Jackson's going to attack us." I said simply crossing my arms. Scott looked at me

"Why didn't you say something?!" He demanded

"You kept bloody cutting me off!" I snapped back angrily. Scott ground his teeth and then moved over to Matt. As he did Jackson jumped over the shelves and hit the roof. phosphorus fell from the light that he'd hit and books fell from the top shelves.

I ducked my head as Scott did the same, kneeling over Matt.

The roof was an absolute mess as it fell apart from the impact. Scott looked up and his fangs had grown and his eyes were yellow.

"Erica!" Scott shouted

There was a growl and Jackson jumped above her breaking another light and then over Allison and Stiles, breaking that part of the roof also.

The entire ground shook as I walked after were Jackson was headed and Scott followed me.

"Unh!" Erica shouted. The tables were over turned and Scott and I spun around to see Jackson. His eyes were that of the kanima and half his face was covered in scales, showing as if under the skin.

Jackson hissed at Scott who growled back before Jackson pushed him backwards into one of the stacks of books.

He turned to me and I ducked, avoiding the claws before he grabbed my jacket and threw me to the very far wall.

I felt my foot kick something, probably the camera, and I collapsed onto the desk, a pain in my arm as I knocked over the chair and hit the floor. My back hurt and my head hit a few things as I laid on the ground, blinking, trying to make the pain go away.

I barely heard the noise of chalk on a chalk board and I tried to get up to take a look over the desk but I couldn't gather the energy to push myself up.

I laid on the floor, feeling as my body healed itself. And then there was the sound of glass breaking.

Jackson was gone.

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Stiles sounded "I think she's having a seizure."

I shook my head and rolled onto my side before I managed to push myself up. My head was spinning slightly but it cleared before I got to my feet.

I stumbled a little and saw Allison move down one isle and Scott move down the other.

"He's alive." Allison said. I guess she was attending to Matt.

The entire library was a mess. Bits of cork board from the roof, chairs and tables knocked over, books and papers lying everywhere and glass from the lights too. Cables were hanging down from the celling as I moved around the desk, following were Allison's voice had come from.

On the black board there was a message.

'Stay out of my way or I'll kill you all.'

"Hey, we need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said

"Derek— only to Derek." Erica stuttered. I turned to corner to see Stiles holding Erica and Scott looking at Allison through the book case.

I blinked and shook my head. It felt better now and the aches from my body were diminishing quickly.

"When we get her to the hospital—" Scott began

"To Derek. To Derek." Erica said again

"You can't take her to the hospital." I said

"Why not?" Stiles asked

"She's a fucking werewolf Stiles. You don't think they're gonna notice something up if they take some tests?" I asked.

I guess they understood as they looked up at me. Scott looked back at Allison.

"Go." Allison decided

Scott began to disagreed before he walked around the shelf to Allison and Matt.

"Hey, Scott!" Stiles called

"I'm staying here with you." Scott decided

"He can't take her alone. Not like this. And Matt— I've got to call an ambulance for him, just go." Allison decided

"This doesn't feel right." Scott admitted

"It's okay." Allison assured him

"No, it's not. No, it's not right." Scott argued

"Oh my god, she's not hurt and it's not like she's in the middle of no where." I reminded my twin.

"It doesn't— it doesn't mean anything." Allison said shaking her head

"But it feels like it does." Scott whispered

"Scott, go. Go." Allison ordered

"Okay." Scott kissed her forehead and stood up.

"Allison, call us as soon as possible." I said and she nodded.

Scott grabbed Erica and picked her up as she shook.

"Do we even know where Derek's new place is?" Stiles asked

"I do." I admitted and I turned to lead the way.

We got to the jeep and I climbed into the back before Scott handed me Erica. I laid her with her head in my lap and the boys climbed in.

I gave Stiles and address and he raced off, breaking a few speeding rules as he did.

I suddenly clamped my hands over my ears and scrunched up my eyes.

Someone was screaming.

It sounded in my head like I was surrounded by giant speakers, all sounding the sound at me.

"Woah, Alice." Stiles voice was a muffle beyond the screaming.

"Alice!" It began to dull down "Alice!" I took a deep breath and looked up. Scott had turned around and was looking at me while Stiles glanced at me threw the rearview mirror.

"What's wrong?" my brother asked

"Screaming." I muttered "Someone was screaming."

"I didn't hear anyone." he admitted and I shook my head.

We reached Derek's place and I pushed the thought aside. The boys climbed out and Scott took Erica before I ran to the entrance.

"Derek!" I shouted.

The urgency in my voice caused him to appear immediately, he placed an arm around me and looked me over.

"Erica." I said simply as the boys approached "She's having a seizure, we think." I said and turned to see Scott holding her.

"Follow me." Derek said immediately. He took my hand and the boys followed us down into the train cart.

Derek took her and settled her on the floor.

"Hold her up." Derek ordered, Stiles got behind her head and held her half sitting as Scott and I sat opposite Derek.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked

"She might, I—" Derek grabbed Erica's arm "Which is why this is gonna hurt." Derek snapped the bone and Erica screamed.

"You broke her arm!" Stiles said shocked

"It'll trigger the healing process." Derek explained "I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt." Derek began to stab his nails into her skin and the blood dripped onto the floor. Erica screamed and I winced.

"You heard her screaming?" Scott asked.

I immediately shook my head.

"It was a different scream." I confessed.

I knew who I heard scream, I'd heard it at least twice before. It was distinguishable from anything.

It was Lydia's scream.

Erica's screams began to die down and she just panted. Stiles fell backwards slightly, still holding her. He brushed her hair from her face.

"Stiles— you make a good Batman." Erica breathed

"Oh my god." Scott muttered Derek looked up at me, the look in his face wasn't completely confident. But it was better then before.

Erica slumped unconscious after that.

Eventually Derek released her. I handed him a cloth I'd retrieved and he wiped the blood from his hand.

"You know who it is." Scott said as he and I followed Derek from the trailer cart.

Stiles stayed with Erica as she healed.

Derek stopped and turned to us.

"Jackson." he confessed sitting down

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" Scott asked. Derek nodded as he looked at me.

"You're not a very good lier." he said

"I'm a great lier." I disagreed "You just have a few advantages to be able to tell the difference." I admitted as I crossed my arms and looked away.

Scott looked between the two of us before he sighed

"I'm gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack." Derek and I both looked at him surprised "If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition." Scott decided "We're gonna catch him, not kill him."

"And?" Derek asked suspecting more. Scott looked at him and Derek raised his eyebrows waiting.

"And we do it my way." Scott ordered.

"What way is that?" I wondered

"Without hurting him." he admitted. And I slumped. I saw Derek smirked ever so slightly and then look away to hide it.

"Not even a little bit?" I asked. I saw the conflicted look in Scott as he sighed.

"No."

"What if it can't be helped?" I questioned

"We're going to try." Scott said confidently

"Well I don't really think we'll—" and my eyes slid shut.

I felt Derek's strong arms grab me as I toppled and then I was standing in a hospital.

I looked around confused.  
This was new… I'd never actually been somewhere before. Usually I was just watching like a video, now I was here?

I looked around as the nurses ran from here to there. I saw my mom leave a room and walk over to the bench.

I walked over to her and stood in front of her. If this was a vision like I assumed then I wasn't physically here, just mentally.

The fact that she couldn't see me proved that.

What was I doing here?

"The patient is sleeping. Keep a close eye on her incase something happens." my mother ordered. She pointed at the door she'd just come out of and I glanced at it.

I walked over to it and went to reach the handle but my hand slipped right through the door knob. I tried several times before thinking of something else.

I stepped through the door.

There was a women lying in the bed. She seemed semi asleep. Her face was very pale, her eyes sort of like she hadn't slept in a while. She was sweaty and seemingly exhausted.

And then the door opened.

Standing there was a guy, wearing a leather jacket and a hoodie. The hood was covering his face and I couldn't see it.

Typical.

He walked around the bed, through me by the way, and over to the girl. She blinked and watched him, only half seeing him through the drowsiness.

"Please." she muttered. She began to pant as the guy placed his glove covered hand to her mouth. "No." He held her nose and covered her mouth. She began to struggle and bounce up and down to remove his arm but couldn't.

Her eyes were now wide open as she watched him. I stared horrified.

And then, she stopped struggling. The guy removed his hand and she didn't breath. Her eyes were wide open and shocked.

The guy turned and left the room.

I jumped and gasped. A pair of arms grabbed me immediately and someone began to shush me. I saw Scott sitting opposite me and I realised I was on the floor. Derek was the one behind me with his arms around me tightly.

"Alice, are you okay?" Scott asked.

I looked around the underground area for a second and then nodded.

I swallowed and tried to find my voice.

"A girl, in the hospital," I began "Someone just murdered her."

"Jackson?" the two boys asked. I shook my head frantically

"It was a person, a guy, no taller then Scott." I pointed to him "He wore black gloves, a leather jacket, a hoodie under neath and the hoodie was hiding his face." I explained "He walked into the girls room and held her nose and covered her mouth before smuggling her." I looked at Scott.

"Not two seconds before that, Mom had walked out of the hospital room." Scott looked concerned.

"This time— this time was different." I admitted

"What do mean?" Derek asked. He helped me to my feet but his arms stayed securely around my waist. I could feel his front against my back, the muscles pushing through the fabrics as I leaned into him slightly. It was good, it made me feel like I wasn't going to suddenly jump out of it again.

"I was like a ghost." I confessed "Usually I watch the visions like a movie, but this time I was actually there. Not physically because my mother couldn't see me and I walked through a door, but mentally. Like my consciousness left my body. My spirit." I explained

"I didn't just see the future." I confessed "I saw the present. That women was literally just killed."

"By a person?" Scott asked. I nodded

"What did she look like?" We turned to see Stiles standing at the entrance to the train.

"Ah, short brown hair, brown eyes, very pale."

Stiles pulled out his phone and tapped the screen as he walked over to us.

"This her?" he showed me a picture.

"Yes." I nodded and he sighed. "Who is she?"

"Her names Jessica. Her husband was killed earlier this week…" Stiles said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "By Jackson." he admitted

"So this murder's connected to the others?" Scott asked

"Except this time it was a person who killed her." I said "Not the kanima."

"His master." Scott realised.

I nodded.

I just watched him kill a human being. He didn't make Jackson do it, it literally walked in and did it himself.

Who was this person?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"I need you to keep me updated." Derek said as Scott and Stiles left the underground. I knew they were waiting for me up the top though.

"You know he is co-operating now. You don't need to use me as a middle girl." I smirked slightly. He sighed and turned to me.

"Just in case." he said.

I nodded.

"You have to actually reply to me though. No one sided conversation." I said with a shrug. He sighed

"Oh that's such a hard ship." I said with a role of my eyes.

"Just…"

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off. "But can you really abide by his conditions?" I wondered. I stepped towards him. "Can you really, not kill Jackson?"

"If that's what it takes." Derek nodded

"Huh." I scoffed "You don't play fetch. You don't grab something and bring it back. You hunt it and you kill it." I said simply

"Really?" he asked about my joke.

"It fit. I used it." I shrugged

"Alice!" Scott shouted

"Yeah, yeah. I can hear you without you shouting." I rolled my eyes and I turned to leave before Derek grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him. He spun me around and crashed his lips to mine.

I instantly gave in and kissed him back.

"If you have any more weird visions," he began when we broke

"Tell you." I nodded as my forehead leaned against his.

"I don't want to have to keep catching you." he warned. I smirked

"It seems to be the only way you get to hold me sometimes." I teased and ran my hands down his muscly arms to his hands locked on my back. I pulled them off me, granted not one hundred percent willingly and brushed my lips against Derek's.

I then turned and walked back up the stairs.

"You took your time." Stiles admitted

"Derek being his usual and trusting me more then he does you two." I shrugged "Nothing new." I got into the back of the jeep and Stiles drove off.

"So what is the plan?" he asked

"Jackson still goes to school with us. We'll watch him then."

"And then?" I asked

"We follow him." Scott decided

"We can't follow him all the time Scott." I warned

"We have to try. I'm going to talk to Deaton and ask him on some help also." he assured me. I nodded but still wasn't one hundred percent sure about this.

* * *

Naturally the next day at school was spent following Jackson around. Nothing happened.

Ever.

The next day was the same.

It wasn't until the third day of Stiles, Scott and I taking it in turns that something happened.

Scott and I followed Jackson when he left school early. We followed the Porsche until we got to an abandoned building.

Scott and I shared a look as Jackson got out. He had that menacing look on his face, sort of similar to the one Scott had had on that full moon so many nights ago.

We got out and walked up the stairs. There was a line of people standing around. A girl and two guys stood behind a grate as people handed over money and she handed them tickets.

I listened around before discovering what was going on.

"It's tickets for a rave." I whispered to my brother. He looked at me.

"Why would Jackson need a ticket to a rave?" he asked

"Obviously his next target is guaranteed to be there." I muttered

We watched Jackson, now four from the front.

"Well what do we do?" Scott wondered

"We get tickets." I said simply

"How?" Scott asked

"You buy them." I gave him a look. Was he seriously asking me this?

"Okay…" he muttered and he moved from behind the wall we were peaking around.

"Matt, Matt." Scott called. Matt was standing in line a few places behind Jackson.

"What?" Matt asked

"How much are tickets?" Scott wondered in a whisper

"$75." Matt answered whispering also as he nodded. Scott looked at me and mouth 'what'. I shrugged

"Can I borrow some money?" Scott wondered back to Matt

"Yeah, how much?" Matt allowed

"$75." Scott confessed. I hit my face with my palm. Matt shook his head and looked at Scot with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Really?" I asked as I walked over to him. We were now waiting in line despite his questions.

"I don't have my wallet on me." He confessed

"Good thing I do then." I pulled my phone from my pocket that had my card in it. Tucked away safely was also some cash.

"How much?" Scott wondered

"Hopefully enough." I confessed biting my lip.

"Next." Jackson was at the front of the line now "How many?" he held up one finger. The girl handed over the ticket as he handed her money. By the look on her face she wasn't impressed

"Let's go. Let's get out of here." she decided. "Let's go." The elevator went up and they left.

No more tickets.

"Now what?" Scott asked

"Well its all well and fine getting to the rave but we still don't have a plan to trap Jackson while we're there. How about we work on that?" I offered "At least we know where he's gonna be."

Scott sighed but nodded, glancing back at Jackson as we left the loft.

"We'll head to Deaton's." Scott said "He's been working on an idea."

"Alright. You need me to call Derek?"

"Does he ever answer?" Scott wondered

"He does to me." I shrugged.

Silence as I pulled my phone out. I glanced at the screen as I hit a speed dial and then put the phone to my ear.

"What's going on with you two?" Scott suddenly asked. I looked at him confused as the phone rang.

"What do you mean?"

"Just, the other day when you passed out…"

"He caught me?" I answered. I knew what he was getting at.

Scott watched me as Derek picked up.

"We need you to meet us at Deaton's." I said simply "The clinic."

_"Why?"_ Derek asked

"Hmm, I wonder." I began "Maybe we figured something out and he has the means to help us." I offered.

I heard him sigh.

_"Alright, I'm on my way." _

Dial tone.

I threw my phone onto the backseat as I drove. Scott kept glancing at me but I ignored him.

We reached the clinic and walked in to find Deaton.

"Hey," I began

"I hope you don't mind but…" Scott looked at me "We need your help."

"With Jackson." I emphasised "Can you help us?" I wondered.

Scott unlocked the door as Derek turned up. He'd brought Isaac with him.

"What's he doing here?" Scott demanded as he opened the door

"I need him." Derek said simply as I leaned against the counter.

"Wow, you need somebody?" I asked with a smirk. He sent me a look.

"I don't trust him." Scott admitted as the two followed me through the clinic.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac confessed

"You know what? And Derek really doesn't care." Derek said as we stopped "Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?" Derek asked. Deaton was leaning against the door frame to the medical room.

"That depends." Deaton made his presence know. Scott and Derek piped up to listen. "Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?" Deaton asked

"Kill him." Derek said.

My point made.

At the same time Scott spoke.

"Save him." he turned to Derek disappointed "Save him." he corrected.

"Scott's terms." I sang. Derek looked at me before he sighed

"Save him." Scott nodded to Deaton.

Scott and Isaac walked past me and followed Deaton while I bumped Derek slightly.

He looked annoyed. I don't see why he wouldn't, 'I told you so' was written all over my face.

Deaton grabbed a tray of herbs and other things in little jars and placed them on the table as he faced the three werewolves. I stop next to Derek between them all.

Deaton looked over the jars and Isaac raised his hand. Derek grabbed his wrist as the beta went to touch.

"Watch what you touch." Derek ordered shoving his hand away.

"Never know, might be something more deadly then wolfsbane in there." I admitted watching Deaton look over the jars.

Isaac bent down to lean his elbows on the table.

"So, what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asked. I scoffed.

"No, I'm a veterinarian." Deaton said simply. Isaac nodded looking awkward.

"Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defence against a paralytic toxin." Deaton confessed putting the jar in his hand down.

"We're open to suggestions." Derek admitted

"What about an effective offence?" Isaac suggested

"We already tried." Derek admitted "I nearly took its head off. And Argent and Alice emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up." Derek told Deaton.

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton wondered

"Well, one it can't swim." Derek confessed

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton questioned

"No. He's the captain of the swim team." Scott and I chorused

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people." he reminded us. He turned around and grabbed something from the shelves behind him. He held up a round talisman no bigger then a dollar coin. "A puppet— and a puppeteer." he placed the talisman on the table. "One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?" Deaton asked

Silence for a minute.

Why couldn't Jackson kill Jessica? The girl I saw in my ghost period.

"I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott began "His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else." Scott offered

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac asked "The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asked

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac confessed

I frowned.

"Maybe it had something to do with why Jackson didn't attack Gerard." I suggested slowly "Jackson just stared at Gerard, but didn't even make a flinch to attack him…" I reminded them "Maybe there is something in the rules that stopped him." They looked at me and I could see them contemplating it.

"Thought that still doesn't help us catch either of them."  
"Hold on." Deaton began "The book says they're bonded, right?" Derek nodded "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him?" Deaton thought "What if," Deaton opened one of the jars, in it was a heap of black ash. "something that affects the kanima," he poured the black ash in a circle around the talisman on the table. "also affects its master?" Deaton

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them." Scott realised

"We catch two birds, with one stone." I said with a slight grin.

"When?" Derek asked

"The rave." I answered immediately. Isaac, Derek and Deaton looked at me.

"Jackson bought a ticket there, he was in like a weird horror state. He had this look on his face that I've only seen on him once, and that was when he was talking to Allison, before our detention in the library." I explained

"Somehow, who ever Jackson's master wants dead next, he knows they're gonna be at the rave." I said. "That's the best chance to attack him. In a room, full of people, where no one will really notice. Or care."

I looked at Derek and he nodded before looking at Scott. My brother nodded too before Deaton also agreed.

* * *

Stiles picked Scott and I up from home and drove us to school. We explained the plan so far to him and naturally he reminded us we didn't have tickets to get in.

"You know there's probably a way for Scott and I to sneak in without them." I thought

"Why just you two?" Stiles asked

"You can't climb in through certain spaces without drawing attention to yourself." I explained

"Like where?"

"A window on the roof and the only way down is a shear drop?" I suggested.

"Yeah okay, good call." he admitted

"That's to risky." Scott decided

"If we can't get tickets we're gonna have to." I said as Stiles pulled into the school and packed the jeep.

"There's got to be some other way to get tickets, right?" Scott asked as we all for out.

"It's a secret show. There's only one way, and it's a secret." Stiles reminded us.

"Hey." we stopped to see Matt walked up to us "Either of you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?" Matt wondered

"Well, I don't think we're really to blame for it getting destroyed…" I confessed

"How else did it happen?" Matt asked

"Just forget about it. Nobody got hurt." Stiles said

"I—I had a concussion." Matt reminded him

"Well, nobody got seriously hurt." Stiles elaborated

"I was in the E.R. for six hours." Matt disagreed

"You're still here, with all your limbs and minimal cuts. You weren't seriously hurt." I added emphasis on serious.

"I could have internal damage." Matt said and I rolled my eyes at his complaints.

"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now." Stiles said and held his hand a few inches from the pavement. Scott sighed and shook my head

"Are you okay?" Scott asked

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Matt assured him, glancing at Stiles "So you didn't get any tickets last night either." Matt noticed. Scott shook his head

"Are they still selling?" Scott wondered

"Uh, no, but I managed to find two online." Matt admitted. "You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's gonna be there." Matt turned and left us.

"I don't like him." Stiles said as soon as he was out of ear shot

"We've noticed." I nodded and Scott and I turned to leave.

"Hey, are you sure about this?" Stiles wondered

"Last time, whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's going to do this time?" Scott wondered

"Be there to make sure it happens." Stiles realised. Scott and I nodded before we headed towards the school building.

The two boys headed to lacrosse practice and I to my locker. I listened as I walked through the halls. If it was really that big of a thing then someone in this school was bound to have a few for sale. Either that or I'd ask someone to take me.

I played with my lock, not really paying attention as I listened through the entire hallways.

All that stopped when I saw Lydia.

I remembered her scream from the other night.

"Hey." I smiled at her. She looked at me surprised

"Hi."

"How you been?" I wondered

"Fine." she answered

Great, one syllable answers. I hadn't been talking to her lately, not since the whole Derek trying to kill her thing. Allison hadn't either.

I guess she was feeling pretty hostile to us.

"So you're birthday's coming up, excited?" I wondered. She smiled

"Of course. I have it all planned out." she assured me

"I hope so. I need a party. And what better then a party planned by Lydia Martin?" I grinned

"They are the best." she nodded

"Nothing comes close." I shrugged

I guess I was back on her good side for the minute.

We walked together, arms linked, and then I heard what I'd been searching for.

"A hundred."

"A hundred? They were seventy-five."

"My price is higher. Got to make a profit from them somehow." I turned and saw two people, one with a ticket in his hand.

"Hang on Lydia." I muttered "I need to do something, I'll talk to you in class yeah?" I asked. I saw the slight irritation in her expression but she nodded anyway.

I kissed her cheek and she turned to leave before I turned to the guy. The one complaining about the price walked off.

No way was I going to pay a hundred dollars for one ticket. Guess I was going to have to make him lower the price.

"Hey." I said sweetly as I walked up to him.

Yeah he was the kind to smirk when he saw me. I played with his collar as I stood close to him.

"I heard you were selling tickets for the upcoming rave." I said softly, adding to the irresistibility. I smiled up at him through my lashes. Good thing I was friends with Lydia, or this might not have worked too well.

"That depends on who wants to know." He placed an arm around my waist and I had to reframe from wanting to either, scoff at how easy he was, or glare at how he thought he was going to get anything.

"How much?" I asked leaning up to him, placing an arm around his neck.

"For you?" I could tell it wasn't going to be anything close to money before he even spoke. "Just a night with me." his eyes travelled my body greedily

"Really?" I asked, fake surprise at how easy that would be.

Wow, suddenly I felt like Erica…

"Is that deal?"

"I just want the tickets." I said softly "You sure you don't want anything?"

"I told you my price."

I turned so that his back was against the lockers.

"And either you give me a ticket, or, I cut off something important." I smiled, the sweetness almost gone and I saw the smugness leave his face. I smiled again

"What do you say?"

"I say one hundred." the playfulness gone.

"That's too bad." I played with his hair a little and gave him a look.

He flinched slightly.

"A hundred's just, not good enough." I had both arms around his neck and I rubbed my knee against the inside of his thigh.

"A… a hundred's it." he swallowed.

I guess the smugness was fake. He seemed like someone who'd really never gone there before.

"Really?" I asked pouting "You couldn't make a small exception?" I asked. I pulled my face closer to his. "Cause if not, it's not going to end too well." I whispered.

He gulped and his hands were now hovering over my hips. I smiled again and then, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ticket.

He held it out to me.

"For me?" I wondered.

He nodded slowly

"Are you sure?" I asked with fake concern.

He nodded again.

I smiled and I placed a very innocent kiss to his lips.

"Thanks."

And I released him and walked away, pocketing the ticket.

That was easier then expected.

* * *

I saw Scott and Stiles at lunch smiled.

"So? Any ideas?" I wondered as I sat down

"We got tickets." Scott said with a sigh

"How?" I wondered

"Isaac beat up a guy." Scott admitted

"Should have done that from the beginning." I smirked

"We still need one for you though." Stiles confessed

"Oh I got one too." I smiled

"How?" Scott asked

"Isaac used his means of persuasion. Well I have my own." I said simply.

"Do I want to know?" Scott asked

"You? Probably not." I confessed

"Why not him?" Stiles wondered

"Cause he's my brother." I whispered. I gave them both a wink before standing up and leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

After school Stiles, Scott and I headed to the vets. Deaton was giving us the last bit needed to catch and trap Jackson and his master.

"So, what's your idea?" I wondered when we walked in.

Deaton help up a fancy syringe and a small bottle.

"Ketamine." he answered

"Ketamine?" Scott repeated.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage." Deaton explained. He placed the bottle and the syringe on the table and Scott picked them up. "If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time." He picked up the jar of black ash.

"This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles." he placed the jar on the table "Only you." Deaton pointed to him

"Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure." Stiles confessed as he picked it up. "Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure–filled task for me?" Stiles wondered

Scott and I looked at him and he shrugged.

"It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble." Deaton smiled

"So," I began "It's like a barrier?" I wondered

"That is the belief." Deaton nodded

"Which is why Peter couldn't get through when he came looking to Scott that time." I remembered. Deaton nodded.

"Do you think it'll effect me too?" I wondered

"Possibly." Deaton nodded "If so we're about to find out."

"Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles wondered

"They'll be trapped." Deaton nodded

"Just like Scott, Isaac, Erica and I who are inside." I nodded.

"Doesn't sound too hard." Scott confessed

"Not all there is." Deaton admitted "Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Deaton smirked as Scott looked at his friend.

"Let me try a different analogy." Deaton decided "I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish." Deaton admitted

"Force of will." Stiles muttered

"Just like when I forced myself to see the future. It happened…" I trailed off. I wonder if I could force it now still…

"If— if this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it." Deaton said. Stiles nodded and then took a deep breath.

"I believe it'll work." I nodded "You're basically protecting yourself by keeping Jackson inside." I shrugged

"And the rest of you?" Stiles asked

"Do I need to draw a picture of it working for you to feel better?" I wondered

"It would help." Stiles nodded.

I sighed.

* * *

Stiles dropped Scott and I at home where we began to get ready for the rave.

I pulled on a skirt, a strapless top and a pair of heels. Let my hair hang in waves and played my makeup to highlight my eyes.

I was done ahead of time, but that was planned.

I sat down on my bed and took a deep breath. I needed some idea on how this was going to go.

I closed my eyes and watched as I got a few snippets.

One consisted of a birds eye view of the building Around the entire thing was mountain ash.

So it did work. That was good.

Another had Jackson in a chair. That meant the ketamine knocked him out.

And then, I wasn't conscious anymore.

Well I was… It was weird. I could feel my body, but I wasn't connected to it. In the background I could still hear Scott in his room.

I was conscious of my body. But I wasn't there.

I was standing in front of a house. When I saw the jeep next to me, I knew it Stiles' house.

I watched as his dad pulled up in front of the house, and as he did, Stiles ran out.

"Hey. Can't talk, got to run." He stopped as his dad didn't even look at him "Hey, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. What's wrong?" Stiles asked

"Nothing." Sheriff shook his head slightly. His hands were in his pockets and his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Oh. Where's your gun?" Stiles wondered. The Sheriff sighed

"I left it at the station along with my badge." he confessed. I gapped as I looked at him

"What?" Stiles said, voicing my thoughts

"It's all right. You know what? We'll talk about this later." The Sheriff decided before turning towards the house

"Dad." Stiles stopped him

"Don't worry about it." Sheriff said

"Dad!" Stiles repeated. I looked between the two. Mr Stilinski exhaled sharply

"It was decided that the son of a police chief stealing police property—" Stiles lowered his head and seemed to understand "—and having a restraining order filed against him by one of the town's most respected attorneys did not reflect well on the county." Sheriff explained. Stiles looked at him, his mouth open.

"They fired you?" he realised

"Nah. Look, it's— it's just a leave of absence." Sheriff said, trying to make it sound better "It's— it's temporary."

"Did they say it was temporary or—" Stiles asked

"Actually, no." Sheriff confessed. I bit my lip and looked at Stiles. He looked guilty. I didn't blame him and I frowned. "You know, I-it's fine. Don't worry about it though." he took a deep breath "Hey. We're going to be fine." he turned back to the house. Stiles looked confused

"Dad." The sheriff stopped "I don't get it. Why— why aren't you angry at me?" Stiles asked

"I don't know." Sheriff confessed "Maybe I just don't want to feel any worse than I already do by… having to yell at my son." he turned and walked inside with a sad nod. Stiles' eyes glistened as he teared up.

"Oh, shoot." he muttered looking at his tears. I placed a hand on his shoulder and for a split second. Stiles looked down at it.

I squeezed his shoulder comfortingly and he looked around him before placing a hand on his shoulder.

… he could feel it.

I could touch him…

I looked at myself as I removed my hand. I put it towards the jeep, it went though the hood.

But then how…

I opened my eyes. I was back in my room, still sitting on my bed. I hadn't toppled over.

I took a deep breath and sighed, closing my eyes.

I got up, grabbed what I needed and walked downstairs. I sat on the porch waiting for Stiles. His lights shone on me when he pulled up and I watched him till the engine cut.

I stood up slowly and walked around to the drives side of the car. He looked at me confused as I opened his door.

I placed an arm around his shoulders and he turned to face me as I pulled him into a hug. After a minute, he understood.

"You saw, didn't you." he muttered

I nodded and didn't let him go.

He placed his head on my shoulder and hugged me back. He sighed and I listened to Scott as he walked to his door.

I released Stiles and he looked at me. I squeezed his shoulder like I had before and he looked at me surprised. I smiled slightly before giving him a reassuring nod and closing his door.

I grabbed my things and placed them in the boot of Stiles' Jeep before I stood at the passenger side. Scott came to the front door, locked it and walked to the car. He looked at me waiting, confused.

"I got shock-on." I called. He sighed and climbed into the back before I got into the car.

Stiles didn't say a word about his dad and neither did I.

The entire ride was silent.

We pulled up at the rave and Stiles parked before we all climbed out. In the back of the Jeep there were a few huge sacks of mountain ash.

"You okay?" Scott asked as Stiles grabbed one of the sacks.

"Yeah, why?" Stiles wondered

"You just didn't say anything the whole way here." Scott confessed

"No, I'm fine. Just grab the other bag." Stiles ordered. I gave him a look and he caught my eye.

I didn't blame him for not telling Scott.  
"I can't. Remember Deaton said you have to do it alone." Scott reminded him.

"We can't touch the stuff." I reminded him

"We're not sure about you." Stiles said to me

"Better safe then sorry." I confessed

"Okay, this plan is really starting to suck." Stiles said. He sounded normal again and less upset.

I stopped when I heard a familiar voice from inside the rave, even above all the music.

I wasn't the only one.

"No. Not here, not now." Scott muttered and he ran into the warehouse.

"What? Scott!" Stiles shouted after him "What am I supposed to— plan officially sucks." Stiles complained

"You'll be fine." I assured him. "Call if you need anything okay?" Stiles sighed and nodded before I walked towards the warehouse.

I saw a flash of Allison's family, they were outside the rave.

"Oh shit." I muttered

I picked up the phone but stopped when I smelled the familiar scent.

I didn't enter the building. I walked around until I saw Derek and Boyd.

"Derek." I called his attention and they turned to me. "The Argents here." I confessed

"What?" he asked. I nodded

"Allison is inside and I saw Chris and a few of his goons outside." I explained

"Oh shit." he muttered

"Are the other two inside?" I asked looking at Boyd. They both nodded.

I nodded also.

"I'll stop the argents. Go find Isaac and Erica." Derek ordered.

I nodded as Boyd turned to leave before Derek suddenly kissed me.

It was deep, quick and though I enjoyed it, it sent a chill up my spine.

I knew what that meant.

Derek pulled away and I grabbed his wrist.

"Oh no you can't do that." I said as he began to walk away from me "Just-incase-kisses totally are not allowed!" I ordered and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. This time, it felt much better. It didn't worry me.

I released him and my chest heaved a little.

"You be careful." I ordered "And if anything happens, if you need anything. Call me." I ordered. He sighed "Whether you shout or you actually use your phone. I don't care." I said seriously "You promise?" I asked strongly.

He looked me straight in the eye, searching for something before he nodded.

I nodded back, kissed him very shortly and released him. I watched as he ran off after Boyd.

I took a deep breath and turned back to the warehouse.

Here goes.

Inside, was loud, crowded, already hot, and awesome.

There were people everywhere, a smoke machine had been set up as people grind against one another and jumped in the air.

I walked through the people, stopping to dance with the occasional idiot who placed his hands on my waist before moving off.

I found Scott with Isaac near a pillar. And then Erica found me. She grabbed my hips and started moving.

I sighed but danced with her. Keeping an eye on Isaac and Scott as Scott handing Isaac the syringe with the ketamine.

"Seen Jackson?" Erica asked. I shook my head as the two of us looked around.

"If Isaac's going to get the ketamine into him you're going to have to get close." I said in her ear.

"That shouldn't be difficult." I saw the smirk on her face and smirked back

"Don't get to carried away."

"I'll try." she said. I rolled my eyes.

I watched as Scott left Isaac and I placed my hand up as Isaac looked over to me. He came alone and began to dance behind me.

"Is he always like that?" Isaac asked in my ear, his hands on my hips

"Like what?" I wondered

He didn't know how to answer but I got the drift

"Always." I nodded "Even if he hated them in the beginning like with Jackson." I smirked and looked at Erica. She looked just as surprised but covered it up.

"So tell me, seen anything?" Isaac asked

"I saw Jackson tied to a chair knocked out." I admitted with a grin. "Way to go Isaac, seems you get him." I confessed.

Another image flashed my mind and I stopped moving. I turned to look towards the DJ and between the people I saw Jackson.

"There." I pointed and the two betas' followed my glance.

"Be careful." I said simply. They both looked at me and nodded before moving off.

I walked outside of the rave to hear gun fire. I turned and saw Derek and Boyd hiding behind a dumpster as Chris and a few of his men fired randomly at it.

I walked to Stiles jeep and pulled the pistol from the back. I strapped it to my leg and then paused when I saw the riffle.

I didn't want to hit anyone who couldn't heal again… unless it wasn't somewhere vital. I looked as Derek and Boyd attacked a few and then grabbed the riffle.

A few couldn't hurt. Well…

I set the gun up and walked to Stiles' bonnet. I stood behind it and lined the gun up as Derek got hit with tasers.

I ground my teeth in anger and hit one in the arm and one in the leg. They both collapsed but the cords were still connected to Derek and continued to shock him.

One turned to raise the gun, looking for me and I hit him in the thigh.

Derek grabbed the cords and I watched the electricity spark. I hated that he was getting hurt. He removed the cords and I took a deep breath calming down. I smirked lightly when he turned to look at me.

"I know you didn't ask for the help, but I felt like it." I admitted. He gave me an annoyed look and I fired again as another held a gun towards Derek. Derek looked from him to me and I grinned, giving him a wink.

I watched as Derek launched at one and he disappeared out of sight and then Boyd launched at another and he was gone too.

I stood up straight and raised the gun to point to the roof with a sigh.

"Oh, no." I turned to see Stiles. He had an empty sac in one hand and I hand full of ash in the other.

I guess he didn't notice me as he picked his phone up and looked around frantically.

"Scott, pick up. Pick up now." he looked at where his mountain ash line started. "Look, I got, like, 50 feet of ash left, and I'm out. Okay? So you got to get your wolf ass down here to help me because I don't know what to do. And I'm just standing out here and I'm—" I turned at the sound of more gun fire "And I'm all alone, and I'm hearing gunfire and werewolves, and I'm— and I'm standing here like a frickin' idiot all by myself with a handful of magic fairy dust. And I don't have enough. Okay?" Stiles hung up the phone and then dialled another. I stood there with the riffle over my shoulder as my phone started ringing. Stiles turned and looked at me as he heard it.

I waved.

"What the hell…" he muttered "How long have you been there?"

"Since before you were." I confessed

"What's with the riffle?" he questioned

"Shot a few of argents men." I shrugged. He gapped

"Don't worry, I only hit places like arms and legs. Though a shoulder might have been smart…" now that I thought about it.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Stiles demanded

"You were too busy calling Scott." I confessed as I walked towards him

"Well what do I do?" Stiles questioned showing me the dust, I stepped back away from it.

"Walk." I said pointing

"I don't have enough." he reminded me

"So?" I asked. Deaton said it was about will power. "What did Deaton say?" I asked

"He… he said you got to believe." Stiles answered. I nodded

"You need to believe." I encouraged with a smile

"Come on, believe, Stiles. Just, uh— just picture it. Just imagine it working, okay? Just—" he stopped and I followed his gaze to a car. On the back it said 'imagination is more important then knowledge'. A quote by Einstein. "— imagine." Stiles muttered

He looked at me and I nodded. I then moved, and stood on the inside of the line.

Stiles nodded his head, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He started walking and dropped the dust.

He opened his hands as the dust all left and he groaned.

"Stiles." I muttered as he looked irritated.

He looked down and noticed the line was complete. He gapped and looked at me as I grinned. He looked down one end and then down the other.

He grinned

"Yes!" he cheered and he jumped the line and hugged me "Yes!" I laughed at him as he moved to a car and sat on the back. The alarm started and he jumped off it quickly.

He fist pumped once more.

"Alright come." I said, we need to find Isaac and Erica. Stiles walked ahead towards the rave and I followed.

I stopped however when I felt my knees collapse. I'd just gotten through the door and halfway down the hallway, not even to the stairs yet as the gun clattered on the floor.

I looked around. I was in a small room, part of the warehouse somewhere. I saw Scott lying on a wooden plank and Victoria Argent. Allison's mom.

Scott blinked and squeezed his eyes as he woke up. Had he been asleep? What happened to stopping the Argents?

"You probably recognise this device." Victoria said as she smiled at my brother. I saw a vaporiser "Pot used to be smoked in a rolled up piece of paper. These days, it seems like all you kids are given a free vaporiser with your medicinal marijuana card." The vaporiser was sitting on a table as Scott's head.

He looked up at her and I went to walk forwards before I stopped. I raised my hands and found them placed against some sort of invisible wall. I bashed it. No sound came from it as well as no movement.

Victoria raised a vile to her nose and smelled it while smiling.

"Scott!" My voice was empty. It didn't reach him. I banged on the invisible wall, trying to break it.

"Hmm. This type of wolfsbane is one of my favourites." Victoria smelled it again

Wolfsbane! She was going to kill him!

"Scott!" I shouted

"Lovely smell." she continued. I felt tears at my eyes "You probably won't think so." Victoria put the vile into the vaporiser.

"What?" Scott breathed as she turned it on.

"Scott!" I said, desperate for him to be able to hear me. "What are you doing?" Scott asked as smoke came out of the vaporiser.

"Isn't it obvious?" Victoria smiled. "I'm killing you." she said simply.

"No! Scott!" I shouted and bashed with both hands on the glass.

I looked around and found myself back in the rave warehouse. I hand my hands against a brick wall and I'd been hitting it so hard the bricks were dented and cracked.

I'd moved during one of my visions.

Scott was dying! Victoria was killing him! Why the hell was she doing that?! No one had touched him!

I spun around as I had tears in my eyes. I had to find Derek. Or Isaac. Or Stiles. Anyone!

I grabbed the riffle from the floor and put the strap over my head before walking into the rave. Everyone was too out of it to care that there was a gun on my back.

I pushed through the people, trying to find where anyone was. I couldn't go to Derek, Stiles' line prevented me from leaving… possibly. I could shout, but he was busy.

Isaac and Erica couldn't get out either, and if I sent them to find Scott, they'd get effected by the wolfsbane too.

Stiles was my only option.

Well he was if I could find him. I looked into the faces of heaps of people, there were so many that I think I looked at a few more then once.

I couldn't see Jackson or Isaac or Erica. Did that mean they'd gotten Jackson.

I stopped as I remembered my image. They'd been in a dark room alone with Jackson in a chair.

They weren't with everyone else.

I looked around the edges of the room. There were heaps of rooms, they could be in any off them.

I bit my lip. Scott was dying! He was being kill at this second. Victoria was killing him.

I felt the tears build up as I spun around on the spot. The heat was getting to me, people bumped into me. I couldn't breath.

I ran for the entrance, pushing people out of my way until I burst through the door to the outside.

The tears fell down my face. What was I going to do? In this state I couldn't see anything. I couldn't find him. I could listen but there were too many loud sounds and I was in too much of hysterics.

I collapsed to my knees as I remembered seeing Victoria's smile when she declared she was killing Scott. She was killing the person her daughter cared about most and she was smiling!

I reached for my phone and after several failed attempts I called Derek's number.

He didn't pick up.

I called again.

No answer.

I just kept hitting the redial number. A few of my tears had hit the screen.

And then, I got an answer.

_"Jeez Alice, didn't you get the message? It's not a good time."_ he answered, obviously irritated about all my calls.

"Derek!" I cried.

Silence.

_"Alice, what's wrong?"_ he demanded, I could hear worry in his voice. _"Where are you? What happened?" _

"I—I—" I could talk as I sobbed. I don't think I'd cried since the night Peter bit me. I don't think Derek had ever heard me cry.

_"Where are you?"_ he asked again and I heard gun shots in the background. I flinched at the sound. Something I surprisingly hadn't done before.

"I saw—"

_"What did you see?"_

"Scott—" I couldn't get a sentence out. I kept hiccuping and sobbing, it was getting in the way of my words.

"I need to find him!" I managed to get out "Victoria— vision— I can't find him!" I managed to scream out.

_"Alice, stay. Stay where you are! I'll come get you!"_ Derek assured me

"Scott—"

_"We'll find Scott!"_ he promised. My breath staggered as I took a deep breath.

_"Stay where you are."_ He said once more and then I heard the dial tone.

I dropped my phone and hugged myself as I kneeled on the floor. I took deep breaths and tried to stop my tears. I wiped them away carefully and looked at my fingers, they were shaking terribly. The last thing I needed was for my makeup to go everywhere. Majority of it was water proof, I was grateful that I bought that accidentally.

My sobs calmed down and the panic slowly dulled before being replaced with both worry, and rage.

I slowly got to my feet and took a few more deep breaths. I fiddled with my eyes and grabbed my phone to use it as a mirror, fixing my makeup as I began to stop shaking and my eyes stopped leaking.

I turned around as the door opened in time to see Stiles walk out.

"Alice! Where have you been?" he demanded

"Looking for you." I snapped angrily. He looked a little surprised at my anger and walked to the line, stepping over it as Derek came running over to us.

"Alice!" He stopped as I was on the wrong side of the line.

I glanced at the line and then took a chance. I turned and launched myself at Derek, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I'd waited for a crash but as soon as Derek's arms wrapped around my middle, I pulled away and looked at the line.

I crossed it…

I looked at Derek but only to have him kiss me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and remembered why he asked. My eyes hardened as he released me and put me down. The fierceness in my eyes caused him to take a step back and look at me.

It didn't last as he took my hand.

I turned and saw Stiles' mouth hanging open as he stared at us.

"Guess I'm not effected." I said looking at the line. Stiles looked down and then at me, his eyes were looking between Derek and I. That's what he was more surprised about.

Then I realised something.

"Stiles, why are you out here?" I asked, he was supposed to be with Jackson…

"Um," Stiles began "We kind of lost Jackson inside, but it's—" Derek and I looked at him, me grinding my teeth. We all stopped as Isaac and Erica came outside.

Derek and I turned to watch as Isaac and Erica stopped, crouching down by the line. They shared a glance.

"Oh, my God. It's working." Stiles cheered "Oh, this is— I did something." Stiles cheered

And then I stopped. I placed a hand over my chest, a pain came from it and I felt a little drowsy. It was like I couldn't breath, but I was fine. I wanted to close my eyes and sleep, but they didn't droop.

Oh my god Scott! I was feeling what Scott was.

"Derek." I said and I reached for him. He grabbed my hand as I staggered slightly and looked at him

"Scott—" I muttered I didn't get to elaborate as suddenly the entire air was filled with a roar. It was weak and painful and I felt my entire heart break.

Derek and I looked at the sky as we listened. The end of the roar cut off as it turned into a cry, a human cry. He couldn't even howl.

"Scott?" Derek muttered he looked at me and the worry was back. I tightened my hand on his grip.

"What?" Stiles asked

"Break it." Derek said quickly

"What? No way." Stiles argued

"Scott's dying!" Derek pointed to the sky.

"Okay, what? How do you know that?" Stiles asked casually.

"Oh, my God, Stiles, I just know! Break it!" Derek shouted at him.

"Break the god damn seal or I'll blow you're fucking head off!" I shrieked at him. He looked at me shocked.

"Ah—" Stiles leaned down and swiped the dust away, breaking the line. Derek pulled me across by my hand and we ran into the building.

"Victoria's got a vaporiser with wolfsbane in it. They're in an enclosed metal room but I didn't know where it was and I couldn't concentrate on looking for it through my consciousness…" I rambled

"It's going to be okay," Derek assured me as we ran. I bit my lip but nodded.

The sound of Scott's roar led us to a door and when Derek opened it he barged straight in. I was hit with the strong smell of wolfsbane. This smell was beautiful.

Well to me anyway.

Scott was lying, face down on the floor. Derek stopped and staggered slightly as the wolfsbane got to him.

"Derek look out!" I shouted as Victoria, who'd been standing behind the door with a knife, launched at him. She stabbed Derek in the back and he bent over backwards.

I grabbed her arm, pulled her away and she swiped it at me. She looked at me surprised before Derek grabbed the arm with the knife. He knocked the weapon out of her hand and Victoria hit Derek and slammed him into the wall.

I grabbed Victoria and we rolled on the floor, she tried to hit me off and I glared at her before she got the benefit and Derek grabbed her off me. She got her arm around his knock and I heard Derek growl before she threw him to the ground. He landed near Scott and I sat up to see Victoria run from the room holding her shoulder.

Derek and I shared a look before I crawled over to Scott. I turned my brother over and he looked passed out. Derek picked him up and I helped him. The two of us lugged Scott from the poisonous room and out of the warehouse.

I continued to glance at Scott. He was weak but his heart was beating. Barely.

"Is your car here?" Derek asked

"No."

"Boyd took mine." he confessed

"Then we get a lift." I decided. I pulled my phone out with my free hand and dialled Deaton's number.

"We need your help." I begged.

Deaton showed up and I sat with Scott in the back while Derek sat in the front.

We moved him to the medical table and Deaton began to work on Scott. I walked over to Derek.

"Come on." I said softly "You too." He sighed and I helped him remove his shirt. Derek sat on a seat and I cleaned up his cuts. Deaton gave him something to help the slight inhalation of wolfsbane he got.

I looked at Scott as he took a deep breath and his eyes opened. I let out a sigh of relief and Derek took my hand.

"Thank you." Derek looked from Deaton to Scott. Not just thanking for his own treatment, but for Scott's also.

I smiled and sat on his lap, Derek wrapped his arms around me and I to him as I leant my head on his.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

When he felt well enough, Scott began to sit up. I was up immediately and helping him, making sure he didn't fall over.

"Easy." I muttered. I removed my hands from his arm when he steadied himself

"Are you alright?" I asked. Scott nodded

"You?" he wondered. I nodded back

"She is now." Derek said and Scott and I turned to look at him. Scott looked at me confused as Derek stood up and awaked over to us.

"She was in hysterics."

"Just make him feel worse." I grumbled crossing my arms.

"Why what happened?" Scott asked me concerned

"I saw you." I whispered "I was there when she turned the vaporiser on. But it was like I was in a glass box. I-I could move. I couldn't get to you. You couldn't hear me." I explained "At first I wouldn't have expected you to but then I had a ghost vision with Stiles and he felt me when I squeezed his shoulder. Even though I was like a ghost I still touched him, but then when I touched the jeep my hand went through it. But then with you I couldn't get to you to do something similar." I said frantically.

I took a deep breath.

"When I came back, I was banging on the bricks in the warehouse." I confessed "It's the first time I've been mobile while in a vision like that." I confessed

"After then I went on a frantic search for someone. Anyone. I couldn't get to Derek cause Stiles had just completed the mountain ash line. I didn't want to take the chance if I couldn't cross it. But then I couldn't find Isaac, or Erica, or Stiles." I confessed

"Eventually I couldn't handle it. I called Derek maybe ten times before he picked up." I whispered looking at him.

He looked concerned before looking at Scott.

"We lost Jackson." he confessed

"What?" Scott asked

"Apparently the ketamine didn't knock him out completely, it was long enough for Erica and Isaac to move him but then, he started speaking." I looked at Derek. Isaac had dropped around earlier to inform us.

"Apparently the person controlling him through Jackson." Derek said "And then Jackson got up and ran."

"He killed Kara. The girl who was selling the tickets." I admitted "Then he disappeared."

I sighed.

Scott looked torn.

"We should probably check on your pack." I told Derek "I'm sure Boyd might need a check on." Derek had told me that Boyd had been wounded.

Derek nodded and he led the way outside. When Isaac had come, he'd brought Derek's car and then left it for us. We all climbed into it, Scott in the back, and Derek drove to the train station.

"What do we do now?" I wondered looking at the two boys "I mean, the idea at the rave was good, but it didn't work."

"It might have if the argents hadn't shown up." Derek said a little annoyed. I sighed, no argument there.

"We also might need something stronger then ketamine. Seeing as it didn't work for very long." I added. Derek pulled over as we reached the train station.

"Then we need to think of something else." Derek decided as we entered the underground.

"What are you saying?" Scott asked. I was a little surprised at how quiet he'd been. Maybe it was to do with the fact that the Argents had actually tried to kill him.

I paused as I followed them down the stairs. The underground and train cart was filled with the usual ghost people. Seeing as absolutely no one else could see them but me, I'd done a very good job at ignoring them.

They still confused and scared me though. Just a little. I wasn't sure if they were ghosts, it was probably just some terrible hallucinate I was seeing. 'Ghost people' was just the only name I could come up with for the moment.

"I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal." Derek confessed as we followed him into the train cart.

"Yeah, you were luck Scott. We can't get that close again." I agreed

"Ugh, I get it. We can't save Jackson." Scott confessed

"We can't seem to kill him either." Derek admitted as he sat down "I've seen a lot of things, Scott. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger." Derek sighed

"But with every problem there is a solution." I said "There _has_ to be something, it's not possible for there not to be." I decided

"He doesn't die and we can't save him." Scott reminded me

"That doesn't mean there's not something." I said strongly "You can't blame us for having no idea how to handle this, no ones ever seen anything like it." I indicated to Derek, building on what he just said.

"Well how do we stop him?" Scott asked

"I don't know. I don't even know if we can." Derek admitted

"Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it." Scott offered

"I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault." Derek blamed. I looked at him sorrowfully.

"Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this." Scott said strongly

"You didn't do this on purpose." I agreed with Scott

"I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?" Scott wondered

"That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple." Derek disagreed

"What do you mean? What are you not telling me?" Scott asked

"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?" Derek asked, actually curious

"Because you always are keeping something from me." Scott admitted. Scott looked at me and I held my hands up.

"He kinda has you there." I muttered with a nod.

"Well, maybe I do it to protect you." Derek admitted

"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?" Scott wondered "You trust Alice, how am I any different." Derek looked at me again and I shrugged

"Go home, Scott." Derek ordered "Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. 'Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one." Derek sighed

"Then he's not the only one who needs to heal." I said simply, giving Derek a pointed look "You have three betas who are out of control as well as Jackson and the Argents to worry about. You are going to need more rest than any of us." I stood up and looked at Scott. He nodded agreeing with me and Derek sighed.

"Derek." I said seriously. He looked at me and nodded. Agreeing to do so.

I nodded, satisfied that he'd try and nodded my head to Scott. The two of us left the train cart and walked up the stairs.

* * *

We reached home and I wasn't at all surprised to find Stiles' jeep waiting for us. We opened the door and he practically pounced on us.

"Are you two okay?" he demanded "Derek said you were dying." Stiles said to Scott.

"We're okay Stiles." I assured him "Derek and I took Scott to Deaton." I said looking at him

He seemed to calm down and nodded before he put his hands on his hips and looked at me.

I sighed.

"Scott, will you give us a minute?" I asked "And that means no wolf hearing either." I added. Scott looked between us and seemed to notice some tension before he nodded.

"I mean it." I said seriously.

"Okay." he held his hands up before he walked up the stairs to his room.

I looked at Stiles.

"Are you crazy?" Stiles whispered waving his hands around

"How?" I asked. He gave me an annoyed look. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "How does that make me crazy?" I demanded

"Hello, he's…him!" Stiles glanced at the roof. Was he purposely trying not to say Derek's name.

"Just because you don't like him." I said simply

"And you do?!"

"Apparently." I muttered obviously

"For how long?" he demanded

"When did Isaac change?" I wondered

"What?!" he threw his arms around again. "You couldn't have picked anyone else?" Stiles asked angrily. I sighed

"I'm sorry. Why don't you pick one who, you know, acknowledges you?" I said lightly, not wanting it to be hurtful.

His mouth was open for a few minutes before he sighed.

"Fine." he allowed "But I am not okay with this."

"Good thing your opinion doesn't matter." I smiled. I turned and headed for the stairs. "Make sure you let yourself out. And don't forget to lock the door."

* * *

Wednesday was Lydia's birthday. And that mean a huge party… well it used to be huge. With Lydia's hallucinations everyone believes she's kinda crazy now.

Wednesday also brought that dreaded time of the month. And no not the one for girls. The one for werewolves.

The full moon.

To my surprise, Scott was still going to Lydia's party. Also to my surprise, he hadn't commented on Stiles' and my conversation. I guess he really hadn't been listening.

During the day, Scott and I were on a search for Jackson. Nothing was the usual outcome.

So I was sent on message duty to tell Derek.

Surprise surprise, not that I minded. It'd be nice to see how he's doing with the three betas that in a few hours would be threatening to kill him.

"It's a spiral." I heard Derek say as I descended the stairs "Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas." Derek was explaining to his pack. Isaac was standing by the trunk as Derek's feet, Erica in the doorway of the train cart and Boyd against the cart.

"Like Scott?" Isaac asked, his hands behind his back.

"Scott's with us." Derek said before looking down

"Really?" Isaac looked around the underground "Then where is he now?" I began to walk down the stairs, he just missed me.

"He's looking for Jackson." Derek confessed

"We were." I said causing them to turn to look at me "We haven't had any such luck."

"Why are you here and still not trying?" Isaac asked

"I'm on message duty." I rolled my yes "By the way, just cause you don't like him doesn't mean you have to put him down for everything." I admitted

"He just acts like he knows everything." Isaac shrugged

"He knows more then you." I admitted

"More then you?" Isaac asked

"Cause not." I said simply. I could see the future after all. "Don't worry though Lydia's birthday's tonight, Jackson will most definitely show up there." I said to Derek, getting back on to the topic at hand.

"So you're all off partying?" Isaac asked with a raise of the eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either." Derek confessed. I glanced into the trunk as he leaned down to grab some of it's contents. There were a lot of leather bands and chains.

"None of us will." he pulled one of the harnesses out and I raised my eyebrows. "There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal. But tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find." he handed the first harness to Isaac.

"Good thing I had my period last week, then." Erica said. I smirked

"You'd be a nasty piece of work otherwise." I confessed as the boys all looked at one another a little surprised by the comment.

"Well, this one's for you." Derek held up a head band that had several screws poking into it.

He was going to screw it to her head. Erica grinned, almost as if she was excited.

"I feel as if you're going to have more fun then we will." I muttered

"Well I need you and Scott to be on call if I need you." Derek admitted

"Promise." I held my hand up as if making a pledge.

* * *

After that I went home. Lydia had given me around five hundred dresses to try for her party. Naturally. I went though the them all.

I loved Lydia's ideas. Seeing as it was her birthday, I was to be perfect for it. Probably the only reason she bought my outfits for me.

I tried ever dress and matched it with shoes and jewellery.

Eventually I settled for a white and black dress. It had beading over the top and a corset form. The skirt began at my hips and had flow-y black material in layers till my mid thigh.

I matched it with a deep purple jacket, jewellery, makeup and shoes. I made sure everything was waterproof incase I had another melt down.

The sound of running feet ran through the house and up the stairs. I sighed and then the door bursted open.

"You know, one day you two are going to do that and I'm going to be in here completely naked." I said from the bathroom. I walked out to see Scott and Stiles.

"So what's up?" I asked when they didn't say anything.

"Murders…" Scott began

"All the murders so far are of the 2006 and six swim team. Lahey was the coach." Stiles explained

"Why would someone want to kill off a swim team from several years ago?" I questioned

"Not sure yet." Stiles admitted

I rolled my eyes and then Scott looked at me.

"You looked beautiful." he confessed. I smiled

"Thank you." I looked into my long mirror satisfied with my outfit.

"Oh, Lydia's party." Stiles suddenly turned and left the house. "Meet you guys there." he shouted as he moved down the stairs.

Scott and I chuckled and I waited for him to put something together himself.

Scott drove and the ride was silent. Well, for the most part.

"So what was Stiles talking to you about the other day?"

"Just something I did that he's not happy with." I shrugged, not making a big deal out of it

"Then why wasn't I allowed to listen?" Scott asked

"Cause he was giving me that look that said 'we need to talk but not with Scott around'." I confessed "I'm surprised that me telling you not to listen didn't cause you to do exactly that." I smirked

"Well, it was difficult not to…"

"So you did listen." I raised my eyebrows

"Yeah." he confessed. I sighed and rolled my eyes "I still have no idea what you were talking about though." he admitted. I smirked

"That cause we assumed you would listen." he sighed and glanced at me as we pulled up at Lydia's house.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked him as I looked up at the sky. He looked at his hands

"Okay." he nodded slowly

"Well, keep your phone on, cause while you are, there are three little wolves who are not. Derek said he might need our help." I said. Scott nodded and we glanced at the house before getting out of the car.

Scott rang the door bell and Lydia answered the door.

"Happy Birthday." I gave her a one armed hug, being carful of the tray of punch in her hand.

The second I touched her however, I saw a picture of the Hale house. The floor had been dug up in the living room and Lydia was positioning mirrors everywhere.

I pulled back and looked at her. She gave me a confused look before I smiled

"Thank you." she said when I smiled. She took a glass of punch and handed it to me. I took it happily and gave Scott a grin before we walked through the house to find Stiles.

"Aren't you going to drink that?" Scott asked as I didn't touch the punch. I looked down at it and wrinkled my nose.

"Not yet." I answered. I didn't really feel like the punch, but there was something else that stopped me…

"Hey." Scott said when we reached Stiles.

"Hey," he nodded "Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" Stiles said as we walked through the house

"No. Seen Allison?" Scott wondered

"No, but we should probably tell her what we found." Stiles thought

"I'm still kind of not sure what we found." Scott admitted and I rolled my eyes

"I figured out it has something to do with water. You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the kanima reacted around the pool." Stiles explained

"Swim team." I muttered. The two boys looked at me

"Stiles, you said, that Jackson said, that the master said, he died right?" I asked, Stiles went over my words to figure out their meaning.

"Yes." he nodded

"Well what if they drowned?" I asked. They two boys looked at me and then at each other.

"The kanima is scared of water. And it's not even Jackson who's scared. What if that's because the master drowned. I'd be terrified too." I confessed

"What's that got to do with the swim team?" Stiles asked

"Maybe it's their fault." I shrugged

"But he said he died. If he drowned why is he here killing people?" Scott asked. I thought about that one too.

"Maybe he was under the water long enough to pass out and then someone saved him?" I suggested "Brought him back."

"Okay, how did we not think of this?" Stiles asked Scott.

"So whoever's controlling the kanima really hates the swim team?" Scott asked looking at the two of us.

"Hated the swim team. Specifically, the 2006 swim team. So it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back then. I mean, who are we missing though? What haven't we thought of?" Stiles muttered as we walked outside. We stopped next to the table of punch as Allison walked up to us.

She smiled slightly and I saw the awkwardness between her and Scott arise immediately. Stiles and I shared look.

"Uh, Jackson's not here." Allison confessed

"Yeah, no one's here." Stiles said. We looked around. It was empty. Other then Lydia we were the only ones outside.

"Maybe it's just early." Scott suggested

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whackjob." Stiles admitted. I hit him and he complained.

"Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks." Allison confessed

"You guys have." I corrected

"You haven't?" Scott asked appalled

"Not entirely." I admitted "Come on, I couldn't ignore her. She's my best friend." I reminded them

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years." Scott reminded me and told Allison

"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet." Stiles said and I rolled my eyes.

"We don't owe her a party." Scott said

"How harsh can you be. She's like this because of us." I admitted

Scott still didn't budge.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison said, also thinking

"Normal?" Scott asked as if it was a foreign term.

"She wouldn't be the town whackjob if it wasn't for us." Allison said looking at me, elaborating. Scott sighed and looked at Stiles.

"I guess I could use my co–captain status to get the lacrosse team here." Scott caved

"I could definitely get some people here." I smirked

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like, really going." Stiles said

"Who?" Allison wondered confused

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party." Stiles pulled his phone out as Scott and I did the same.

I sent a mass text, threatening a little bit.

After a few minutes. The door bell rang. Lydia went to answer it and suddenly, the entire place was filled.

Lydia handed punch out to everyone and soon the music had been cranked up to loud, I could hardly hear myself think.

I hang around with Allison as she couldn't stay with Scott for more then a few minutes.

"What happened?" I finally asked. She looked at me and I looked at Scott.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right." I disagreed. She sighed

"I was the reason my family was at the rave." she confessed. I took a deep breath "I didn't know you guys had a plan and my dad and I had a talk and he basically interrogated me." she rambled "I told them it was Jackson and Scott snapped at me." she said glancing over to him.

"Hey," I placed my hand on her shoulder "It's alright. It was probably just a heat of the moment thing. We did have a perfect plan, he was probably just worried and slightly frustrated."

"With me." she thought

"No." I said simply

"Should I apologise?" she wondered

"You were doing what you thought was right. You could also blame us for not telling you." I assured her. "It's not your fault."

"Scott should apologise for over reacting and snapping at you." I turned to look at him.

Lydia came over and handed Allison some punch.

"Oh no, that's alright." Allison smiled "I'm not drinking."

Lydia sighed.

"Allison, it's a party." she said and handed the cup to her "Loosen up and have some fun." she smiled "Alice is." she pointed to my punch. It was my first one and still completely full.

Lydia turned from us and I looked at Allison.

"You haven't touched that have you?" she asked. I shook my head

"No. There's something stopping me from even trying."

"What?" she asked confused. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure." I glanced at the drink in my hand "I'll be back." And I walked over to the punch.

I stopped when I saw it filled with liquid and flower petals. I looked around and saw Lydia on the other side of the garden and picked up one of the flower petals.

I held it to my face. The now familiar smell reached my nose and my eyebrows furrowed.

I turned to see Lydia walking towards me.

"You really went all out didn't you." I smiled pointing to the petals.

"Just a little something to make it interesting." she smiled back. I nodded and turned when I saw Jackson suddenly walk through the door. I tapped Lydia and she turned to look at him. She walked up to him and smiled when he turned to her.

"Glad you could make it." Lydia handed him the punch in her hand. I turned to look at Scott and Stiles standing across the pool. Both had their mouths open as Stiles took a sip from his drink.

Jackson stared at them as he took his own sip.

It wasn't till then that I realised Stiles was drinking the punch. I looked around and saw everyone was drinking it.

I turned and left the patio to walk upstairs where it was quieter. I pulled my phone out as I sat on the bed.

_"What?"_

"Can't you answer the phone nicely for once? Even save my number in so you know it's me that way you're not nice to one of the boys." I criticised

_"It is saved." _Derek admitted

"What ever. I have a question." I admitted "Well first, how are you going?" I asked

_"Just strapped them in." _he confessed

"Good luck." I sighed "Anyway, if you were to drink wolfsbane what would the effects be?" I wondered.

Silence.

_"Why?"_ he asked

"Lydia's put some in the punch and everywhere I look everyone's drinking it. I had a feeling that stopped me and when I looked at the punch there were wolfsbane petals in the drink." I explained.

_"Everyone's drinking it?"_ he asked

"Except Scott and Allison so far, but that probably wont last." I confessed

_"If Scott drinks it it could be a poison." _

"That's what I'm worried about. And mix that with the full moon…" I trained off "Is there any… really bad side effects for normal people?"

_"In normal people there have been a few side effects, hallucinations is one of them."_ Derek admitted

"So everyone's going to start hallucinating?"

_"Yes."_

"About what?" I wondered

_"Nothing good."_ I bit my lip and then there was a growl in the background.

_"I gotta go." _

"Be careful." I ordered. And the phone hung up.

I turned and walked down the stairs. I had to find Scott.

I walked through the crowd of people, Everyone everywhere was drinking the punch. People were looking at their fingers, admiring something that wasn't there, kissing a pole. Everyone looked stoned and out of it.

And then I noticed something else.

Lydia wasn't here.

I walked through the dancing people. I had to find Scott. He could be hallucinating and that could mean fangs and claws. Full moon and everything.

Everywhere people were falling over, crying, shouting. It was ridiculous.

"Scott!" I shouted. I listened over the music, trying to find anything.

And then I heard a growl.

I pushed people out of the way, probably a little harder for some then needed. And then I spotted him, leaning on the wall for support as he stared up the stairs. His eyes were glowing and his fangs exposed.

I climbed the stairs quickly.

"Scott!" I stood in front of him and he growled at me.

"Scott wake the hell up!" I shook his forcefully and he began to squeeze his eyes shut and ground his teeth.

I grabbed his arm and squeezed it much to hard and he let out a cry before I released him and he looked at me.

"Alice…" he muttered "What…"

"Lydia put wolfsbane in the punch." I explained "What ever you saw was a hallucination. It wasn't real." I assured him

"Wolfsbane?" he asked and I nodded.

"Lydia." Scott muttered. He took my hand and dragged me down the stairs.

"I can't find her. She's not here." I confessed as we walked through the crowds of teenagers.

"You guys seen Lydia?" the teens making out didn't even look at us "You know where Lydia is? Have you seen Lydia?" No one responded "Lydia? Where's Lydia?" Scott shouted.

"She's gone." I said simply.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I released Scott's hand to answer it. Scott didn't notice as he now went to find Stiles.

"Derek!" I said worried as I answered

_"I need your help." _He said quickly _"Definitely gonna need your help."_ he said as I head banning and crashing and growling from behind him.

"Alright." I nodded and I turned to leave the house.

I couldn't take the car but it'd probably be faster to run. Even in these heels.

I sent a quick message to Scott to tell him where I was going and I jogged down the driveway.

I stopped as something pricked at my brain and I saw Victoria holding a knife to her chest. I stood there, my mouth wide.

She was going to kill herself! I looked up. And the fight between her, Derek and I replayed.

Derek had bitten her.

I was about to turn and tell Allison, but I remembered Derek. And the hallucinations.

I felt torn but decided on Derek. A few tears welled up as I decided this but I just ran.

As I did, I noticed Lydia's car was gone.

I ran down the streets. Despite being able to run really fast in my heels and not break something, I couldn't run as fast as normal because of that.

I ran down the road and didn't stop until I reached the underground. It was unusually quiet and I ran right to the train cart.

Inside was the three betas. Erica and Boyd were lying on the floor knocked out. And Isaac was sitting in the chair calmly, completely transformed, but calm.

I looked around the entire cart.

Derek wasn't here.

I turned to Isaac as he watched me and without thinking about the fact he was transformed on a full moon I kneeled down in front of him.

"Isaac. Where's Derek?"

"He was here," he said slowly, I looked him over.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded and I turned to the other two. "You got control." I noticed. He nodded again, more slowly but he did.

"You find an anchor."

"My dad." I nodded

"A person is a good anchor. Scott's is Allison." I confessed

"Derek's is anger." I sighed but nodded

"Are you going to be all right here?" I asked softly. He looked at Erica and Boyd still on the floor unconscious. He nodded.

"Thanks." I kissed his forehead. "I'm going to find him." I promised. He nodded and I left the cart.

I didn't get far until I was back at Lydia's party.

Stiles and Scott were standing by the pool. People had started jumping into the water.

"I can't swim! No, no, no, no, stop, guys!" I turned and saw Matt being forced towards the pool as he shouted. I grabbed Stiles hand, letting him know I was here. Again I was able to touch him, ghost or not. Stiles looked down and raised his hand. I didn't let go as he looked around.

"Alice…" he muttered. I squeezed it harder as we turned to Matt

"I can't swim! I can't swim! I can't— I can't—" Matt was pushed into the water. He sank below the surface and no one moved to help. A few laughed and those in the pool continued to swim around as Matt tried to get to the top.

Scott and Stiles just stared, shocked. Matt splashed and spluttered as he rose and sank below the water.

And then Jackson appeared. He reached in a grabbed Matt, pulling him onto the side and out of the water.

"I got you." he assured.

The two looked around as Matt dripped with water and panted, letting air into his lungs. Everyone was staring at the two.

"What are you looking at?" Matt shouted at them all. Jackson turned and ran, leaving Matt. The drenched kid walked towards us and he looked at the two boys. He looked a little worried and then he glared as he pushed through the middle of them.

"The cops are here." Someone shouted and the sound of sirens reached me. "Party's over!"

I stared after Matt. Someone who had drowned I assumed was the person controlling Jackson was. Someone who couldn't swim and was scared of water.

Matt. Matt was the kanima's master? How had Stiles called that?

People ran through me, bumping Stiles.

My eyes hardened and I released Stiles hand.

"Alice?" he spun around but I ignored him as I ran outside, walking through people. I stood at the doorway and saw Matt.

The Kanima was at his feet.

I blinked and looked around. I was standing on a pathway, several streets away from the train port.

Again I'd moved. I was so wound up in the party I hadn't heard the sound of cars running past me.

I couldn't believe it. Matt was controlling the kanima.

I shook my head. I was looking for Derek.

I walked for a while until I found a bench. I sat down and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing.

I saw the same image as before. Lydia standing in the Hale house adjusting mirrors.

The Hale house.

I stood up and took off.

I ended up taking off my shoes and just running barefoot. It was faster then running with the heels.

Even as I ran through the reserve, the leaves, twigs, stones. None of it bothered me. I just ran. And when the Hale house came into view. I ran straight for the living room.

The moon light was shinning all around the room. There was a huge hole in the middle of the floor and Derek was almost unconscious.

I crouched down next to him. On his arm were claw marks, taking longer to heal.

I looked around and then into the hole. There was a hole in the earth and looked disturbed. Something had been buried. The smell of death was still lingering.

"Derek." I shook him

"Derek!" I tried again. He slurred and I let out a sigh of relief. He opened his eyes slightly and I placed a hand on his cheek.

He breathed and I could tell he wanted to say something. He tried again and this time one word got out.

"Peter." I looked at him confused and then turned my attention to the hole. The lingering death smell, a hole where something was buried.

I took a deep breath.

"Is he back?" I said very slowly.

There was no way. He couldn't be resurrected… that wasn't possible.

Derek nodded and my eyes widened. He breathed again.

"Hey, hey, keep your eyes open." I ordered as I looked around. I needed to get him out of here. Get him anywhere.

The rest I could deal with later.

My phone dinged and I pulled it out.

_'Matt controlling the kanima' - Scott_

_'I know' - Alice _

_'How?' - Scott_

_'Ask Stiles.'_ was all I answered.

I put the phone away and turned when I heard footsteps.

Deaton appeared.

"Deaton…" I muttered

"Peter's back?" It was only half a question.

"I think so." I nodded quietly.

Deaton walked over to me and and looked over Derek.

My phone buzzed again.

_'Going to tell Stiles' Dad. Meet us there.' - Scott _

It was an order.

"Go." Deaton said, I looked at him and then back to Derek "I'll look after him." he assured me.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Please." He nodded

"Tell him to text me when he wakes up." he nodded again and I stood up

"Thank you." I nodded

And I left the room.

I headed home first. I changed into something more appropriate and then ran to Stiles' house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"No." I heard the Sheriff say strongly.

I headed up the stairs as Stiles spoke.

"Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay? So all he had to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common." Stiles tried to convince

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris's class." Sheriff admitted.

"All right, okay, you're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?" Stiles said

"No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything." Sheriff said. I appeared at the door way. Stiles was standing at his desk looking at a year book with Scott and the Sheriff on either side of him.

"H—" Stiles began again

"Scott, do you believe this?" Sheriff asked pointing at the desk.

"Oh." Stiles groaned

"It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt." Scott assured him.

"It's true." I said and everyone turned to look at me. "You'd never believe how we know though."

"Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay?" Stiles explained "Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him." Stiles continued

"All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?" Sheriff questioned

"Isn't it obvious?" We all waited for him to give us a reason. "Our swim team sucks!" I rolled my eyes "They haven't won in, like, six years. Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, does Harris?" Stiles asked

"My theory is that Matt drowned," they looked at me "Well almost drowned," I corrected "And no one cared. Tonight we saw him get pushed into a pool, he can't swim. And he's terrified of water."

The sheriff looked at me.

"If you were pushed into a pool and drowning and no one bothered to help, wouldn't that be enough for revenge?" I wondered.

Mr Stilinski sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott admitted

"Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work." Sheriff reminded us.

"Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles assured

"Trust you?" Sheriff said unbelievably

"Trust—" Stiles thought and paused for a second "Trust Scott and Alice?" Stiles pointed to us. The Sheriff looked like he was about to argue.

"Alice I trust." Sheriff said. I grinned and Scott raised an eyebrow almost looking hurt.

We all climbed into the car and the Sheriff drove us.

When we walked in, the deputy behind the desk was surprised as she raised an eyebrow.

"It's 2:00 in the morning." she reminded him.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important." Sheriff assured her

"We look at the hospital stuff first, okay?" Stiles muttered to Scott and I

"Why?" Scott wondered

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson, except for one, you remember?" Stiles asked

"The pregnant girl, Jessica." Scott nodded

"The one I watched him murder." I muttered

"Yeah. Since Matt had to kill her himself, somebody from the hospital could've seen him." Stiles said. He then turned to me.

"Speaking of you watching, you were there weren't you." he said, not really asking

I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you not convinced?"

"How?" Scott asked

"I don't know." I shrugged with a sigh.

"Thank you." Sheriff nodded and turned to us. "Alice. Boys." Sheriff turned and we followed him around the back to his old office.

We popped in the footage and the Sheriff sat in the chair, the three of us hovering over him. We watched the videos.

Nothing.

"I don't know, guys. I mean, look at this. There was a six–car pileup that night, the hospital was jammed." Sheriff confessed

"All right, just keep going. Look, he had to have passed one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica, okay? He's gotta be on the footage somewhere." Stiles confessed

I watched as the familiar black jacket and hoodie walked past a wheelchair.

"Oh, hold on, stop!" Scott saw it too "Did you see that? Scroll back." Scott ordered.

The sheriff did so and I watched the leather jacket return.

"That's him! That's Matt!" Stiles pointed

"All I see is the back of someone's head." Sheriff admitted as he paused the video.

"Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird." Stiles said making a circling motion over the back of his head.

"Are you crazy?" Sheriff snapped

"All right, fine, then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?" Stiles questioned

"Millions, literally." Sheriff said annoyed

"It's him." I said seriously. The two boys looked at me

"How do you know?" The Sheriff wondered

"We see him everyday." I covered up. I glanced at Scott and his face was serious.

"Okay, can we scroll forward?" Scott asked "There's gotta be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras."

"Especially if he had to walk back out again." I added. We watched the video and just saw Matt get stopped by someone.

"Right there! Stop, stop! See, there he is again." Stiles pointed

"You mean there's the back of his head again." Sheriff corrected

"Okay, but look. He's talking to someone." Stiles pointed out

"He's talking to our mom." Scott muttered, he and I shared a look.

"Call her." I said "Ask her." Scott nodded and dialled on the sheriff's phone. Mine buzzed at the same time.

_'Where are you?'_ - Derek

_'Sheriff's station. We know who's controlling the kanima. We're going over the evidence to prove it to the police.'_ - Alice.

_'I'm coming.'_ - Derek.

I sighed. What a surprise. At least he was better.

_"Scott, you know how many people I deal with in a day?"_ Mom asked. I looked at Scott as I tuned in.

"This one's 16 he's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager." Scott answered as the office phone was on speaker.

"Yeah, he looks evil." Stiles inputted. I raised an eyebrow. Weird how Stiles doesn't like someone and they turn out to be a psycho murderer.

_"Scott, I already talked to the police about this."_ Melissa admitted

"Okay, mom, I'm gonna take a picture and send it to you." He picked his phone up and snapped a photo of Matt's year book photo. "Did you get it?" Scott asked

_"Yeah."_ Mom answered

"Do you recognise him? Do you remember him?" Scott asked quickly

_"Yeah, I did."_ mom confessed _"I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall."_ We all looked at one another _"Scott, what's going on?" _

"It's— it's nothing, mom. I'll explain later. I gotta go." Scott said before he hung up.

"We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site." Sheriff confessed as he opened a folder containing the written evidence.

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave." Stiles listed

"Actually, four." We looked at him surprised "A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed." Sheriff said looking at the receipt. He stood up and looked at us all.

"When?" Stiles asked

"A couple hours before you got there." Sheriff admitted.

"All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?" Stiles asked

"Four's enough for a warrant." he confessed. Stiles fist pumped. "Scott, call your mom back, see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant." Scott nodded "Stiles, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here." Sheriff ordered.

"On it." Stiles said and he left the room.

Just as he did I saw a gun being pointed at Stiles' head.

I grabbed Scott's arm and he looked at me, the phone to his ear.

Matt was here.

Scott spoke to our mom quickly and informed her what was happening

"She's on her way here." he informed. He then looked down at me.

"Matt's here." I said so softly only Scott would hear me. He looked at me and then at the Sheriff

"Sheriff?" Scott asked and then he looked over my head.

I sighed and turned around. Matt had a gun pointing at Stiles' back as he walked in. Matt shoved Stiles and pushed him over to Scott and I

"Matt? It's Matt, right?" Sheriff held his arms up in surrender, meaning no harm. Matt nodded "Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun." Sheriff said

"You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt said. The kanima. Jackson was here too. Stiles looked at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"I know you don't wanna hurt people." Sheriff said softly

"Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people." Matt admitted "You three weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialling somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is doing." Scott removed his hand from his pocket "That— that could definitely get someone hurt." Matt admitted "Everyone." he pointed at us all with the gun. No one moved "Now!" Matt shouted

"Come on." Sheriff nodded. We all pulled our phones out and placed them on the table.

Matt then forced us all out to the jail room. Stiles was forced to handcuff his father to a hook on the wall.

"Tighter." Matt ordered, the gun pointed at Stiles.

"Do what he says, Stiles." Sheriff nodded. Stiles tightened the hand cuff. Matt then forced the three of us out of the room. As we walked by the hallway we saw three other deputies lying on the floor dead. There was blood everywhere.

Matt almost admired it.

"What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?" Scott questioned

"No, that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them, and he does it." Matt shrugged He then pushed the three of us down the hall and back to the sheriff's office.

"Delete the evidence." Matt ordered

I sighed and I grabbed out all the papers. Scott and I began to shred them while Stiles deleted what was on the computer.

"Can you see anything?" Scott breathed

"No. And I keep passing out, there's no use trying. He'd notice. I can't be sure I'll just get a flash." I confessed. Scott sighed and looked at Matt.

"Deleted." Stiles said as he hit the enter button. "

"If it makes you feel any better. Derek's coming." I admitted. Scott glanced at me but didn't answer.

Matt just sat in the chair, the gun pointed at us as we worked.

"And we're done." Matt sighed "All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first— whatever that means— I think we're good here, right?" Matt just watched Stiles and I saw the disagreement in his expression. "So I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima." Stiles glanced at Scott and I. I just crossed my arms with a sigh.

Lights suddenly passed over the window. We all looked out and Matt ignored Stiles' comment.

"Sounds like your mom's here, McCall." Matt informed.

"Matt, don't do this." Scott begged. Matt just grinned. I was going to punch his head in. "When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt." Scott said. The door sounded.

"If you don't move— now, I'm gonna kill Stiles first, and then your mom." Matt threatened. I clenched my fists and glared at Matt.

Scott took my hand and dragged me from the room, sensing my building anger.

We walked to the door that led to the front room, Matt had the gun to Stiles' back.

"Open it." Matt ordered.

"Please." Scott said again.

"Open the door." Matt said slowly. Scott and I shared a look and Scott, hesitantly opened the door.

Derek was the one standing there.

"Oh, thank God." Scott muttered.

The hope didn't last long before Derek fell forwards, falling on me, and I hit the ground with him on top of me.

"God." I muttered

Jackson was standing behind him. Half transformed.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek asked disbelieving it. I sat enough for Derek to be lying in my lap.

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf." Matt admitted as he crouched over Derek. As usual Derek's hard expression didn't weaver.

"Oh, yeah, that's— that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon." Scott looked at me from behind Matt. I hadn't missed how he'd missed what I was, but then, even I wasn't sure.

I would have expected him to at least say oracle, but then, no one had said the word since Peter died.

"Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?" Matt said as he stood up and turned to him.

"Abominable snowman." Stiles said sarcastically "But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." Stiles shrugged. Matt nodded his head and Jackson scratched his neck.

"Hey!" Scott said, he went to grab Stiles but Jackson held his hand up to stop him

"You bitch." Stiles muttered as he fell. Stiles fell onto Derek and me. I grunted from the sudden weight.

"Get him off of me." Derek ordered. I went to do so when I felt the barrel of the gun on my head. I just sighed and looked at Matt. He bent back over again

"Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair." Matt grinned "Oh that's right, you're taken." he looked at me and I didn't respond at all. I did see Scott's confused look though.

"It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless." Matt admitted

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am." Derek threatened

"Yeah, bitch." Stiles said. I sighed and the gun was back to me again.

"Get up." he ordered me.

I sighed and removed Derek's head, then stood up.

We saw more lights and another car.

"Is that her?" Matt wondered. Scott and I shared a look and he sighed. I took a deep breath to try and settle my nerves. "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her." Matt promised.

Scott and I shared a look.

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles ordered. Matt grabbed Stiles back and pulled him off of Derek.

He then placed his foot on Stiles' neck and pushed.

"This work better for ya?" Matt asked

Stiles began to struggle as his airways were cut off.

I stepped forward and Scott placed his arm out.

"Okay, just stop! Stop!" Scott ordered.

"Then do what I tell you to." Matt shouted. Scott and I shared a look.

"Okay. All right. Stop!" Scott shouted. He looked at me and I took a deep breath. We still had Jackson to deal with. I wondered if Matt was knocked out, would Jackson keep doing his will?

Matt hesitated and then removed his foot. Stiles gasped and panted, taking in the air.

"You, take 'em in there." Matt ordered Jackson "You two— with me." Matt said to Scott and I.

I heard the door go and Scott and I walked down the hallway to the front room.

"Mom?" Scott called

"You scared me, where is every—" Melissa stopped when she saw Matt pointing a gun at Scott and I.

"Mom, just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you." Scott admitted

I shut my eyes and heard a gun shot. Nothing had happened though.

Matt was going to shoot someone.

"He's right." Matt admitted.

He pointed the gun and I stepped out of the way before he shot Scott in the stomach. Scott hit the ground, his hand over his wound as he gasped. Mom shrieked and had her hands over her mouth.

"Scott! Stiles! What happened?" Sheriff shouted

"But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." Matt admitted. The gun was at me now.

"Scott." I muttered as I went to move the barrel had more pressure but I ignored it.

"Wait, baby—" Melissa went to move and Matt moved the gun to my mother.

"Back, back!" Matt ordered.

"Mom, mom, stop, mom!" Scott said as Mom looked at the gun worried

"I said get back!" Matt ordered.

I walked around and stood between the gun and my mother.

"Oh you want me to shoot you too?" he asked

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Alice." Melissa muttered as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Mom, do it. Please, mom." Scott pleaded. Mom stepped away from me.

"Move." Matt ordered

"You really think, I'm going to let you point a gun at my mother?" I asked and I took a step towards him.

"Alice." my mother whimpered slightly

"You don't move, I shoot you too." Matt threatened. I ignored him.

I knew he was going to do it before he pulled the trigger. The bullet went haywire as the gun moved off course. It hit a window.

Matt looked at it confused and then at me. I just shrugged.

The gun was pointed at my temple.

"Get up, McCall." Matt ordered

"Matt? Matt, listen to me—" Sheriff called

"Shut— shut— shut up! Everybody shut the hell up!" Matt shouted "Now, get up, or I shoot her next!" Matt said, I looked at Scott and nodded. He began to get up, holding the wound.

"Move." Matt ordered. I turned and walked down the hallway. Matt grabbed the keys from the desk and we walked to the cell block.

Matt locked my mother in one of the cells and I stood next to Scott as he leaned on the wall.

"Are you alright?" I whispered. Scott nodded

"It's healing." he looked at mom.

"It'll be alright." I said. I knew he was worried, it would heal and mom would definitely notice.

"Please, he needs to see a doctor." Melissa cried .

"You think so?" Matt asked

"You can't let him do the same to you." Scott whispered "He obviously doesn't know about you."

"Which we should use to our advantage." I muttered "I'm slowly being able to control this thing where I freeze people. The only problem is I don't know if I can do it to Jackson and Matt." I admitted

"It's too risky."

"I can get shot and I'll heal too. Matt doesn't know that so he'll happily shoot me." I admitted. I turned to look at Matt

"Maybe, seeing as he only shot you cause he knows you wont die." I thought.

"Hey, hey, you listen to me!" Sheriff began

"It's all right. I'm okay." Scott interrupted

"No, honey, you're not okay." Melissa shook her head.

"Mom, he's fine." I assured

"It doesn't hurt, mom." Scott assured her

"'Cause that's the adrenaline, okay?" Mom said logically. Scott and I shared a look "Please, let me— let me just take a look at him, okay? I mean, I can help stop the bleeding." Mom explained

"They have no idea, do they?" Matt said to Scott and I

"It's not exactly something you can bring up over dinner." I hissed

"Please. Let me just take a quick look. I—" Mom continued

"Shut— shut— shut— shut up!" Matt said getting close to the bars of the cell. "Lady, if you keep talking, I'm gonna put the next bullet through her." Matt pointed to me, aiming the gun. I moved my weight and Scott took my hand with his free one.

"I'm going to kill him." I said angrily

"You can't."

"Watch me."

"Okay. Okay." Mom nodded

"Back to the front, McCall." Matt ordered. Scott looked at mom and I ground my teeth some more. "After you." Matt nodded his head.

"Why don't you go first." I said harshly "That way I can snap your head." I threatened

My mother looked at me surprised

"Oh really?" Matt said walking towards me. He grabbed my arm and he pointed the gun at my back. He nodded his head and my eyes flashed, the lights flickered above me violently. I was facing the doorway and I looked at Scott.

I'd never had a reaction that showed my anger like the wolves had, but I guess the inner wolf that Peter's bite caused was getting a little more involved.

Scott turned and left the cell block and glanced at me.

We walked all the way back to the office where Derek and Stiles were lying on the floor and as soon as Matt's hand left my arm, I turned around and punched his face.

Matt stumbled backwards and Scott grabbed me.

"You fucking son of a bitch. I'm gonna rip your throat out!"

"Alice!" Scott said holding my arms. Matt looked at me shocked, holding his nose.

I guess the anger kicked in to high because I got Scott's arms off me and grabbed Jackson's arm as he appeared behind me. I threw the half lizard-half boy through the doorway. It was like I could see a few seconds of what was going to happen next.

"You—" Matt said as he looked at Jackson and then at me. What I wasn't expecting was when he shot me in the shoulder.

It sent a pain through me and got lodged in the bone.

"Holy shit!" I swore.

"Alice!" I heard my mother shout

"Scott!" Stilinski said. "Stiles!"

I didn't hit the floor like Scott had, I just stumbled back a bit. I placed my hand over my shoulder, the blood on my hand. I guess after all the injuries I'd received, seeing as I mostly got slashed and cut open, I was more resilient then Scott.

It still killed. I sucked a breath in through my teeth.

"Alice," I could hear the worry in Derek's voce but he concealed it well.

"Ouch," I said through my grounded teeth and I looked at Matt angrily.

He smirked.

"Well, well, looks like the whole McCall family goes howling to the moon." Matt said.

"You're gonna wish that was true." I threatened.

"Alice," Scott said calmly. I looked at him and he looked concerned.

"He had it coming," I said obviously. "And if he doesn't back the hell off I'm gonna make him wish he drowned!" Matt looked pissed and then to Jackson who was standing up.

"Send him at me." I said, encouraging it as Matt looked back at me "Right now I'm so pissed I don't think some stupid lizard could lay a finger one me." I hissed

"I'm blaming you for this behaviour." I heard Stiles mutter to Derek

"Alice," Scott looked at me and I saw the look on his face. Removing my hand from my shoulder I pursed my lips and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. I glared death at Matt and he looked almost amused.

"You know, you I had no idea about." he said punting the gun in my direction.

"Oh and now that you've shot me you've got it all figured out." I snapped. Scott broke it up.

"The evidence is gone." he said to Matt "Why don't you just go?"

"You— you think the evidence mattered that much, huh?" Matt asked "No, no, I—I want the book." Matt confessed. I raised an eyebrow

"What— what book?" Scott asked

"The bestiary." I glanced at Derek and Stiles as they looked at one another "Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing." Matt admitted

"We can't get you it." I said simply "It's not ours." I was beginning to think he was stupid.

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for, anyway?" Scott asked. He was amazingly calm for someone who was shot, his best friend is paralysed and his mother is locked in a cell crying about his life that she thought was on the line.

"I need answers." Matt muttered

"Answers to what?" Scott demanded

"To this." Matt lifted his shirt and on his side were a heap of scales. They were just like those on the kanima.

Scott gapped and I smirked.

"Well I guess that's what happened when you break the rules." I snapped

"What rules?"

"You stole the pages from Allison's tablet didn't you. Back when you caused the library incident." I suddenly realised. Scott looked at me surprised "Those pages were translated. You read it, the kanima is a weapon of vengeance. You can't just kill everyone." Matt licked his lips as he fidgeted "So killing those cops for the sake of it is obviously going to have a bad effect." I said simply "You're an idiot." I waved my good arm in the air.

"Get me the bestiary." he shouted. I ground my teeth and looked at Scott. He nodded.

I turned back to the desk and grabbed Scott's phone. I handed it to him and he sent Allison the message.

"Now all you have to do is wait for them to come and kill you." I shrugged

"What?" Matt said

"They're hunters you duch bag." I said obviously "They're going to come with a heap of guns and crossbows and shoot you."

"Cause Scott asked for the book?" Matt asked

"Because Scott sent a message to Allison." I said simply "Scott never texts her from his phone. Obviously something is up." Matt looked between us "However seeing as Gerard's coming too, all of us are dead." I said angrily to him.

"It's a good thing I've got you then." Matt said grabbing Scott's arm

"Like they'd make a trade." I disagreed "Gerard kills anything nonhuman and seeing as you've killed people, you're dead too." I smiled at him "So congratulations."

Matt looked at Scott and then forced him from the room. I took one step and Jackson was back, his eyes slitted and his nails raised. I glared at him but leaned backwards. Jackson relaxed.

I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked me. I looked at my shoulder and nodded. I needed to get the slug out before it healed. I looked around the room and clicked my tongue.

I moved over to the desk and pocked around through the draws and then, I found some tweezers.

They were much to small. I sighed and just put them down. There's no way I could go digging around in my shoulder.

"Alice." I heard Matt shout.

"Bloody son of a bitch." I grumbled as Jackson let me leave the room. I walked through until I walked into the work station.

"Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die." Matt said as I walked in

"Maybe I should shoot you then." I said as I walked in. "Kill you for a second time."

"Is that what happened to you?" Scott asked "You drowned, didn't you? Alice was right."

"I'm always right with these things."

"He shouldn't have let them drink." Matt muttered

"What— who— Matt, what do you mean?" Scott wondered

"Lahey!" Matt shouted "He shouldn't have let them drink." Matt

"What, who was drinking?" Scott wondered

"The swim team, you idiot!" he snapped "I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know they had just won state, and Lahey, he's letting his favourites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're 17, right?" Matt monologged

"Were you at Isaac's?" Scott wondered

"He had this first edition Spider–man, or was it Batman?" Matt muttered "And we were gonna make a trade. But then I'm over there and I hear music. And everyone's having a good time, and I see Sean. He throws Jessica in the pool. And then— and then Bennett goes in and—" Matt explained

"Bennett? What— the hunter?" Scott asked

"And then Camden." Matt whispered "Isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me. He thinks it's funny."

"They threw you in." Scott realised

"Like at Lydia's." I muttered

"I—I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens." Matt said "I go under and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I—I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning." he muttered "I'm dying, and they're laughing. All of a sudden, I was just— I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says—" he walked back over to Scoot and I. "He says, "you tell no one! This, this is your fault!" Matt pointed the gun at Scott "You don't know how to swim?" He quoted "What little bastard doesn't know how to swim?" Matt shouted "You say nothing! You tell no one! No one!"

"And I didn't." he whispered "I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night. I'd gasp for breath. And my parents, they thought I was an asthmatic. They— they— they— they even gave me an inhaler." Matt confessed "They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I— I was drowning." he whispered

"You know about that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die?" he said "Well, I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark." Scott looked at him almost with pity. I just scoffed. He didn't deserve pity after everything he'd done. "But then—" he smiled "Then came the Argent's funeral, and everything changed." Matt began as he turned to us.

"I was taking some photos, and then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just had this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just— I look at him, and I—I wanna see him dead." He confessed "And the next day, he actually was." he looked at us "You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like— like the furies coming down to punish Orestes." Scott shook his head slightly "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Matt

"Was— was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?" Scott wondered

"God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass!" Matt shouted "The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair."

"Like Medusa." I thought not caring.

"If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing." Matt turned to look at Jackson down the hall "Jackson is my fury. You know, when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what. He didn't even recognise me." he complained "So when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead." Matt confessed

"So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture— And Jackson would take their life." Matt admitted as he looked at Jackson.

Suddenly all the lights went out. I saw Matt turning around through the dark as he looked up.

"What is this?" the emergency lights came on, giving enough for a normal person to see "What is this?" he demanded "What's happening? What's going on?" Matt demanded

"I don't know." Scott admitted as Matt pointed the gun at him.

"I bet I could take a guess." I nodded and I saw a vision of the place surrounded by hunters. "The argents are here with your bestiary." I said to Matt. He looked at me.

"Told you you were going to die." He looked freaked.

He turned to the window and I grabbed Scott and pulled him behind a table as gun fire began. The windows all smashed to pieces and glass flew everywhere.

I didn't know what happened to Matt but Scott and I stayed below the desk.

"Shakespeare wrote that love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs." I heard Gerard say "Let's give them some love."

"Smoke grenades." I said to Scott. They came flying in through the windows and the entire room was filled.

"Let's go." I said to Scott. I stood up and he followed me before we ran for the door. We ignored the smoke and ran straight out. Scott crashed into Jackson and slammed him against the wall before pushing him into some cabinets.

The smoke began to fill the entire building as I ran into the office skidded to the floor.

"You two okay?" I wondered

"Yeah we're good." Stiles nodded

"What about you?" Derek asked

"It'll heal." I assured him "But you get to pull the bullet out later." I warned. He nodded "You can use it for pay back for this." I grabbed Derek's arm and snapped the bone. Stiles gasped and closed his eyes while Derek shouted.

"How's that for healing?" I wondered

"I'm gonna kill you." he breathed out.

"No you're not." I grinned and I kissed him.

"Oh god, can't you do that later?" Stiles complained. Derek's arm cracked back into place and I grabbed him, hoisting him to his feet.

Scott came running into the room and crouched next to Stiles

"Take him!" Derek ordered. "Go!" Scott pulled Stiles to his feet and they left the room.

"Come on." I muttered. Derek's body began to remove the toxins a lot faster and he was able to move.

I heard crashing as doors began to burst open. I then heard a shout and it came from the Sheriff. And then there was the slight hiss. Derek looked up and his eyes glowed before his face changed. He growled and removed his arm from around me.

He turned and left. I huffed in frustration before following. He wasn't leaving me behind. Especially with the hunters still after him.

I guess I wasn't surprised when I heard Matt and Derek headed straight to him.

"Matt? Matt, please, listen to me. My son has been shot, and I've heard other gunfire, and I don't know what's happening, but can you please just let me see my son?" Mom cried

"How totally clueless are you people?" Matt demanded. And then Derek stood at the doorway, He huffed and Matt turned to him. Derek growled at Matt and then looked towards another door. Jackson appeared and hissed at Derek.

Derek just growled right back.

The two ran at each other and Derek grabbed Jackson and threw him onto the desk. I walked around them and to the cell. I looked at Matt and he looked worried. I grabbed his arm and threw him at doorway. He skidded alone the floor and looked up at me before he turned and ran. I ground my teeth and turned back to my mother.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked. She stared at Derek and jackson.

"Mom!" I called her attention. Derek got punched and flew across the floor.

He was right back to his feet again.

Jackson swiped at Derek but the alpha just punched him in the stomach.

"Mom." She looked at me and took a deep breath. She nodded.

"Oh my god Alice!" I knew she'd seen my shoulder. There was blood all over my clothes.

"I'm fine." I said and I looked down at the Sheriff. He'd been knocked out.

"Oh god." At least in the cell my mother was safe from anything outside.

I saw Derek holding a chair, pointing it at Jackson before Derek went rolling over the desk.

Jackson threw the chair and turned to me. He raised his claws and I did a handstand to the side, avoiding him before I spun my leg and he went flying.

Derek got back up as Jackson hissed at me, but the kanima just kicked Derek, grabbing the bars of the cell my mother was in.

He looked in at my mother, hissing and my mother covered her face in shock.

"Get fucking away from her!" I shouted.

I grabbed it's tail and threw it at the wall. He came running to me and at the same time Scott appeared. He stabbing him in the back and he threw him to the ground.

Jackson hissed as he lied on the floor.

Scott crouched on the floor and Derek came jumping over the desk and followed the kanima out of the room.

"Oh, God, Scott?" Mom muttered. I ran around and looked at my brother.

He looked worried.

I looked at mom and bit my lip.

"Scott, you okay?" she cried holding the bars and crouching down "Scott?" I saw the smile and then Scott turned around to look at her.

My mom breathed and stood up as she looked at him.

Scott stood up also and looked at her, he mouthed something and my mother began to back away from the bars.

"No!" mom started to cry as she covered her mouth. Scott looked down and I placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and left the room.

I looked at mom.

"I'm sorry." I muttered and I backed out to follow Scott.

I stopped short when I saw him facing Gerard.

"What are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Scott snapped at him, his voice low. I furrowed my eyebrows. I knew Gerard knew about him but… what?

"Trust me, I'm aware of that." Gerard answered

"I've done everything that you've asked of me. I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson—" Scott rambled. My mouth hung open in shock as I leaned against the wall.

"Then leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother." Gerard whispered "Go!" Scott turned and I heard something clatter.

"You dropped this." Scott said

"Go!" Gerard repeated.

I ducked around the corner as Gerard walked around and then when he'd passed me I turned to follow my brother.

I came to the end of the hall and my back was against the wall. Derek in front of me.

"What is going on?" he demanded

"Where's Scott?" I said in return

"Why's your bother working for Gerard?" he said. I pushed him off me

"You think I have a damn clue?! I questioned angrily "Why do you think I'm looking for him?"

Derek looked me over before he accepted that I was as clueless as him.

"I knew Gerard knew about Scott but I didn't know Scott was working for him!" I admitted. "Now I'm going to kill him from keeping something from me."

"You're keeping something from him." Derek reminded me

"You really think this—" I pointed between the two of us "— comes close to comparing to that?" I asked pointing down the hallway.

I took a deep breath and Derek looked at me before sighing.

"Come on." he said "I'll help you with your shoulder." he allowed. He took my hand and lead me from the station. I glanced back to where my mom was cowering in a cell. Though it wasn't me she was scared off. I felt like she wouldn't want to see me either. I wasn't any better then Scott. I was just different.

As soon as I came clean, I'd probably receive the same treatment as Scott.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I hissed as Derek tried to remove the slug from my shoulder. With all the gun fire I'm glad I was able to escape with just one wound.

I was sitting in the train cart, in just my bra — it was bloody painful to get my shirt off — and Derek had a pair of medical tweezers as he got the bullet from my shoulder. Naturally as it was lodged in the bone, it was harder and there for more painful to remove then necessary.

Not a few minutes ago, I'd received a message from Stiles. They'd found Matt dead in the lake near the sheriff's station. On a happier note, Stiles' dad got his job back.

Scott had told me that mom had locked herself in her room when he got her home. He also asked me where I was, but I didn't answer.

At the moment, I was ignoring him as much as my mother.

"You can't ignore him forever." Derek reminded me

"You heard what he said," I muttered "I can ignore him for as long as necessary."

"So what happened?" I wondered softly. Derek looked at me.

"With Peter." I elaborated. He sighed and looked back at my shoulder.

"Lydia used me to bring him back."

I looked at him surprised. But then I remembered Lydia's hallucinations.

"So that's what he was after." I muttered

"What do you mean?" Derek asked

"After she was bitten, Lydia was having hallucinations of Peter." I confessed "When it first happened I had a few visions of what was going on in Lydia's head. One of them she saw Peter under the ice of the ice rink, before you changed Boyd." I admitted.

"What does that have to do with an oracle?" Derek wondered

"I don't think I'm an oracle." I muttered "I don't just see the future. I saw what Lydia saw, and it wasn't even real. I've started becoming a ghost at places, like leaving my body. And sometimes I can actually touch someone like I'm there and they can feel me. Most of the time I just move through objects and people." I explained "I see things others can't, but it's not like Lydia's hallucinations. These are things that are around me, are sort of random."

"Like what?" Derek asked.

I looked at him.

"Like all the people filling up your train cart." I said looking around. Derek looked around behind him

"I don't see anything."

"I know." I muttered. He looked at me.

"I don't just see it here though. Sometimes at school I see these random extra people. Some extra pale. People walking through them as they aren't actually there. Sometimes I see them on the streets." I admitted "And I always see them at the hospital. So many at the hospital." I muttered and closed my eyes.

"I know they aren't real. I know they're not really there. And I can ignore them." I sighed "But I don't know why I see them. I don't know what they're for."

"And then there's the fact that I have some ability to make people freeze. And when Matt first fired the gun at me the bullet diverted to the side. I don't know how but I knew I did that." I whispered

"What's that got to do with an oracle when all they do is see the future." Derek looked at me and sighed.

"I just don't get it." I muttered "And then there was that strange moment at the pools…" I remembered. Though nothing had happened about it since, it wasn't something I'd forgotten.

"Have you spoken to Deaton?" he asked, I looked slightly confused and sighed.

"Not since you got kidnapped by Kate and I took Scott to him." I confessed

"Maybe, once you heal, that would be a good idea." he said

"Wow, that's a first." I smirked "You actually worried about me?" He gave me an annoyed look and I chuckled.

"I figured I'd get that response." I smiled.

I then looked around and realised the place was empty.

"By the way, were are you betas?" I asked

"Home." he said

"Are they alright?" I asked softly

"After tonight, they need a break from all of this." Derek confessed

I watched him as he placed a bandage over my shoulder. I wouldn't need it, it'd be healed in a few minutes. I guess it made him feel better.

"Are you going to tell me why you were in such a hurry to make your pack?" I wondered. Derek paused and looked at me.

"I know there was a reason, you just haven't told me yet." I whispered.

"It's not something you need to be concerned with." Derek answered

"I'm not concerned." I rolled my eyes "I'm curious." I admitted "I'm also slightly annoyed that you're still keeping things from me." I crossed my arms.

He sighed.

"When you're better, and I'm sure this is all over." he decided

"I hope you know that if you don't keep to that, I will blow you up like I did that pool." I threatened

"Oh yeah how?" he asked with a slight smirk

"Considering I was extremely angry then, I'll be just as pissed at this too." I warned. He chuckled and then looked at me as I smiled.

He leaned forwards and placed a kiss on my lips, his hand on my neck.

"You should go check on your mother." he admitted

"And my brother." I muttered. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I reached over for my shirt and pulled it on. There was hardly any pain in my shoulder and I guaranteed that it would be healed by the time I got home.

I stood up and Derek did also.

"I'll drop you home." he decided. I nodded and I followed him up to his car.

The ride was silent. Derek kissed my forehead before I got out of the car and headed into the house.

Scott was sitting on the stairs.

He looked up at me as I shut the door. I crossed my arms and waited.

"She hasn't said a word to me." he confessed "Probably thinks I'm a monster."

I just watched him.

"She's not going to talk to me is she?" Scott looked up at me and I didn't move. My face stayed hard.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked, my voice low and cold.

"Tell you what?" he asked

"That you were Gerard's bitch." I insulted. He's face showed recognition and he looked at me.

"Alice, I can explain."

"I bet you can. You've been giving everything to Gerard. You weren't helping us, you were helping him!" I snapped.

"He threatened mom." He said. I stopped

"He…"

"After the lacrosse game when you were being trapped in the pool. After you'd passed out I went to collect her from the hospital and he stabbed me." Scott explained "He told me that either I did what he said or he'd kill her."

I stared at him.

"I didn't have a choice."

I balled my fists. Gerard used my brother at the expense of my mother's life.

What the hell did he think he was doing, using my family like that?!

The furniture and the pictures on the walls, the items on table tops and the kitchen bench all began to shake.

He used my family for his own methods! He tried to hurt my mom and he _stabbed _my brother.

"Alice," Scott looked around us as I glared at the floor.

Not only had Gerard done that but Scott hadn't told me!

"Alice, you need to calm down." A few glasses fell and shattered as the shelves shook. The fruit bowl fell off the bench and smashed while the fruits went everywhere.

"Alice!" he shouted at me "Stop!"

I looked around as I snapped out of my thoughts.

Everything stopped shaking and I released my clenched fists. I looked at my palms to see they'd began to bleed from where I'd stabbed my nails into the skin.

I just stared at my hands as the cuts healed and then looked at the picture frames and broken ornaments on the floors through the living room and kitchen.

Scott looked at me and then walked towards me slowly. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before nodding.

I looked at the broken things.

"What ever is wrong with me," I began "Seems like uncharted rage is setting off what ever it is I'm capable for." I whispered

Scott looked around.

"I'm sorry I got angry. I'm not sorry I got angry at the fact that despite all that, you didn't tell me." I admitted

"You would have told Derek if you had." Scott thought. And that angered me too, not as much, but enough for me to glare at him.

"Not something like that." I muttered "Plus I don't tell Derek everything." I grumbled

"You tell him enough to sleep with him." I think my blood stopped running.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry?" I asked. Scott seemed to realise what he'd said and looked caught out and awkward.

"Uh… well… it's just that… when Matt said that Derek wasn't available… and I remembered how he looked at you… and Derek did also…" he stammered "Then… I asked Stiles what he thought and…"

I was gonna kill him.

But surprisingly Scott didn't shout or accuse me of anything like I assumed.

I raised another eyebrow.

"You never told Allison everything either."

"Seriously!?" he snapped. There it was. "Derek?"

"You can talk." I snapped "You went behind everyone's back to be with a hunter's daughter."

"But… Derek?"

I just crossed my arms.

"I don't think you have the right to lecture me." I decided "You kept working for Gerard from me."

"That's only being going for a month or so." Scott muttered

"I'm sorry, how would you know if I'm the same?" I asked.

"Are you?" he questioned.

"More or less."

"Meaning?" Scott pressed

I huffed.

"Meaning you don't need to know."

"Then you can't criticise me,"

"You're the one making a deal out of it. This isn't nearly as bad as you practically betraying us for Gerard. Threatened or not." I added.

"Can we just agree that we've both been keeping things from one another?" Scott asked.

I looked him over.

"Fine." I agreed

"Good. Now help me with mom."

I looked surprised

"I'm not sure what I can do…?" I confessed "She might treat me the same when she finds out about me… and she knows half seeing as she saw me fight Jackson a little." I muttered

"At least try?" he asked.

I sighed and glanced up the stairs.

Scott followed me to my mother's bedroom door. He stopped at the top of the stairs as I knocked.

"Mom, it's me." I said. I heard her breathing from the other room. "Can we talk?" I asked.

Silence.

"I know this is kind of a scary thing, but we need to talk about it. Please."

Silence. I heard her take a deep breath from the other side. I looked at Scott and he sighed.

"Ignoring us isn't going to help it get better mom. You can't hide from us forever." I admitted "Sooner or later we're going to have to talk about it."

Still nothing but a sigh.

I turned to Scott.

"Seems I'm in the same boat as you." I muttered with a frown.

I glanced at the door as I backed away from it.

"What do we do?" Scott wondered

"Give her time." I muttered.

* * *

Nothing really happened over the next few days. No one died. Jackson didn't show up. Allison was silent and not talking to anyone. Including Scott. Seeing as she didn't talk to them, I told Scott and Stiles what happened.

Erica, Boyd and Isaac were slightly MIA. I hadn't heard from them at all, even when I visited Derek to see if they were okay, they were never there when I was.

Mom didn't budge. She stayed in her room when Scott and I left ours. I hardly saw her once.

I went and saw Deaton. He didn't have an answer as to what I was from the top of his head either. But he said he'd help me out in doing some research and also in helping me develop my somewhat dormant abilities.

Stiles was freaking out internally slightly, kept thinking something bad was going to happen and had asked me if I'd seen anything more then ten times a day.

Lydia was the only one who seemed normal. I hadn't had the chance to talk to her yet. Just like I hadn't had the chance to tell Scott and Stiles that Peter was back.

They were going to kill me when they found out.

I was sitting in my room doing homework while Scott was in the shower when the first bad thing happened.

I drew a picture as the shower in the room next door cut off and ran into my brother's room.

I found Gerard in the room. He was sitting in a chair, the kanima was clinging to the walls in the corner and it's tail was around my mother's throat. It hissed when they saw me and I went to jump at Jackson to release my mom when Scott grabbed my middle.

"As you can see, Scott, there's been some interesting developments lately." Gerard said as Scott stared at the kanima and mom. "I think we should catch up."

"Catch up!" I snapped "You should bloody leave him alone before I snap your brittle neck!" Mom gasped as the tail wrapped tighter around her neck. At the same time Scott raised his claws.

"Come on, Scott, let's be realistic about who's got the upper hand here." Gerard asked

"There's two of us and only one kanima Gerard." I warned

"Let her go." Scott whispered

"Can't do that. But let her live? That's up to you." Gerard admitted. We looked at my mother and I bit my lip.

"What do you want?" Scott asked

"I want to talk. You haven't been answering your phone." Gerard confessed

"I wonder why." I said acidly

"Let her go, and we can talk about whatever you want." Scott promised

"I want the same thing that I have always wanted. I want Derek and his pack." Gerard informed. I balled my fists.

"Not happening." I decided

"That's too bad." Gerard said as he stood up and walked to stand in front of mom and the kanima. I looked back at my mother

"You have them all in hiding." Scott reminded him "How am I supposed to know where they are?" Scott asked

"I think with the proper motivation, you could draw them out. And if you hadn't noticed, I now have a fairly impressive means by which I can motivate people." Gerard looked at my mother.

"Besides, if you're not able to hand me Derek, I know someone else who can." he looked at me.

"Just because you have Jackson under your control does not mean I'm going to hand over Derek." I confessed. I raised the gun I'd brought with me from my room and pointed it at Gerard.

"You think that's wise?" Gerard asked

"I'll know if you're going to kill her before you actually do it." I admitted "It'll be enough time for me to pull the trigger." I threatened.

"Can you even fire a gun?" he asked

"I shot several of your son's men." I reminded him. "Now let her go, I'll blow your brains out."

Gerard looked at Scott but he seemed pretty set.

"Tell me." He began to ramble "Why do you think I'm able to control him? Oh, you know the myth, Scott. The kanima is a weapon of vengeance." Gerard reminded us.

I glanced at Scott.

"This is about Kate?" Scott asked

"I didn't just come here to bury my daughter. I came to avenge her." Gerard confessed

"Maybe you should go visit her!" I fired the gun but Jackson released my mother, grabbed Gerard and the two were gone. I noticed no bullet hole in the wall and hoped it lodged itself in Gerard somewhere.

Scott and I ran to mom as she coughed on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked. I rubbed her back for comfort.

"Oh, I don't know what's happening." she breathed "I don't know what that thing was or even what either of you are, but whatever he wants, just give it to him." Melissa said. Scott and I looked at one another

"Mom, it's not that easy." Scott admitted

"He wants to kill them, we can't just hand them over." I said softly.

"Do what he wants. Just give him what he wants." Mom ordered. Scott looked at me

"I don't know if we can." he spoke for us both.

I helped mom to her feet and then walked her to her room. I sat her down on her bed and she took long deep breaths.

I just rubbed her back. Asking if she was okay was a stupid idea.

"What's going on?" she asked softly.

I took a deep breath and she looked at me.

"Are you ready to hear that?" I wondered. She shook her head.

"No. But, I think I need to know what you two have gotten involved in."

"It's a bit of a long story." I warned. I looked at the doorway as Scott appeared fully dressed.

Mom looked up at him and took a deep breath. She nodded.

"For starters, Scott's a werewolf." I said. Mom looked at him and he smiled awkwardly. "Remember when they found Laura Hale's body in the woods?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Stiles turned up that night and took Scott and I out to look for it. A bit of this and that happened and Scott and I ended up with matching bite marks after we were attacked by something." I explained

"Turned out to be a werewolf." Scott added.

"Stiles figured out the answers and on the party beginning of the year. Scott changed."

"But Alice didn't."

"Since then several things happened." I confessed "Including the fact that Allison's family are werewolf hunters and have threatened Scott's life on many occasions." I confessed. Mom raised her eyes brows and looked at Scott. He shrugged

"Yeah." I sighed. "And the murders done by Kate Argent, they were caused by Peter Hale. He was getting revenge on everyone who had a hand in burning his family alive. Kate included."

"That night we were trapped in the school," Scott began

"The thing who frightened Lydia and Jackson at the video store," I added

"The animal that attacked Meyers, the bus driver." Scott said "It was all Peter." Scott said "He wanted me to kill my friends so I could become a part of his pack."

"They're stronger in packs." I said

"Peter Hale?" Mom asked. Scott and I shared a look.

"The one you were going to go to dinner with a while back. And Stiles ran into the back of your car." I jogged the memory.

"He was…" she trailed off and I nodded.

"Eventually he was brought down and Derek Hale, his nephew, ended him." I confessed

"We thought things would go back to normal after that." I muttered with sigh.

"That thing that just attacked you, that's Jackson." Scott explained

"Gerard is controlling him." I said "Before him, was Matt, the guy we sent you a photo of. He was the cause for all the more recent murders. Starting with Mr Lahey." I said

"At the same time Derek changed a few teenagers for his pack and Gerard come to kill him." Scott said

"That's about it so far." I admitted "Ever since the last night of summer vacation we've spent full moon nights trying to figure out how to get Scott to gain control,"

"And figure out what's wrong with Alice." Scott added. Mom looked at me.

"I was bitten by a werewolf, but I didn't change. I got a few of the benefits, like the heightened senses and the ability to heal…"

"The strength, the speed," Scott added

"But I didn't change that first full moon." I confessed. Mom looked at me. I was surprised she hadn't interrupted more to make us recap something.

"I see things." I explained "At first it started out as drawings. I woke up with my bed covered in papers and then what I drew, I saw the next day." I admitted

"She started to see the future." Scott said

"I've seen a little of the past too." I admitted with a slight smile. "After that I saw them in my mind. I could control when I saw one." I sighed "Then when the whole kanima thing started, it began to get weird. At the moment it's like I'm having out of body experiences. It's like I'm a ghost. No one can see or hear me. But I can hear and see everything that's happening at that place." I muttered

"I watched Matt smuggle Jessica. I saw Matt get thrown in the pool at Lydia's birthday party. I saw Mr Stilinski tell Stiles he'd been fired. And I saw Victoria Argent about to kill Scott." I admitted "Each time I've stood and watched, unable to to anything until I wake up on the floor again. What ever's wrong with me keeps getting worse, or more advanced or something." I looked up at her.

"Out of the two of us, I'm more of a worry and freak then Scott." I smirked slightly

There was silence for a minute. I could just imagine my mother going over everything in her head as she looked at me sitting next to her, and Scott standing in front of us. Her mouth hung open and she looked like she wanted to say something, only she couldn't think of what.

She didn't end up answering us. Instead, she stood up and left the room. I guess if we'd been in any other room in the house, she would have come here, to lock herself away again.

Scott and I shared a look before I sighed.

"What do we do?" I asked him. "We can't watch mom to keep Gerard away from her and we can't hand Derek over." I said. "And I'm not just saying that cause I'm involved with him." I added when he opened his mouth.

Scott came and sat next to me.

"I don't know." he muttered

"Should we tell Derek?" I asked him. Scott looked at me. "We don't have to go to him, he'll pick his phone up." I admitted

"He doesn't when I'm calling." Scott muttered. I smirked

"He does for me. Doesn't always answer politely but he answers non the less." Scott sighed.

He started nodding.

"We should tell him." he muttered "Tell him." he said to me.

I patted his shoulder and stood up, leaving the room to grab my phone.

"Hey," I said when he answered

_"What's wrong?"_ he asked

"Gerard came and visited us just now." I said slowly "He threatened my mom."

_"How?"_

"He has Jackson." I confessed with a sigh.

_"What?!"_

"He wants you." I said "He's holding you responsible for Kate's death. He wants revenge."

I heard Derek groan on the other end.

"So I thought of something," I confessed "If he wants to avenge Kate, we should give him Peter." I confessed "Seeing as that's actually an option now." I grumbled

_"Is Scott okay with you telling me this?"_ Derek wondered

"Considering it's both of our mother, I asked him first." I admitted "I just thought I'd let you know Gerard has pinned a target on your head and also has a means of hitting it."

He sighed. I heard footsteps on his end.

_"I'll call you back."_ he decided

"Be careful." I warned before the dial tone was heard.

Why is it when ever everything seems to end, it just gets worse again?

I heard a knock and looked at the door. Scott was there.

"I'm going to work." he informed "Want to come?"

"Is that allowed?" I wondered.

"Course." I nodded and stood up, following Scott down the stairs.

The drive was silent. When we arrived at the clinic Deaton smiled at me.

"Alice, this is a surprise."

"I hope you don't mind me hanging about." I admitted

"Not at all. You can lend us a hand." Deaton smiled

He had a dog on the table as we walked in and Deaton set Scott to work. I slowly placed a hand on the animal and stroked it. The usual smell of cancer filled my nose.

It wasn't the first time I'd been in here and smelt it. Apparently I asked the same question Scott had.

My eyes brows furrowed.

There was another time I'd smelt this smell… outside the clinic.

I turned to Deaton as he loaded up a syringe with ketamine. A bark sounded and the door to the front suddenly jingled.

"Would you mind seeing who that is?" Deaton asked Scott. I looked up as my bother nodded.

Scott stopped next to me as the dogs suddenly began to bark, the one under my hand whined and I stroked it for comfort.

Deaton put down the syringe and the three of us made our way to the front door.

Isaac was standing there.

Scott and I shared a look as Deaton walked forwards and opened the gate. Breaking the mountain ash circle.

"It's okay, Isaac. We're open." Deaton assured him.

Isaac walked forwards and walked past Deaton to us. I offered him a smile as I watched Scott and Deaton get back to work.

Isaac stood next to me as I watched.

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked as he scrunched up his nose. Deaton injected the ketamine to the canine as Scott placed his hand on it's neck gently.

The three of us smiled and Isaac looked at us.

"What?" he wondered

"Scott and then Alice said almost the same thing to me a few months ago." Deaton admitted "One day they could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which… were not." Deaton said as he looked down at the poor animal.

"He's not getting better, is he?" Isaac noticed. The animal whined

"No." I muttered as Deaton shook his head.

"Like cancer." Isaac realised

"Osteosarcoma." Deaton admitted "It has a very distinct scent, doesn't it?" Scott and I nodded. Isaac looked at the dog sadly.

"Come here." Deaton encouraged. Isaac walked around to stand next to him. "I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you. Improved strength, speed, and healing." he listed and looked at the canine "You ever wonder what it could do for others?" Isaac looked from the dog to Scott and I. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Give me your hand." Isaac did so and Deaton placed it on the animal. "Go on." he encouraged.

Isaac's veins in his hands turned black and ran up his arm. Isaac let out a slow breath as Scott and I smiled at him.

Isaac removed his hand and lifted his sleeve to watch the black in the veins disappear.

"What did I do?" Isaac whispered

"You took some of his pain away." Scott admitted

"Only a little bit. But sometimes a little can make quite a difference." Deaton said. Isaac wiped his nose.

"It's okay. First time he showed me, I cried too." Scott admitted.

"It's nice to see a werewolf cry." I thought "Lets those around them know that they are still like the rest of us, and need someone to look out for them."

Isaac grinned and looked at the animal.

"Can you…" Isaac said to me. I sighed

"So far, no." I muttered "But who knows, I can explode water, make lightly flicker and shake my house. There's gotta be something good other then seeing the future in there as well." I shrugged.

"Don't start thinking you're a monster." Scott warned

"So far I am." I said simply "Doesn't mean it's always a bad thing though." I smiled slightly.

I sighed as I got a flash of Derek and Peter. Peter has his hand on Derek's shoulder and Derek looked at it.

"Sure, let's talk."

And Peter went flying.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Idiots." I muttered.

"What?" Scott asked

"Nothing worth repeating." I assured him.

Deaton took the dog and placed it back in it's cage as Scott put the materials away.

Isaac sat debating over something.

And then he announced why he was here.

"They're leaving tonight, during the game." Scott shut the cupboard.

"So, why are you telling me?" Scott wondered

"I'm not telling you. I'm asking you." Isaac confessed "I'm asking for your advice."

"From me? Why?" Scott asked sounding surprised

"Because I trust you." Isaac confessed

"Wow, that's a step up from not." I said surprised.

"Why?" Scott wondered

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing." Isaac thought. Scott and I shared a look and I scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing."

"Usually?" I asked

"Actually I always have no idea what I'm doing." Scott muttered, correcting.

"Ever." I added for Isaac as I sat on the medical table next to him. Isaac chuckled.

"Hmm. Do you want to let me know what you're doing right now?" Isaac wondered

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean. I have too many people here who need me." Scott admitted

"To many people who rely on us." I added

"Well, I guess that makes me lucky 'cause uh— 'cause I don't have anyone, so." Isaac admitted.

"That's not true." I disagreed and the two looked at me. "You've got Derek." I said "And me." I shrugged. He looked surprised. "Come on, all the times I've been around you can't say I haven't grown on you." I nudged him and Isaac smiled.

"Are you gonna go with them?" Scott wondered.

Isaac sighed and thought it over.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I will." he said as he stood up. He walked towards the door "Good luck with the game though." Isaac said

"Well, thanks, but I'm not— I'm not going either." Scott confessed "Can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now." Scott muttered

"You weren't at practice last week, were you?" Isaac asked

"No, I skipped it. Why?" Scott wondered

"Then you didn't hear?" Isaac asked

"Hear what?" Scott and I chorused

"Jackson was there." Isaac confessed

"What do you mean "there"? Like, he was—" Scott asked shocked

"As if nothing had happened." Isaac nodded

"Really? That means— the game tonight?" Scott realised

"Yeah. He's playing." Isaac confessed.

"Oh fucking god." I groaned.

This was going to be the end of all of us.

Bloody Gerard.

* * *

The entire field was in an uproar as they got ready for the championship game. I was standing by the bench, seeing as I wasn't supposed to sit on it.

I was pacing slightly as I waited for the teams to come out.

"Alice," I turned and saw my mother.

"Mom…" I muttered. I was surprised to see her here.

"Where's Scott?"

"Locker room." I admitted. I pointed over my shoulder before I nodded my head and lead the way.

We walked into the locker room to find it filled, naturally. Mom looked awkward as she followed me through the heaps of lacrosse boys.

I turned when I heard what sound like a megaphone…

It was a megaphone. Coach was holding it to his mouth.  
"Good morning." he caught everyone's attention "In less than an hour, aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind." Coach said

"Oh god." I muttered. Not this again.

"What?" Mom questioned. She looked at everyone  
"Mankind— that word should have new meaning for all of us today." Coach said seriously

"What the hell is he talking about?" Melissa tapped Stiles' shoulder as he was in front of us.

"He does this every year." Stiles confessed

"Every year." I nodded

"Seriously?" Melissa asked

"Yeah." Stiles sighed

"We are fighting for our right to live." Coach said.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered

"Wait, is this?" Melissa realised

"Yeah, it's the speech from Independence Day." Stiles sighed. Mom nodded.

"But as the day the world declared in one voice—" Coach cheered

"It's Coach's favourite movie." Stiles admitted

"We will not go quietly into the night!" Coach said loudly

"He doesn't know any sports speeches?" Mom wondered

"I don't think he cares." Stiles and I chorused.

"Today we celebrate our Independence Day!" Coach finished.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

Gerard suddenly appeared from behind coach and Mom backed up slightly. I took her hand in comfort and gave it a squeeze.

"Well spoken, coach. I might have chosen something with a little more historical value, but there's no denying your passion." Coach looked offended "And while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight, even with only one co–captain leading you." My eyes narrowed seriously and I released my mother's hand before I crushed it.

Stiles turned and looked at me and I glared. He looked from me to my brother.

"Now, I'm your principal, but I'm also a fan. So don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team. Get out there and murder them." Gerard ordered.

Stiles looked at me with his mouth slightly open.

"Oh god."

"You heard the man. Asses on the field!" Coach shouted.

Everyone cheered

"Coach, are you benching me?" Scott asked. I walked over to him

"It's not my decision." Coach muttered

"But I have to play." Scott admitted

"You're going to die without him coach." I said

"McCall, you're failing three classes. Academics come first." Coach admitted

"Well you couldn't have given him more time to fix that before the championship game?" I asked

"I was only just informed myself." Coach admitted

"Coach, you don't get it. You have to let me play." Scott said strongly

"McCall, no. Not tonight. Tonight, you're on the bench." Coach sounded completely distraught by this but there was no arguing.

Scott and I shared a look.

"Now what?" I asked

"Did Derek say anything?" Scott asked

"He said he'd call me back and I then I saw him kicking ass." I admitted

"Who's?" Scott asked

"You don't wanna know." I said annoyed. And I left the locker room.

Next thing, I argued the hell with Coach when he told me not to sit on the bench. I used the card of seeing as Scott's no playing at all I'll sit next to him on the end. Then there was nothing that said I was playing.

After a bit more of Coach threatening my grades. He let me. So I was on one of Scott's sides, Stiles was on the other.

"Your dad coming?" Scott asked

"Yeah, he's already here." Stiles admitted. I saw him sitting next to my mother.

"You seen Allison?" Scott wondered

"No, you seen Lydia?" Stiles replied

"Not yet." Scott said.

"You know what's going on?" Stiles wondered

"Not yet." Scott repeated with a long sigh.

"Nothing good." I said worried

"It's going to be bad, isn't it?" Stiles knew and the two of us looked at him. "I mean, like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad?" Stiles listened

"Looks like it." Scott dreaded.

"Hopefully we're over thinking Gerard's lack of humanity and he wont cause such a thing."

"You really believe that?" Stiles asked

"No." I admitted. Stiles sighed.

"Scott, the other night seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt, you know, while I'm just lying there and I can't even move, it just—" Stiles admitted "I want to help, you know, but I can't do the things that you can do. I can't—" Stiles turned to look at him

"It's okay." Scott assured him.

"That's why we have to fight for you. Plus doesn't matter if you can or not. We would probably be no where without you." I admitted.

Stiles sighed

"We're losing, dude." Stiles muttered

"The hell are you talking about?" Coach was standing behind us "Game hasn't even started. Now put on your helmet and get out there. You're in for Greenberg." Coach said. My mouth dropped open.

"What? What happened to Greenberg?" Stiles asked looking around

"What happened to Greenberg? He sucks. You suck… slightly less." Coach confessed as he weighed the options on his hands.

"I'm playing?" Stiles asked. Scott and I smiled "On the field?" Coach shook his head with a sigh "With the team?" Stiles said looking out on the field.

"Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself." Coach admitted

"I already did that today, twice." Stiles confessed and I rolled my eyes while Scott smirked.

"Get the hell out there!" Coach shouted

"Ah." Stiles grabbed his things and ran out onto the field.

"My son is on the field!" Sheriff shouted standing up. Scott and I shared a look. I smirked and then remembered this was bad.

"Oh god." I muttered

"Oh, dear god." I heard Stiles say the same. Scott was still smiling though.

"Scott, can you hear me?" My expression dropped and Scott's smile vanished. He glanced at me.

"Ah, you can. Good." It was Gerard. "Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting." Gerard decided. Scott looked out to Stiles.

"This isn't going to be good." I muttered.

"Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott." Gerard decided as he played with his pill box "I'll give you until the last 30 seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you haven't given me Derek, then Jackson is gonna kill someone." Jackson looked up and Scott met his eyes. I took a deep breath.

"So tell me, Scott, who's gonna die tonight? Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? Or the sheriff, your best friend's father?" We glanced at them "Or how about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha?" I turned and saw Lydia sit next to my mother "Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them?" I took Scott's hand and he squeezed probably tighter then he should have.

"Or should I do everyone a favour and kill that ridiculous coach?" Scott took a deep breath "It's up to you, Scott. But you are going to help me take Derek down."

"No." I muttered as the ref placed the whistle to his lips and raised his hand

"Because if you don't— I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood." Gerard threatened.

The whistle sounded.

"What should we do?" I asked

"I don't know." Scott admitted.

I looked over to Gerard, I knew he was watching us slightly.

I took a deep breath and pulled out my phone.

_'When you're done fighting Peter, we could use some advice.'_ - Alice.

I sent the message and then hoped I had one other number that could help.

I found it.

_'We need your help.'_ - Alice.

We watched as Stiles got the ball in his net and started grinning in surprise, forgetting to remember about the game.

He got hit by the other player.

"He's probably just warming up." I heard Mom said.

The ball was on the floor when Stiles tried again to scoop it up.

"Ooh, I got it, I got it, I got it. I got it, I got it." Stiles muttered

He was hit by two people to the ground.

Scott sighed and bowed his head while I bit my lip.

"Oh, he's just a little nervous. Plenty of time to turn it around." Lydia assured

The ball came to Stiles and he raised his net to catch it, only to be hit in the head.

"Ow." Stiles muttered. Despite the helmet.

I wanted to kill everyone in the crowd for booing.

Scott stood up, all ready to go out and do something as the whistle sounded. Coach grabbed his jacket and forced him back down.

"Sit down, McCall." Coach ordered

"But, coach, we're dying out there." Scott admitted

"Oh, I'm aware of that. Now sit." Coach said.

"Come on, Coach, you really wanna risk this?" I asked.

No answer as he turned and walked away.

I groaned.

Scott bowed his head and then suddenly, the helmet next to me was moved and we turned to see Isaac.

"Oh my god am I glad to see you." I pulled him into a hug as he sat next to me.

"You came to help." Scott realised

"I came to win." Isaac grinned "And because someone asked for it." he winked at me and I couldn't help but grin.

I placed my hands on both their shoulders.

"You better kick their fucking asses." I said and I turned to look at Gerard. The two boys followed my gaze before the old hunter turned and saw us.

He looked surprised to see Isaac.

"You got a plan yet?" Isaac wonder as he fiddled with his pads.

"No, right now it's pretty much just keep Jackson from killing anyone." Scott said

"Well, that might be easier if you're actually in the game." Isaac confessed "We have to make it so coach has no choice but to play you." Isaac thought

"How do we do that? He's got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field." Scott turned to look at them. Isaac looked at me and I shrugged.

Scott seemed to realise what we were thinking

"Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?" Scott asked

"I can try." Isaac admitted before he put his helmet on.

He walked onto the field and we watched as Jackson turned to look at him before Isaac grinned at him and took his position.

"I don't know whether to feel giddy or worried." I muttered .

The whistle blew and Isaac slammed his stick into one of our own players.

"Lahey!" Coach shouted "Ramirez! You're in." Coach decided.

The whistle blew again.

Isaac knocked down another one.

"Murphy. You're in." Coach ordered.

The whistle sounded again and Isaac knocked another one. Then another. And another.

"Lahey! Seriously, what the hell is your problem?" Coach shouted. Isaac raised his hands as he backed away.

The whistle blew again.

Before it happened I saw Isaac lying on a stretcher paralysed.

"Isaac look out." I stood up as he ran into another player and then Jackson ran into Isaac.

Isaac didn't get back up. Scott stood up next to me as we looked at Jackson. He pulled his helmet off and grinned.

Scott and I ran over to Isaac.

"Shit." I muttered

"It's not broken." Isaac assured us "But I can't move it. I think Jackson nicked me 'cause I can feel it spreading." he said as the EMT's began to put him onto a stretcher.

We looked over to Gerard as he stood on the side of the field.

"You want to play chess, Scott? Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns." Gerard confessed as Isaac was lifted up.

"One, two, three." EMT said.

Scott and I stood up as Coach came over to us with a helmet and stick.

"McCall. Either you're in or we forfeit." Coach said. He thrusted the helmet into my brother, followed by the stick.

"I need you to do something." Scott said to me "And it's going to sound like a lot."

"What?" I asked

"I need you to tell me how this game plays out as it happens." Scott said.

I looked over the field and took a deep breath.

"At least if anyone's going to get hurt."

"I can try." I nodded.

"Hey," we turned as our mother ran over to us "Something's happening, isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game?" Melissa thought

"You should go." Scott said

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." mom decided "And everything that I said before, forget it. All of it. Okay? If you can do something to help, then you do it. You have to." Mom encouraged. Scott and I shared a look and I nodded.

"I will." Scott promised

Mom ran back to the bleachers.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"You?" I asked back.

We both took a deep bath and I backed away before Scott pulled his helmet on.

I sat on the bench and Coach didn't bother to say anything. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I watched as the image played over in my head. I listened to the whistles outside on the game and focused on them in my mind, making sure they were different.

The first thing that happened was Scott was it to the ground.

I mumbled what I saw, like a commentary.

Stiles hit the ground next.

"Don't you know what you're really bargaining for, Scott? Haven't you guessed what the real offer on the table is?" I paused my commentary "It's Allison. It's always been Allison. You give me Derek, and I'll let you have Allison." Gerard promised

"You can't give her away like a prize. She has to want it," I hissed "You can't make that decision."

I realised Gerard was gone without opening my eyes. My vision moved from the game as I saw Isaac crawling along the floor, Gerard standing next to him.

I opened my eyes.

"He's gonna kill Isaac." I muttered. I saw Scott look at me shocked before I was up from my seat and running to the locker rooms.

"It was a good effort, Isaac. It was." I could hear the sound of metal against metal as a sword was drawn.

"This would be so much more poetic if it were halftime." Gerard said.

He was gonna cut Isaac in half.

The sound of the tip being grabbed along the ground was a squeal to my ears. I reached the door to the locker room as Gerard raised the sword, Isaac standing in front of him.

Gerard swung the sword and I ran, jumped over them and stood in the way between Isaac and Gerard. I held my hand up to the side and the sword stopped a centimetre or so away from my palm. It was like how magnets push away from one another only the sword hovered there, unsure as to whether it wanted to run away, or come closer.

In the mirror behind me, I saw my eyes purple.

"Don't." I ordered.

Gerard smiled, as if him struggling to move his sword wasn't an issue, but it vanished as Isaac grinned behind me. Scott walked up behind them all.

I grabbed Gerard's sword between my hands and twisted it till it was out of his grip. I threw it and it landed point in in the opposite wall before I turned and punched Gerard in the face.

It felt good.

Scott grabbed one of the guys and threw him while I turned and kicked another, sending him flying.

By the time we turned around. Gerard was gone.

"Where is he?" Scott asked Isaac. His eyes were yellow and his teeth long.

We looked around but he was gone. I walked up and grabbed his sword from the wall.

"I should have cut him in half." I muttered

"I'm more interested as to how you stopped the blade." Isaac confessed

"I'm going to start practicing, soon, I'll have an answer.' I promised. I looked towards the door as I heard cheering from the game outside.

We walked out of the locker room, well I did, in time to see Stiles fire a goal.

And then he did it again.

I grinned as I watched everyone cheer him on. Scott appeared next to me and I looked at the clock. There was thirty seconds left.

I saws Jackson as he walked around the cheering team.

And then. It was over. The whistle blown.

I didn't hear the cheers. I suddenly saw Erica, Boyd and Stiles locked up in a basement, the two betas connected to electricity.

And then, Gerard punched him.

The lights went out and I looked around. People crowded and then they started running.

There were screams and I grabbed Scott's hand as to not loose him as people went into chaos.

I turned around, trying to see what happened as people ran and screamed.

"Scott! Alice! Scott, where are you? Alice! Scott!" I heard my mother shouting over the screams.

And then, I saw one of the lacrosse players on the field. Lying there. Not moving.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom." I released Scott as he placed his hands on mom's arms, looking her over to check she was fine "Are you okay?" Scott asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. But somebody is hurt. Somebody is down on the field." Melissa said looking over.

The lights came back on.

"Get out of the way. Move. Back off! Move." Coach shouted.

I looked over all the numbers I could see and after checking five times or more, I noticed Jackson's was the one missing.

Jackson was lying wounded on the field. The smell of blood reached me even from way over there.

Mom and Scott ran over but I looked away for Stiles. Trying to find his number.

"Jackson?" Lydia shouted "What's happened to Jackson? Jackson! Jackson!" Lydia pushed through the lacrosse players and scorched next to him "Jackson, what's happening?"  
"Can we get a medic over here? We're gonna need a medic!" Coach shouted as mom kneeled down. She leaned on his chest as Isaac appeared next to me and took my hand, dragging me over.

I just kept looking for Stiles.

"He's not breathing. No pulse." Mom confessed.

"Nothing?" Coach asked

"Nothing." Melissa nodded.

"Oh—" Coach breathed as mom removed his shirt to expose his under top covered in blood.

"Oh, my God. There's blood. There's blood." Lydia cured

"Look." Scott muttered. I looked down and noticed Jackson's hands were covered in blood.

"He did it to himself." Isaac noticed

Mom started pumping on Jackson's chest

"Get down here. Get down here and hold his head. Tilt it up." Melissa ordered Lydia and she listened.

I turned around, started spinning in circles.

I still couldn't find Stiles. I did't want to stop looking as it just proved he was gone.

"Alice," Scott said

I didn't answer.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Scott asked

The Sheriff appeared and looked around

"Stiles. Where's Stiles?" he muttered. I turned and looked from the sheriff to Scott. "Where— where's my son? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles?" he questioned.

Scott looked at me.

"He's gone." I muttered to Scott.

"Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?" Sheriff shouted.

The two beta's looked at me.

"Gerard has him." I said and they looked at the Sheriff.

He didn't stop looking for Stiles.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The ambulance was called and Jackson was put in a body bag. Mom told them what had happened and the Sheriff immediately got to doing his job.

He took notes on the witnesses statements and then focused on Stiles.

I didn't believe Gerard would kill him, maybe just injure, but that was bad enough.

"I got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APB out on Stiles. His jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means—" The Sheriff sighed as Scott, Isaac and I shared a look. "The hell, I don't know what that means." he muttered "Um— look, if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if either one of you see him—" Sheriff began

"We'll call you." Isaac assured him  
"Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him." Scott said

"Yeah. I'll see you, okay?" Sheriff nodded

I took a deep breath as Coach walked over to us.

"McCall. We need you on the team, okay? You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up." Coach warned

"Yeah, I know, coach." Scott admitted

"All right." Coach muttered "I mean, I–I know I yell a lot, but it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kind of hate Greenberg, but, you know, that's different. It's Greenberg." he chuckled nervously "I'm just saying we— I need you on the team. Get your grades back up." Coach half ordered

"I will." Scott nodded

"I know." Coach said before leaving.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked as everyone left the room.

"I think so." Isaac sighed. I watched Scott as he turned to Stiles locker and ripped the door off.

"You're gonna find him by scent?" Isaac asked as Scott pulled some of Stiles' things out.

"Yeah, we both are." Scott said handing Isaac his shoe

"But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac demanded "And if Alice said Gerard has him why do we need to look?"

"Because Gerard could have put him anywhere. He might not be at their house." I confessed "Plus storming that would be stupid." I muttered. I stopped and turned around to see Derek. The look in his eyes worried me.

I looked around, he'd been with Peter last time I'd seen, so… where was Peter? He better be here, I'm gonna knock his brains out.

"We need to talk." Derek admitted

And then Peter walked out behind him

"All of us." Peter said

"Holy sh—" Scott began.

His face was enough. I ran and Derek caught be around the middle.

"You bloody, horrid, idiotic, psychopathic, son of a bitch!" I insulted

"Please don't insult my mother." Peter answered. I just fought against Derek more.

"What you didn't kill the mutt when you were beating him?" I asked Derek. He raised an eyebrow as I looked at Peter.

"Now how'd you know that?" Peter wondered glancing at Derek.

I smirked.

"You've got a cut on your lip." I pointed "What? Aren't you healing?"

"Not as well." he admitted

"Good." I grabbed the gun Allison had given me and pointed it at Peter. Derek grabbed my arm and the bullet went astray as I fired it.

I glared at him.

"Well, that wasn't something I was expecting." Peter muttered

"What the hell is this?" Scott demanded

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station." Derek confessed

"Okay, hold on. He— he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?" Scott wondered

"Kill him." I said as I kept my eyes on Peter angrily. Derek released me somewhat though.

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter said to Isaac

"Shut up." Derek and Scott chorused.

"You—" I began

"Alice," Scott appeared next to me and took the gun from me, he chucked it along the floor.

I glared at him angrily.

"Who is he?" Isaac wondered

"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat." Scott explained

"Hi." Peter said

"That's good to know." Isaac said wearily

"How is he alive?" Scott questioned

"Lydia used Derek to bring him back on her birthday party." I confessed.

I paused.

"You knew?!" Scott demanded

"I haven't had the chance to tell you." I defended  
"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him." Derek confessed

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." Isaac admitted

"What?" Derek asked. Both of them looked surprised

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." Scott confessed

"He killed himself." I said and I saw the look on their faces, mirroring what I thought.

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac wondered

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter confessed

"But why?" Derek wondered

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly." Peter said as he walked forwards to stand next to Derek and near me.

I fidgeted my fingers and glanced at Derek. He gave me a pointed look but I couldn't help it.

I punched his face and heard his nose crack.

Scott and Isaac grabbed me.

"Oh my…" Peter muttered

"Feel better?" Derek asked

"Only once I break a few more bones." I hissed

"That's quite a punch." Peter confessed

"There's more where it come from too!" I admitted

"Are you gonna leave him alone?" Scott asked

"No! He threatened my mom, turned you, killed a heap of people and attacked me! Several times!" I reminded him "And don't forget when he tried to make you kill us all." I added

"Can we not forget the past and move forwards?" Peter asked

"No!" I snapped

"How about we deal with what ever Gerard's planning, and then you can beat him to a pulp?" Derek offered

"I wouldn't have to if you'd done a better job." I muttered but I stopped and Scott and Isaac slowly let me go.

"You know I don't remember you being all that violent before?" Peter said as he stood up.

"Things change. Especially after a murdering, comatose, psycho werewolf goes on a rampage and then causes hell even after he's dead." I blamed.

"You think this is my fault?" Peter asked

"Yes." This time Derek and Scott agreed.

Peter sighed.

"Alright, so, now that that's covered," Isaac began "What's the plan to figure out what to do with Jackson?"

"We go back to the house, there's something there that can help." Peter confessed.

"I've already looked over all the books." Derek said

Peter was already walking to the exit. I ground my teeth and everyone followed.

I picked my gun up, strapped it back in and groaned as I followed.

This was a terrible idea.

* * *

"Oh. Oh, they found Stiles." Scott informed as we walked through the front door to the Hale house.

"Thank god, is he alright?" I asked

"A little beaten up but yeah." Scott nodded.

I let out a sigh as Peter walked to the bottom of the stairs

"I told you, I looked everywhere." Derek said

"You didn't look here." Peter muttered. He removed a plank from the step and pulled out a case. He blew the dust off the top and opened it.

"What is that, a book?" Derek wondered. Peter looked at him like he was crazy

"No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in?" he wondered. Derek rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but smirk. He glared at me and I shrugged.

"A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records." Peter admitted. He stood up and took the laptop over to the desk in the living room.

Scott's phone began to ring and he answered it to our mother.

"Hey, mom, I can't talk right now." Scott admitted

_"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm so freaked out that I can barely talk either."_ Melissa said. I grabbed Scott's phone and leaned my head to his so we could both listen.

"What's wrong?" Scott and I asked

_"Something— Definitely something. I don't know what, but I think you're gonna want to see this for yourself." _Melissa admitted.

I shut my eyes and pulled away surprised.

"Woah." I muttered. Scott looked at me. "Yeah we should go." I nodded

Jackson was covered in what looked like a jelly like chrysalis.

"Isaac you coming?" I wondered. He looked between us and Peter and nodded.

Scott drove to the hospital, Isaac in the back and me in the passenger seat.

"So, what's wrong?" Scott asked

"He's in like…" I thought "A jelly cocoon." I said "It's weird." I admitted

They understood as soon as we got to the morgue and mom let us in.

The body bag was open and everything but Jackson's head was covered in the jelly like substance.

"What's happening to him?" Scott asked

"I thought that you were gonna tell me." mom confessed "Is it bad?"

"It doesn't look good." Isaac confessed

We all jumped back as Jackson's head suddenly moved.

"Whoa." Isaac muttered

"Uh, he should not be doing that." I admitted "Dead body's can't do that."

"Dead bodies? Dead people can't do that." Isaac corrected

"Their spirits can." I disagreed

"Spirits?" Mom asked "They're real too?"

"You believe in that?" Isaac asked

"As of late yeah." I muttered

"I'm pretty sure you just become like a ghost, that doesn't make them real." Scott said.

I pursed my lips.

"What?" he asked.

I didn't have to answer as Jackson twitched again

"Um, mom, could you zip it up, please?" Scott asked.

Mom looked at us with her mouth open before taking a deep breath.

"Okay." she walked up to it and grabbed the zip. "Okay, okay. Okay, here we go." Melissa comforted herself. At about his chin the zip got stuck.

Mom yanked on the zip before suddenly Jackson opened his mouth and showed several layers of teeth.

"Oh my god." I muttered as a hiss came from the body.

"Mom, zip." Scott muttered

"Okay, okay, okay, okay." Mom pulled the zip back and then tried again.

"Zip! Zip, mom, zip! Zip!" Scott said as Jackson moved some more.

The zip didn't get stuck and the entire thing zipped up. Mom jumped back when it was done.

"Alice, call Derek." Scott muttered.

I didn't hesitate.

_"What's wrong?"_ Derek asked

"You know one day I'm gonna call you and it's just going to be for an old fashioned conversation." I said at his tone.

_"But it's not today obviously."_ Derek noticed

"It's Jackson. He's in like a cocoon." I said. Scott took the phone from me

"It looks like the paralysis that comes from his claws only it's covering his entire body now." he explained

"Other then his head." Isaac added.

_"They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws." _Derek replied to Peter

_"That sounds sufficiently terrifying."_ Peter said in the background. I grabbed the phone back.

"And he's started moving and hissing and he has several rows of exposed teeth." I said

_"They also say he's starting to move."_ Derek repeated

_"Okay, look, I think I found something. Looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the kanima's beta shape."_ Peter said

"What?" I asked shocked

_"Well, meaning what? It can turn into something bigger?_" Derek asked

_"Bigger and badder."_ Peter muttered

_"He's turning into that? That has wings."_ Derek said

"What?!" I asked more frantically

_"I can see that."_ Peter said sounding worried.

The three of us backed away from the body bag as the casing on Jackson seemed to get thicker, the body bag moving and rising up.

_"Alice, Scott, bring him to us."_ Derek ordered

"Uh…" I muttered

"I'm not sure if we have time for that." Scott admitted

_"Look, somebody actually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we—" _Peter hit a button and I heard a screech from their end.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded

_"Nope, not at all. We should probably meet them halfway." _Peter decided

"Scott, get him out of there now— go now." Derek ordered and he hung up.

"Oh my god."

Mom and I looked out for anyone in the halls while the two werewolves carried the body bag, each with an end.

We managed to get him outside and mom left us as she was still on duty.

"Hold on, hold on." Scott whispered as we peaked around the corner. A few people were leaving the car park as we reached it.

"Okay, go." I nodded and I led the way

"Go, go, go, go, go." Scott muttered as they walked behind me.

I stopped when I heard a thunk and Scott gasp. Scott had dropped his end of the bag.

He bent down to pick it up as I turned, an SUV pulled into the car park and stopped.

The lights turned off and Chris stepped out.

"Chris." I muttered. There was something about his expression that didn't cause me to worry.

"You're alone." Scott noticed  
"More than you know." Chris admitted

"What do you want?" Scott questioned

"We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment, we have a common enemy." Chris said

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here." Scott pointed to the body bag.

"I didn't mean Jackson." Chris confessed

"Gerard." I knew. The boys looked at me. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." I muttered. Chris nodded.

"What's he done?" I wondered

"Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head, the same way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her too." Chris confessed

"You're right. So can you trust us to fix this?" Scott asked. Chris nodded after sighing. "Then can you let us go?" Scott said.

Chris looked at Scott's car.

"No." the two boys looked at one another "My car is faster." he confessed.

I grinned.

"Bag in the back boys." I agreed and we lifted it into the car.

I got the passenger seat while the two boys sat in the back, a seat before Jackson.

Scott told Chris where to meet Derek and I explained what had happened so far.

"I think he stopped moving." Isaac admitted as we reached the abandoned warehouse.

We all got out of the car.

"Where's Derek?" Chris wondered looking around.

"There." I muttered. Derek came running down the road towards us, he did a summersault and landed in front of me, his eyes glowing.

I just raised an eyebrow.

"Will you stop mucking around." I said. Derek stood up and looked at Chris.

"I'm here for Jackson. Not you." Chris said simply,

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting." the alpha said "Get him inside." Derek ordered. Chris drove his car into the warehouse and we got out, heaving the body bag out of the car and onto the floor.

"Where are they?" Scott asked Derek

"Who?" Derek questioned

"Peter and Lydia." Scott said simply. Derek pursed his lips and didn't answer.

I saw Stiles car ran into Jackson, Stiles and Lydia in the seats.

They were coming.

Derek walked towards the body bag and stood over it. I heard something that sounded like nails scratching and slowly turned around.

From the corner of my eye I saw Peter standing behind the metal frames. I glanced at Derek.

"Whoa, hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him." Scott said as Derek unzipped the bag.

"We're past that." Derek said

"What about—" Scott began

"Think about it, Scott." Derek cut him off "Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful." Derek said seriously

"No. No, he wouldn't do that." Chris admitted "If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." Chris realised.

"Of course not." We all turned to see Gerard standing a few feet from us near the doorway. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control— Is better off dead." Gerard admitted.

Derek looked down at Jackson and raised his arm, his claws grew and he readied to slice his throat open before Jackson stabbed Derek's chest with his claws, his eyes wide open.

My hands moved to my mouth as I gasped and Derek grunted.

Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me back while Chris pulled out his gun and aimed it.

Jackson stood up and raised Derek who he lifted off the ground. He threw Derek through the plastic blinds and we all turned to look at him.

"Well done to the last, Scott." Gerard congratulated. Scott turned to look at him. "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realise that you were also bringing Derek to me." Gerard informed.

Scott and I ducked as the sound of an arrow whizzing reached our ears. The arrow hit Isaac in the shoulder and he fell backwards.

We turned to see Allison disappear around the corner from behind Gerard.

"Allison?" Scott questioned appalled.

I crouched next to Isaac as he gasped.

Scott and I pulled him to his feet and out of the line of fire.

Several gun shots sounded as Chris opened fire on Jackson.

I heard glass shattering as we put Isaac down.

"Ready?" I asked. He looked at me and I grabbed the arrow.

He took a deep breath and nodded. I pulled the arrow out and he growled slightly.

"You look after him." I said, "I'll check on Derek."

Scott nodded and I got up.

I found Derek and I shook him.

"You're not bloody dead I can hear your heart. Now get up!" I ordered. After a few more attempts Derek opened his eyes.

I kissed his forehead.

"Come on." I hoisted him to his feet and he took off. I followed as Derek jumped over a heap of pallets and I saw him fully transform before he growled at the Kanima.

"You alright?" I asked Chris as I helped him to his feet. He nodded as Derek and Jackson had a slight glare off.

I turned and saw Isaac and Scott transformed too.

All three of them ran at the lizard.

Derek went first and he blocked a swipe from Jackson before punching his head. Jackson swiped Derek and he stumbled back.

Scott jumped on his back and stabbed him with his claws. He threw Scott back and Isaac grabbed the kanima's throat, but Jackson hit him off and grabbed Isaac, throwing him across the room.

I grabbed the gun from my thigh and held the hilt to Chris.

"I think you might need this more then me." I admitted. He looked at it and took it.

"This is…" he realised

I nodded.

"Allison let me borrow it a while back." I confessed "Along with the riffle in her car. I hope you don't mind." I said as I turned back to the Kanima.

Derek climbed a steel frame and jumped down on the kanima, bashing the reptile's back.

The creature roared at Derek before the alpha threw a punch. The kanima grabbed Derek's arm, blocking him and threw him at a steel wall. Derek kept his feet and ran up the steel, flipping over and landing behind the kanima. He threw another punch, which was grabbed by the kanima before Jackson grabbed the front of Derek's shirt and threw the werewolf into the steel wall.

Derek fell to the ground, I looked up and saw Allison as Derek laid on the ground. She fired a cross bow and I took a deep breath before it stopped in mid air.

It dropped to the ground and Derek looked over to me. I gave him a wink as Scott appeared and kicked the kanima in the back, slamming him into the steel. Scott readied a fist but the kanima kicked him in the chest and sent him flying across the room. Derek was up again, his claws ready but the kanima ducked and swiped his chest with his paralytic toxins. Derek fell to the floor, the paralysis spreading.

I ground my teeth and grabbed the kanima's tail. He looked at me and I swung him around before slamming him into the metal wall. He hissed and I ducked under his arm before standing behind him and grabbing it. I snapped the elbow and the kanima cried out in pain before I kicked his back and he arched over backwards. I brought a fist down and punched his face. The kanima fell to the floor onto it's back.

It's tail came up and wrapped around my ankle. I went flying towards the metal steel frame and held my hands out as I grabbed a pole, stopping me from colliding with is as I swung up to land on the pole in a crouch.

I looked down, my eyes glowing as Isaac began to get up, standing on his feet before Allison moved to stand in front of him.

She drew two Chinese ring daggers and plunged them into Isaac's stomach. She cut his torso as he bent over and swung to stand behind him before stabbing his back. Isaac collapsed to the floor and Allison eyed Derek lying not to far off.

"No, Allison!" Scott shouted. She readied her daggers and walked towards him. I jumped down, landing on my feet and stood between Derek and her.

She didn't weaver and had all intended to come at me before the kanima was behind Allison. It grabbed her wrists from behind and knocked the daggers out. Jackson grabbed Allison's throat and the girl gasped.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard said walking towards us.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked looking at her grandfather confused. Gerard looked over to Scott

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott said, Gerard looked a little surprised

"Then you know." he realised

"What's he talking about?" Allison questioned, Gerard looked at his granddaughter and then back at Scott.

"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?" Gerard said, understanding.

"It's a distinct smell." I muttered. Scott looked at me "I noticed it at the house." Chris walked up behind Scott as Gerard spoke.

"Smell what?" Allison asked

"He's dying." Isaac said raising his head.

"I am." Gerard admitted "I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." Gerard looked behind me at Derek on the floor.

I glared at him and balled my fists, unwilling to move. If Gerard became a werewolf, we were all done for.

Gerard turned his gaze to Allison and the kanima tightened it's grip around her neck

"You monster." Chris spat

"Not yet." Gerard smiled

"What are you doing?" Allison questioned as the kanima reclaimed it's grip

"You'll kill her too?" Chris asked, his face in agony

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" Gerard said harshly. Chris glared at him before Gerard turned to Scott. "Scott." Chris looked between the two as Scott looked down at Derek.

I turned to look at him as Chris did the same.

Scott panted a little and looked at me before his face turned to normal and the transformation was undone. Scott looked between everyone and then at me as they all looked appalled by his decision.

Scott walked towards the alpha on the ground, Chris took a step forwards and Scott looked at me.

I saw black goo falling from Gerard's bite on his arm. I glared at Scott hard, keeping the facade.

Scott had done something…

He walked past me and I didn't look at him as Scott stood over Derek. He looked at Allison and dug his nails into the alpha's neck and lifted him off the ground and to his feet.

"Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha." Derek huffed. I closed my eyes and refused to look at the two werewolves.

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison." Scott looked at Allison who shook her head. "Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love." Gerard monologged. He began to take off his jacket.

I took a deep breath and Scott looked at me, his eyes flashed and I was tempted to move from my spot.

"Scott, don't! Don't!" Derek wished

"I'm sorry. But I have to." Scott said.

"Alice." Derek said to me. I looked from him to Scott and Gerard pushed past me. I took a deep breath and clenched my fists.

Scott leaned Derek's head back as Gerard lifted his sleeve. Gerard put his arm over the alpha's mouth and between his teeth before Scott forced the alpha to bite down. Gerard cried out from the pain before removing his arm, Scott dropped the alpha before looking at Gerard as the hunter admired the bite.

I immediately sat down next to Derek and helped him up slightly. He looked at me almost betrayed.

"Watch." I muttered ever so slightly. We both turned to look at the hunter.

"What the—" black looking blood began to drip out of the wound as Gerard smiled at the accomplishment. We all stared, Allison wide eyed as Gerard's body rejected the bite, the blood goo being proof.

Gerard eventually noticed the looks and his smile faded

"What?" he asked before turning his arm over and seeing the blood. "What is this?" Gerard asked Scott "What did you do?" he demanded.

Scott looked down at the confused alpha and then to me.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too." Scott confessed. Gerard removed his jacket from his arm and pulled out his silver compact, the one he kept his pills in. Gerard emptied them into his hand, a few falling to the floor

"No. No." Gerard realised. "Mountain ash!" he crunching the pills in his hand. The black goo began to fall from Gerard's eyes, nose, mouth and ears as he fell to his knees. Gerard panted before the black goo come from his mouth as he threw it all up. It came like a water fall and I squeezed my eyes shut. He eventual finished and collapsed to the ground onto his side in pain.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked

"Or me!" I snapped

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." Scott confessed. He looked at me and I just shook my head. I'd ask him later

Chris looked at Allison as Gerard stumbled up a little. He looked at us all.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Gerard shouted before collapsing to the ground. Jackson slowly released Allison and she embowed him in the face before moving away. The kanima went to make a move and I stood up.

"Don't move." I muttered. My eyes changed and the kanima froze. It struggled until the sound of tires and an engine approached, smashing through the wall. It was Stiles' jeep. The jeep swerved until it went for Jackson. A cry erupted as the jeep made contact with the reptile.

Stiles and Lydia were inside.

"Did I get him?" Stiles asked, his eyes shut. The reptile jumped up onto the bonnet of the car, causing Lydia to let out a small scream. "Whoa!" Stiles jumped. Stiles screamed as the two got out of the car.

I quickly moved, grabbed a pice of wood and threw it. Jackson fell of the bonnet before he crouched down and stared at us all.

"Jackson!" Lydia said standing in front of the kanima. Stiles ran right over to Scott and I as we watched Lydia. "Jackson." Lydia held up a key as Jackson raised his claws

"Lydia," Stiles ran at her but Scott grabbed his arm

"Wait." he said as the kanima stopped and looked at the key.

Jackson began to turn to normal, the scales disappearing as he stared at the key. His eyes changed back and he lowered his hand, taking the object. Jackson looked at Lydia as she cried. Derek propped himself up, holding his torso as Jackson took a few steps back from Lydia.

Peter was standing behind a metal frame a little ways off, grinning. Derek got up from the ground, his eyes glowing. Jackson looked at him and nodded before Peter climbed the frame and both werewolves ran at Jackson. Scott stepped forwards just as the two werewolves jammed their claws into Jackson's body. Lydia gapped as the boy gasped.

He collapsed to the floor when they released him and Lydia grabbed his middle and kneeled on the floor.

I walked up to Derek as Isaac backed up. I took Derek's hand and he looked down at me.

"Do you— do you still—" Jackson stuttered

"I do." Lydia cut him off and nodded "I do still love you." she muttered, Allison took Scott's hand. "I do, I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you, I do." Lydia cried and the key dropped to the floor as Jackson leaned on her, his heart stopping. Lydia laid the boy down, the rest of his scales disappearing

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked, we looked over to see a puddle of black where the old man had been.

"He can't be far." Chris admitted, standing behind then. We looked at Lydia as she stood up, wiping her tears away. Stiles walked towards her before we heard a scraping sound. An extra heart beat was added and Lydia turned to Jackson as he began to move. Jackson's eyes opened and everyone stepped back, expecting the kanima to return. Jackson stood up and leaned his head back, claws out as he growled at the roof, as a werewolf.

Jackson looked at Lydia surprised before she ran into his arms

Stiles returned to Scott's side and I saw his eyes wet and water.

"Scratched my jeep." Stiles huffed.

Derek placed his arm over my head so that our entwined hands hugged my body and he pulled me into him. He kissed my temple.

It was over.

* * *

Derek took me home after that as Scott went to talk to Allison. Stiles drove Lydia and Jackson back to the hospital, god knows how they were going to explain that.

Isaac… I don't know. I guess he went back to the train stop with Peter for now.

We sat in the car for a while in silence.

"I don't know whether to thank you for trying to kill him or not." I confessed softly, a slight smile on my face.

"Well, I know to thank you for saving me from Allison." Derek said, I raised an eyebrow

"Wow, I actually receive a thank you?" I wondered. He sighed

"Hang on a minute, I need to remember this moment." I raised a finger and closed my eyes.

I felt my hand brush his sleeve before his fingers were on my chin. He turned my face and his lips touched to mine.

"That might help." I breathed as I opened my eyes.

"Thank you for helping me till now." he said. I raised an eyebrow

"If that's your way of telling me to stay out of it from now on I decline. And if you try and ignore me I promise to keep an extra close third eye on you." I warned "I will personally figure out this ghost thing to spy on you and haunt you in a ghostly manner." I promised.

He sighed.

"It's finished." he said

"Then why don't you sound convinced?" I wondered. He looked at me and leaned away, dropping his hand.

This time I leaned forwards and turned his face back to me.

"Hey. Come on, you said you trusted me, you've done beautifully in actually telling me things… almost." I added "Don't stop now."

He sighed as he looked at me.

"You said you'd tell me when I was better and this was all over." I reminded "Remember the tantrum I'll throw if you don't."

"I'll tell you tomorrow." he decided

"You know if you don't, remember I stopped and arrow in mid air and will definitely put that into practice on you." I assured him. He sighed but smiled slightly.

"No backing out." I said seriously.

He looked at me and nodded.

"But only if you don't tell Scott." he pointed at the house. I turned to it and shrugged.

"Easy. He doesn't know about half the stuff I can do still." I confessed. Though I wasn't sure what half of it was but anyway.

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"See you tomorrow. No double crossing." I said as I opened the door.

My mother wasn't home yet and for that I was grateful. I didn't want to have her worrying over me and asking questions the second I walked through the door.

Scott came home a little while after that. I was in my rom, just lying on my bed, relaxing over the fact that it was over.

Scott crashed next to me with a sigh.

"What happened?" I asked

"Allison broke up with me." Scott sighed softly. I looked at him

"You're not going to be a dick again like the last time right?" I asked

Scott smirked slightly.

"No." he said "I'm willing to wait."

"How long?" I wondered

"As long as it takes."

"That could be a while." I admitted

"Stiles waited ten years for Lydia, and he's still waiting." Scott reminded me

"But that's Stiles." I said simply "He's not exactly a good example." I smirked and turned to him. He chuckled slightly.

"True." he agreed "What about you and Derek?"

"We're not a thing." I shrugged "Just…" Play buddies was probably the word "I think it'd get to hard and complicated if we were actually an official item." I said with a smirk "Specially as you've only just started to warm up to and trust him."

He seemed to accept that.

"And you're okay with that?" he asked

"Why not." I shrugged. He raised an eyebrow "Well, I am for now. If it changes we'll cross that bridge when we get there." I decided.

He sighed.

"Think it's over?" he wondered "Think everything will… go back to normal."

"Maybe." I nodded "As soon as you spend the summer fixing your grades." I said seriously

He sighed.

"It's going to happen." I said seriously "No arguments I will tutor you myself if need be."

"I think I'm gonna need a thousand summer schools for that." he muttered

"Then lets start there." I nodded

I grinned as he closed his eyes and groaned slightly.

"The earlier you start, the better." I warned.

He nodded.

"I know."

"Good." I nodded

"I should probably stop lacrosse in order to give me more time." he muttered

I looked at him surprised.

"Wow, no girlfriend, no lacrosse, no killings or murderers." I listed "You're gonna need more then studying to fill up your time."

"How about work?" he asked

"That too." I nodded "Maybe you can finally by a car." I smirked

"Shut up." he muttered "Just cause you managed to get one." I shrugged.

I had worked my ass off for that though.

"Besides, I've always got Stiles and you to entertain me." Scott grinned.

"True." I nodded "I don't know if you're gonna regret that or not." I smirked.

He sighed.

"True." he agreed.

I held my fist up and he pounded it.

"Nice work out there."

"You too." he nodded

And then he sat up and looked at me.

"By the way, what was all that talk about spirits?" he asked

"Um…" I muttered.

I ended up spilling.

* * *

I received a text message from Derek telling me to come to his burnt down house. I was glad he was actually going to explain his worry to me but a little surprised he'd tell me to go there.

I left the house, telling Scott and mom that I was going for a run and ran. When I reached the house it was empty. But the first thing I noticed was that there was a difference.

On the front door there was a symbol. It was a small triangle with three lines angled around it to create a bigger, unconnected, triangle. It was like the triskele, only with straight lines instead of swirls.

I ran my fingers over the lines. It wasn't that old. A few days maybe.

What the hell was it doing on Derek's door?

I looked around but no one was here still. I moved and sat on the porch and waited. Eventually Isaac, Peter and Derek walked up to the house and stopped

"Alice," Isaac noticed

"You guys took your time." I muttered. I looked at Derek and he looked at the door.

"What is it?" I asked

"You haven't told them everything yet, have you?" Peter realised at my question. I looked at Derek as Isaac looked from Peter to me. I shrugged and stood up. I turned to look at the symbol on the door.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked Peter as the idiot leaned against a tree.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice." Peter confessed

"People like who?" Isaac asked. We turned to look at the door "What is this?" Isaac pointed at it as he walked up to the door "What does this mean?" Isaac asked, looking back at the door.

"It's their symbol. And it means they're coming." Derek admitted

"Who?" Isaac and I wondered

"Alphas." Derek answered

"More than one?" Isaac noticed the plural.

"A pack of them." Derek nodded

"A pack of Alpha's?" I questioned. How did that even work?

"An Alpha pack." Peter nodded "And they're not coming. They're already here." Peter confessed.

"Awesome." I muttered "Kanima goes down, Alpha pack rises up." I sighed

"This is why I didn't want you involved." Derek said

"Would have happened eventually." I admitted. "Plus I need to do something with my summer." Other then sit in bed and watch movies all day, learning from Deaton and hanging out with Stiles and Scott.

My phone dinged and ruined the sudden silence.

Speak of the devils.

"Call me if you guys need anything." I said, reading the message from Scott "I gotta go."

I kissed Derek's cheek before I walked off and then broke into a run.

I got back home to find Stiles' jeep at the house.

I raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to the school." Stiles informed

"Why?" I noticed all the lacrosse stuff. "What happened to quitting?" I wondered

"I am." Scott nodded

"I'm not though." Stiles said "And after the other night, I really enjoyed winning." he confessed.

I chuckled.

"Does this mean we're going to practice?" I asked.

"Yep." they nodded. I shook my head before climbing into the jeep with them.

Stiles pulled up at the field and parked the car, him, me and Scott all jumping out.

"So you really think she's gonna come back to you?" Stiles asked, talking about Scott and Allison's break up.

"Yeah, I know she is. What about you and Lydia?" Scott wondered as he grabbed the Lacrosse gear from the back of the jeep.

"Ah. Well, the 10–year plan for making Lydia fall in love with me may have to stretch to 15, but the plan is definitely still in motion." Stiles said positively

"Jeez Stiles." I sighed "You know I cannot wait for the day that you find a girl you want and wont have to wait for." I admitted

"Never gonna happen." he disagreed

"Just Lydia?" I asked not believing it.

"Just Lydia." he nodded. I rolled my eyes

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Scott wondered

"Yeah, okay." Stiles laughed sarcastically "Why don't you just get into the goal and help me make team captain like you promised there, big guy." Stiles said, I smirked. I stood between the two, a little to the side so I wasn't in the line of fire. Scott walked to the goal net and Stiles' dumped a whole heap of balls on the floor at his feet.

"Hey, you know what I just realised?" Scott said stopping "I'm right back where I started." Scott said, I looked at him confused

"What do you mean?" Stiles wondered

"I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. Nothing." Scott added

"Dude, you still got us." Stiles said hurt as he pointed to us

"I had you two before." Scott said to Stiles with a shrug "And I'm stuck with you." he reminded me

"Hey it's not much better for me. With you're grades I'm never gonna get rid of you. I mean you have to sleep on someone's couch." I smirked and Scott rolled his eyes.

Stiles and I shared a grin

"Yeah you're not going anywhere." Scott sighed

"Nor is Stiles." I pointed "Ever." said person smirked

"Yeah, you still got us. Okay? It's a life fulfilled." Stiles pointed at him

"Very." Scott smiled

"I don't know…" I began, Stiles picked up a ball and threw it at me as I laughed. I held a hand up and the ball stopped at it.

Guess I'd got this one finally.

Stiles pointed at me and turned to Scott.

"Remember, no wolf powers." he said seriously as I'd reminded him of the disadvantage he had. Stiles picked up another ball.

"Got it." Scott sighed

"No, I mean it. No super fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing— none of that crap, okay?" Stiles said readying the ball

"Okay. Come on." Scott said as he hit the sides of the goal with his lacrosse net. Stiles readied the net, ball in tow before stopping

"You promise?" Stiles asked

"Would you just take the shot already?" Scott said. He looked up at Stiles and I saw his eyes glow yellow before Stiles threw the ball.

"I said no wolf powers!" Stiles complained.

I bursted out laughing.

* * *

**I hope you liked Season 2!**

**I am going to do Season 3 but it may take a while because things are starting to heat up at school at the moment, year 12 exams and all that -.- **

**Bit scary. **

**So just be patient with me.**

**For those of you who have read my twilight fanfics, yes I am going to continue them, for Elementals I'm stuck on a huge block that's annoying the shit out of me and a semi block for Wild Cat. But I will continue, they're just on temporary Hiatus for now. Sorry for that. **

**Anyway, look forward to the next Violet Eyes. You all know what happens in Season 3 but you don't know what Alice is going to go through (at this point neither do I but I'm gonna make a big deal out of her hopefully) so get excited. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
